Souviens-Toi
by axelle.gignoux
Summary: Plongez dans la série de Once Upon a Time avec une nouvelle arrivante, Phoebe. Cette jeune fille célèbre décide de tout arrêter pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. C'est dans la ville de Storybrooke qu'elle apprend petit à petit sa vraie identité. Mais, ce qu'elle s'imagine le moins c'est qu'elle a eut un passé avec Hook. Quelle sera sa réaction lorsqu'il la reverra?
1. ATTENTION SPOILER

/!\ ATTENTION SPOILER /!\ Ces événements se produisent entre le moment où la Reine des Neiges repart dans son monde et au moment les méchantes arrivent. De ce fait, l'histoire se déroule dans la saison 4, entre les deux parties de cette saison.


	2. Prologue

Depuis toujours, Perle de Pluie a mené l'une des vies les plus inexplicables et les plus incroyables. Mais dans cette histoire de conte de fées tout se compliqua. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ceci. Le plus inimaginable était arrivé, sans qu'elle puisse s'en douter.

Je me souviens que c'était lors de son mariage. Devant son futur époux, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle rougissait bien qu'elle resplendissait dans cette magnifique robe blanche de pétale de rose. Elle avança, calmement et elle le regarda avec un sourire sur le coin de son visage. Tous les conviés la trouvèrent magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en chignon tandis que quelque une de ses mèches ondulaient sur le coin de son cou en porcelaine. Sa peau était aussi blanche que l'aspirine, mais sa beauté la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son maquillage ressortait ses yeux bleus, ses cils se courbaient alors que ses lèvres rouges en forme de cœur désiraient ceux de cet homme qui était en face d'elle.

Ce qui la rendait unique chez cette jeune fille était bien ses oreilles et sa queue de tigre blanc. Oui, derrière cette forme humaine se trouvait un destin animal. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui prouvait sa royauté, elle faisait partie de la ligner des Soleil. Elle était effectivement la princesse du royaume du Soleil. Cette jeune brune se nommait Perle de Pluie, fille du roi du Soleil et des Animaux. "Un mariage arrangé" direz-vous ? Détrompez-vous ! Ce couple fut amoureux dès l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle se souviendra toujours de comment elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme. On pouvait dire qu'il y eut eu beaucoup de chemin avant qu'ils ne réalisèrent qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin devant son futur époux, elle parvint à lui murmurer quelques mots que seul lui pouvait entendre "Je t'aime". Lui disait-elle avec son sourire radieux. Cet homme brun qui était ici même n'était d'autre que le capitaine Crochet. Oui, cette magnifique princesse s'apprêtait à épouser un pirate. Mais celui-ci semblait différent des autres. Derrière son côté malfaisant et méchant se trouvait un cœur pur dont seulement Perle avait pu remarquer. Au début, cette idée de mariage était inimaginable. Ses parents pensaient que jamais le peuple accepterait sur le trône un pirate comme lui. Pourtant, en prouvant sa confiance et en montrant ce dont il était capable, tous étaient tombés sous son charme.

Il était là, devant la belle. Il avait sur sa main gauche son crochet et une tenue qui était tout à fait différente dont il portait habituellement. Étrangement, cela ne lui dérangeait pas. Il était prêt à tout pour elle, son amour dépassait toute sa logique et sa statue de pirate. Il allait devenir une autre personne. Mais était-ce qu'il souhaitait ? Vivre dans la royauté et avoir tout ce dont il avait envie ? Être l'une de ces personnes auxquelles il dérobait des richesses auparavant ?

De ses yeux bleus océan, il regarda sans la moindre occasion sa princesse. Il l'a trouvé magnifique dans cette robe blanche. Lui, portait une tenue sobre, digne d'un futur prince. Bien évidemment, il prit soin de garder sa barbe robuste, il ne voulait pas la raser, il en était hors de question. Le brun sourit lorsqu'il entendit le murmure de Perle. Il fit un pas vers elle, se retenant de l'embrasser et caressa à l'aide de son crochet la peau délicate du bras de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et détourna d'un seul mouvement. Elle rougissait et savait très bien pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Tout était parfait pour eux, rien ne pouvait leur arriver dès à présent. Sous les regards du roi et de la reine, rien ne pouvait arrêter le mariage.

Cependant, durant la cérémonie, alors que les mariés venaient de s'échanger les bagues aux doigts et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dire "je le veux", une fumée noir et bleu apparut dans la salle. On aurait dit une tornade enfumée ! C'était à la fois impressionnant et inquiétant. Par réflexe, Crochet demanda à son très bon ami, Monsieur Mouche de lui donner une épée et protégea sa belle en se mettant devant elle. Il brandit son épée en face de cette chose qui enveloppa un corps nouveau. Seuls les parents de la princesse savaient très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Mais, quand la brume disparut, tous reconnurent aussitôt de qui il s'agissait : la sœur jumelle maléfique, Perle Noir. Elle était là, avec son sourire sur diabolique. Depuis toujours, il y a eu une grande rivalité entre ces sœurs, mais jamais elles ne sont venues aux mains comme disait la prophétie. Serait-ce donc ici même qu'elles devraient se battre ? Dans une église ? Durant le mariage ? "Non, tout, mais pas ça", pensait Perle de Pluie. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son pirate, elle vit de l'inquiétude sur lui, tout comme elle. Cette femme qui se tenait devant eux est encore plus forte et puissante que n'importe qu'elle méchante issue des contes de fées.

Mais, quand la brume disparut, tous reconnurent aussitôt de qui il s'agissait : Et, bien qu'elle fût la sœur jumelle de Perle de Pluie, elle était pourtant très différente concernant le physique et le caractère. Mise à part la voix qui était la même, rien, je dis bien, rien ne pouvait nous prouver qu'elles étaient sœurs jumelles. L'une est brune et l'autre blanc, l'une à les yeux bleus et l'autre brun, Perle de Pluie préfère le violet et posséda un destin animal d'un tigre blanc alors que Perle Noir, il s'agit plutôt du bleu et un destin de lion blanc.

Elle fut là et s'avança devant ce jeune couple. Un moment, des gardiens tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais, rien qu'en frottant son pouce à un autre doigt, ils furent aussitôt projetés contre un mur, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les conviés furent effrayés dès cet instant-là.

\- Et bien très chère sœur, pourquoi m'avez-vous pas convié ? Nous faisons partie du même sang pourtant ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Mais, Crochet, protégeant sa bien-aimée, menaça à l'aide de son épée cette terrifiante jeune femme et contesta d'une voix furieuse :

\- Ne t'approche pas de ma femme ! Sors d'ici, tu n'as rien à faire là !

Soudain, Perle Noir disparut et réapparu en quelques secondes seulement, devant le pirate, à quelques centimètres seulement. Dès cet instant, il n'avait plus son épée, la lionne l'avait enlevé de ses mains grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle posa sa main contre le torse du beau brun et lui susurre à l'oreille :

\- T'as femme ? Je te rappelle pitoyable pirate que vous n'avez toujours pas dit « je le veux ».

Elle sourit, fiert de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis, dans un mouvement rapide, une force invisible s'empara du pirate. Les yeux de Perle Noir devinrent aussi blancs que ses cheveux. Elle le regarda tandis qu'il fut incapable de bouger et de parler. Oui, on peut dire qu'elle était très douée. Tellement, qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'éloigna du brun et parla, de telle manière que tout le monde pouvait comprendre à plus de deux cents mètres :

\- D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il serait temps de remettre les choses aux claires. Ma sœur ne mérite pas le bonheur avec cet homme. Ce qui est clair. Regardez-le, ce méprisable homme, comment peut-il combler ma sœur alors qu'il n'a rien pour la protéger hein ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa sœur et continua, sans que quelqu'un ne vienne l'interrompre :

\- Et puis sœurette, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as appris que chacun d'entre nous a droit à une fin heureuse non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Perle Noir ? demanda Perle de Pluie, inquiète de ce que sa sœur pouvait avoir comme idée dans sa tête.

\- Ce que je veux ? Et bien…

Elle disparut, et réapparut devant la mariée. Celle-ci, fit un pas en arrière tellement qu'elle fut surprise par l'apparition de la sorcière. Mais, gardant la tête froide, elle tenta de ne pas défaillir devant elle.

\- Et bien, que j'ai ma fin heureuse moi aussi.

\- Et comment la souhaites-tu ?

Les deux sœurs s'observèrent, les yeux dans les yeux comme-ci le combat se faisaient entre regards. Mais, Perle Noir céda la première ce qui fut étonnant. Elle se dirigea vers les invités et dit à tout le monde, tout en ouvrant ses bras :

\- Ma fin heureuse serait ça !

Tout à coup, une grande fumée noire enveloppa la sœur maléfique et elle disparut. Au même moment, un vent gigantesque brisa les verres et un gaz épais, noir et bleu dévasta tout sur son passage. Les conviés s'envolèrent tout comme les décors et autres objets qui se trouvaient dans l'église. Par chance, dès l'instant où la sœur était partie, le pirate ne fut plus paralysé. Il eut par réflexe de prendre dans ses bras sa bien-aimée. Mais ce vent puissant balayait tout sur son passage. Ils s'envolèrent tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre tandis qu'ils essayaient de se tenir la main. Mais, dès qu'ils se séparèrent, tous les deux comprirent qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais se revoir, que tout était fini.

\- Crochet ! criait-elle désespérée !

\- Perle ! répondait-il tout en essayant de la reprendre.

Mais, lorsqu'ils se perdirent de vue, tout ce qui faisait du royaume du Soleil disparut, comme une feuille blanche. Il n'y avait plus rien, ce vent avait tout aspiré sur son passage.

« Que ta fin misérable devienne ma fin heureuse ! »


	3. Chapter 1

Courant à vive allure, une petite blonde tentait de fuir les personnes aux fourches derrière elle. Elle avait peur d'eux, elle était si jeune. Dans cette forêt immense, elle essayait de sauter les branches d'arbres et d'esquiver les arbres. Elle semblait essoufflée. Cette petite fille qui semblait si effrayer n'était d'autre que Phoebe. À l'âge de six ans seulement, elle était la détestée de son village. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas et elle ne pouvait pas le dire à ses parents. Ils étaient morts brûlés au bûcher. Elle n'avait personne sur qui compter. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle espérait le plus pendant qu'elle fuyait les villageois : elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à avancer dans la vie. Alors elle courrait, dans cette forêt. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait de l'énergie à revendre. Mais pourtant, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir au bout de quelques minutes. Alors elle courrait, fatiguée.

Par chance, elle se retrouvait au port. Et, à seulement quelques mètres au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir un magnifique à vive allure, une petite blonde tentait de fuir les personnes aux fourches derrière elle. Elle se réfugiait alors à l'intérieur, échappant en passant des villageois. Elle s'était cachée derrière une barrique à vin. Elle les regardait chercher discrètement. Ils avaient tous des fourches ainsi que des torches enflammées. Ils avaient l'air révolté et perdu. Ils la cherchaient bien évidemment, mais ils ne la voyaient pas. C'était une grande chance pour elle que de voyager à bord de ce bateau, c'était une occasion en or pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie de pirate.

Au bout d'un moment, les villageois décidaient de rentrer chez eux. Elle n'était pas là, alors à quoi bon chercher ? Phoebe était ravie de les voir partir. Heureuse, elle se levait, prête à descendre du bateau pour se commencer une nouvelle vie comme elle le souhaitait. Mais contre toute attente, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre du navire, elle sentait quelque chose qui la retenait de faire le moindre pas et qui la soulevait même ! Elle se débattait bien que cela ne changeait rien.

\- Mais lâchez-moi espèce de pirate ! disait-elle en essayant de s'échapper.

Rien à faire, la personne gardait la petite. Des hommes se rassemblaient autour d'elle et de la personne qui la maintenait. C'étaient tous des pirates. L'homme, retournait la jeune fille et la regardait attentivement. Quant à Phoebe, elle tentait de donner des coups de poing. Mais, bien plus fort, il parvenait à les esquiver. Ce pirate, elle connaissait très bien, enfin plus ou moins. Il s'agissait du célèbre pirate, capitaine Crochet. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur lui. Apparemment, il aurait battu le capitaine Barbe Noir et aurait exploré Neverland. Cet homme qu'elle vénérait inconsciemment, était là, devant elle. Il avait environ la vingtaine d'années, mais avec ça barbe, on lui donnerait dix ans de plus. Ses yeux bleus illuminaient son visage blanc et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient tellement beaux et rebelle que toutes les filles voulaient explorer cette magnifique chevelure. Il était vêtu d'un haut noir en cuir dans le col descendait en forme de V, un blouson en cuir noir qui descendait jusqu'au niveau de ses jambes, un pantalon noir moulant ainsi qu'une paire de bottes. Sa carrure, son regard, son style vestimentaire, son caractère et son fameux crochet… Il avait tout pour plaire, toutes les filles tombaient sous son charme. Mais pas Phoebe, elle était bien trop jeune pour s'intéresser aux hommes. Il avait environ la vingtaine d'années, mais avec ça barbe, on lui donnerait dix ans de plus. Elle était face à son idole bien qu'elle ne sût pas à quoi il ressemblait. Elle s'arrêtait alors de le frapper et le regardait, bouche-bée.

\- Vous… Vous êtes…

Elle avait beau essayé de parler, elle n'arrivait pas à finir la moindre de ses phrases. Le pirate souriait, amusé de la voir dans cette situation. Il la tenait par le col de la veste noir de la jeune fille. Elle était vêtue seulement d'un vieux pantalon déchiré, un haut gris ainsi qu'une vieille paire de botte pourrie. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés sous forme de tresse banale. Elle avait tellement couru que des mèches s'échappaient de sa coupe, d'autres couvraient une partie de son visage.

\- Je vois que mon nom t'est familier… Dis-moi, que fait une petite créature telle que toi fais ici sur mon bateau ? Veux-tu finir comme repas aux crocodiles ? Sais-tu au moins ce que ça fait que d'oser monter sur mon navire ? Sur le Jolly Roger ?

Paniqué, la petite commençait à se débattre dans tous les sens :

\- Non s'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en supplie !

Le pirate, emmenait la jeune sur le bord du navire. Au-dessus d'elle se trouvait des animaux marins qui l'attendaient pour leurs repas. Dès cet instant, elle savait très bien que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un seul fil. Elle espérait que Crochet ne la jetterait pas à l'eau. Les autres s'approchaient de leur capitaine. L'un d'entre eux tapotait l'épaule du brun et lui disait avec hésitation :

\- Capitaine… Et si on la gardait avec nous… Elle pourrait nous servir d'appât pour les marins… Comme ça, on pourra les attaquer par surprise plus facilement…

L'homme qui détenait encore Phoebe se tournait vers celui-ci. Il jetait un coup d'œil vers son compagnon puis vers elle. Il alternait et finissait par la poser sur le bateau. Pourtant, il la tenait encore par le col pour éviter qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Il se baissait pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de la gamine, sourît et lui dît, amusé :

\- Hm… C'est vrai que cette stratégie pourrait être un gros avantage pour nous. C'est d'accord, on la garde avec nous !

L'équipage, ravi de cette nouvelle portait ensemble la petite, comme-ci elle était un trophée pour eux. Crochet, regardait dans un coin l'équipage qui commençait déjà à fêter cette nouvelle. Pourtant, Phoebe semblait être la seule insatisfaite de cette nouvelle. Elle voulait fuir, elle voulait essayer de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. C'était la seule qui ne souhaitait pas être une pirate. Comme ça, on pourra les attaquer par surprise plus facilement…

\- Non-non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Je ne veux pas être une pirate !

L'un d'entre eux, souriait et lui répondait alors :

\- Alors tu veux finir aux crocodiles ?

Les hommes rigolaient ensemble alors que la jeune Phoebe ne disait plus rien.


	4. Chapter 2

_**2.**_

 _Seize ans plus tôt…_

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Cette voix masculine qui résonnait dans la tête de la petite fille n'était d'autre qu'un psychologue. C'était vers ses six ans où tout commença. Tandis qu'il lui répéta la question encore et encore, elle finit par lui répondre, tout en jouant avec une épée en carton :

\- Je m'appelle Phoebe.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai six ans.

\- Quel est-ton histoire ?

C'est alors qu'elle eut un moment d'égarement. Dès cet instant, on eut cru qu'elle n'était plus parmi nous. Elle restait là, assise en train de regarder son jouet. Elle était toute seule dans cette pièce blanche, mais malgré son âge, elle se doutait bien qu'on l'écoutât. C'était la septième fois qu'on lui posait cette question. Chaque semaine, elle avait droit à cette question. Et chaque semaine, ils eurent droit à la même réponse…

\- Mes parents ont été brûlés au bûcher et depuis les villageois ont essayé de me tuer. Je me suis alors échappée et j'ai été adopté par des pirates. L'un d'entre eux est le capitaine Crochet. Mes parents ont été brûlés au bûcher et depuis les villageois ont essayé de me tuer. Il était comme mon grand-frère. Mais un jour, j'ai été surprise de faire de vilaines choses. Je me suis alors enfuie grâce à un haricot magique qui m'a emmené ici, devant l'orphelinat.

 _Dix ans plus tôt…_

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Au fil des jours qui passèrent, les réponses étaient les mêmes. Mais, aujourd'hui était différent. L'homme qui questionnait la jeune brune était plus âgé avec le temps. Néanmoins, son tempérament et sa détermination n'avaient pas changé. Il lui posa alors la même question. Quant à elle, au lieu d'être attentif, elle lisait un livre ayant pour titre « Peter Pan ». Mais lorsqu'il lui répéta la même question, elle s'arrêta de lire et elle le regarda. Un moment de silence s'installa dans cette pièce enfermée par les murs. Après quelques minutes, elle ferma son livre et elle lui répondit :

\- Je m'appelle Phoebe. J'ai douze ans et aucune famille ne veut de moi.

L'homme fut surpris par cette réponse. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne se répétait pas. Il nota alors dans son carnet le comportement inhabituel de sa patiente. Elle avait raison sur un point : aucune personne ne voulait l'adopter. Mais pourquoi ? Cette question restait toujours en suspente. À chaque fois que la petite était avec l'un d'entre eux, des phénomènes étranges se produisaient de tel manière qu'aucun d'entre eux ne désiraient pas s'exprimer à l'orphelinat. Quant à elle, tout ce qu'elle faisait était un vrai mystère.

\- Et sais-tu comment tu es arrivée ici ? Demanda-t-il à l'orpheline.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur livre. Elle eut un moment de silence avant qu'elle lui réponde avec quelques hésitations :

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Bonjour et soyez la bienvenue dans La Minute des Star ! Il nota alors dans son carnet le comportement inhabituel de sa patiente. Il s'agit de la chanteuse et actrice Phoebe ! Cette jeune fille a été découverte deux ans auparavant. Elle est maintenant une chanteuse mondialement connue pour ses reprises tels que Sorry de Justine Bieber ou encore I Really Like you de Carly Rae Jepsen ainsi que ses musiques comme Dreaming Alone et The Beginning. Alors Phoebe, racontez-nous votre histoire !

Devant les projecteurs et les caméras, une jeune femme d'âgés vingt-deux ans étaient assise dans un canapé confortable, face à une femme d'environ la trentaine. Depuis le temps, Phoebe n'était plus la petite orpheline dont nous connaissons. Elle était devenue une jeune femme belle, radieuse et célèbre : ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés grâce à une tresse en papillon. Ses beaux yeux bleus illuminaient son visage clair. Ses lèvres pulpeuses en forme de cœur étaient d'un rouge bordeaux. Elle portait un petit haut blanc avec une jupe noir mat ce qui laissait voir son ventre plat et musclé. Pour révéler sa silhouette de jeune femme, elle avait de beaux escarpins noirs à talons.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait faire une interview, prescrit par son agent. Souriante, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle réussirait dans son avenir. Pourtant, contre toute attente, sa vie à basculer grâce à une simple chanson.

Face à la question, elle haussa ses épaules et lui répondit avec un petit rire :

\- Et bien… Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, mais… Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous raconter sur mon histoire. À l'âge de seize ans, je suis partie et vers vingt ans, je me suis mis à jouer dans les quartiers pour gagner de l'argent en chantant et jouant de la guitare acoustique. Puis on m'a trouvé et je suis maintenant une chanteuse et actrice.

Durant tout le long de son discours, elle ne se préoccupait pas des caméras et des personnes qui l'écoutaient. À la différence du désir de la journaliste, Phoebe ne souhaitait pas raconter plus de chose sur son passé orpheline. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs comprendre au moment où la jeune femme essayait d'insister. La jeune blonde ne voulait pas se remémorer de son passé. Aujourd'hui encore, elle faisait des cauchemars sur ce qu'elle avait vécus. Entre misères, mystère et trouble psychologie, elle n'avait pas eu une enfance radieuse comme les autres enfants.

Après avoir refusé de répondre à une question, la journaliste changea immédiatement de sujet :

\- À votre avis, à quoi et dû votre succès ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Je dirais que c'est grâce à mon agent qui m'a permis de me faire connaître et de montrer mon talent. Mais surtout grâce à mes fans qui me soutiennent et qui sont toujours là pour moi, la jeune femme sourit face à la réaction de Phoebe tandis qu'elle continua. Enfin, je pense que c'est grâce à mon petit-ami Colton Haynes qui a toujours est toujours là pour moi. À la différence des autres personnes, ma seule famille n'est d'autre que mes fans, mon agent et mon copain. Sans eux, je ne serais rien.

Sur ces mots touchants, la journaliste sourit et après une série d'autres questions, Phoebe termina l'interview par l'une de ses prestations. Plus tard, une fois que la publicité venait de passer, quelques ingénieurs disposèrent les instruments respectifs sur la scène. Et, pendant qu'ils installèrent tout, la jeune fille les aida. C'était bien une première. Depuis le début de la carrière de la journaliste, jamais elle n'avait vu une célébrité aider des techniciens. Elle était bien plus différente et sage que les autres. Une fois que tout était prêt, elle se positionna devant un micro Eagletone usb, maintenu par un pied micro. Lorsque le cameraman signala qu'ils étaient en directe, Phoebe se concentra sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Respirant un bon coup, elle sentit les lumières qui éblouirent que son corps. Puis, lorsqu'elle entendit les coups de baguettes, le rythme de la batterie, les grattes des guitares électriques, et le son de la basse, elle se mit alors à chanter. C'est alors que les projecteurs se dirigèrent sur l'ensemble des musiciens et que toutes les personnes, techniciennes, caméraman, journalistes ainsi que les fans qui suivaient l'émission furent emportés dans le rythme et la passion de la musique. Cette musique bougeait et qui hantait les esprits se nommait Fireproof. Phoebe chanta de telles sortes qu'elle fut aussi sous l'emprise de la chanson. Elle n'avait pas peur du ridicule, ni même des conséquences que pouvaient apporter ses compositions. C'est alors que les projecteurs se dirigèrent sur l'ensemble des musiciens et que toutes les personnes, techniciennes, cameraman, journalistes ainsi que les fans qui suivaient l'émission furent emportés dans le rythme et la passion de la musique.

Chaque musique avait une propre signification. Ici, il s'agissait de la vengeance, du besoin de brûler tout ce qu'elle avait subi auparavant. N'aimant néanmoins pas la violence, elle exprimait ce dont elle ressentait au plus profond de son être.

Lorsqu'elle avait terminé, elle regarda les personnes qui étaient devant elle et vit alors la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de la plupart d'entre eux. Alors qu'un long silence se fit entendre, un « coupé » résonna dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'une sonnerie stoppa l'ambiance et que l'émission s'arrêta. La journaliste remercia Phoebe d'être venue et elle repartit dans sa loge pour se changer. En entrant, elle découvrit un bouquet de rose violet et blanc. Elle s'approcha vers cette étrange attention et vit alors une carte insérée dedans. Elle la sortit et lu à voix haute ce qui était écrit :

« Ces roses sont la naissance de notre amour. Tu es la beauté et la bonté qui font éclore ses magnifiques fleurs. Prends-en soin, elles te protégeront dans cette jungle sans fin.

C.»

Déposant la carte sur la table de coiffeuse, elle prit dans ses mains le bouquet et sentit l'odeur enivrante de ces fleurs. C'est alors qu'une personne frappa à la porte. La jeune blonde ouvrit et découvrit son petit-ami. Ce beau jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleus embrassa sa belle. Il posa sa main contre le dos de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, elle le laissa rentrer et admira son copain. À peine venait-elle de fermer la porte qu'elle fut plaquée contre celle-ci. Le châtain, la regarda et plaça son bras au-dessus de Phoebe. Ils se regardèrent encore et encore pour enfin s'embrasser. Au fil de cet instant, il déposa ses baisers sur le cou délicat de la jeune fille.

\- Alors les fleurs, tu as aimé… ? murmurait-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune blonde.

Phoebe sourit et, savourant les délicatesses, elle lui répondit :

\- Oui… Merci beaucoup Colton…

Dans un mouvement délicat et sensuel, elle sentit l'une des mains du jeune homme descendit vers les hanches, puis la cuisse et remontait… Phoebe l'arrêta aussitôt. Elle le recula et baissa son regard. Elle savait bien pourquoi il se comportait ainsi avec elle. Mais elle déclina.

\- Je suis désolée, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas… contesta Phoebe, gênée.

Face à son opposition, le jeune homme comprit. Il partit vers la fenêtre et regarda un moment la ville. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas ? Son refus énerva alors Colton. Le creux de ses joues se fit plus remarquer tandis qu'il se retourna vers elle. Bras croisés, il s'arrêta et la contempla. Jamais une fille ne se refusait à lui, mais pourtant, c'était le cas ici.

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Ҫa fait quand même six mois qu'on est ensemble ! s'écria le jeune homme tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Phoebe baissa ses yeux et eut quelques hésitations avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas… Je ne suis pas…

\- Pas prête ? interrompit Colton sur les nerfs. Tu as quand même vingt-deux ans bordel !

Sur ces dis, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, soupira brutalement pour ensuite lui dire :

\- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te laisser. Je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre pour rien.

Il ouvrit la porte et partit tout en claquant la porte. Les yeux de la jeune blonde continuaient de la fixer. Durant un moment, elle ne dit plus rien et n'osa plus sortir de cette pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'effondra en larmes et tomba sur ses genoux. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage alors qu'elle essaya de les essuyer. Elle n'aimait pas la vie qu'elle menait. Certes, elle était célèbre, avait des personnes toujours là pour elle, elle avait un toit… Mais personne ne pouvait la comprendre qui elle était vraiment… Derrière son sourire radieux et sa bonne volonté se cachait une personne beaucoup plus sombre et plus mystérieuse. Pendant qu'elle se morfondait sur ce qu'elle vivait, les roses fanèrent et devinrent aussi noir que sa tristesse.


	5. Chapter 3

_**3.**_

Lors d'une nuit mouvementée, Phoebe se réveilla en larme. Elle s'assit sur son lit et alluma lampe de chevet. Elle regarda le miroir qui était en face d'elle et repensa à ses rêves. Il y avait un homme barbu, un immense tourbillon vert et… De la magie… Chaque nuit, elle pleurait dans ses rêves. C'était comme-ci il y avait quelque chose qui était séparée d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Avec tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait peur qu'un jour quelqu'un apprenne son terrible secret. C'est alors qu'elle voulait partir, elle avait envie de tout quitter pour recommencer sa vie. Ce fut en essuyant ses larmes qu'elle décida alors de tout changer. Chaque nuit, elle pleurait dans ses rêves. Elle prit son téléphone, et regarda ses photos. Elle resta un moment sur les images qu'elle a pris avec Colton. Son cœur se serra en repensant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait de faire. Pinçant ses lèvres, elle éteignit son téléphone et partit alors en gardant son objet téléphonique dans sa poche. Elle sortit de l'hôtel sans le moindre problème et demanda un taxi.

Il était environ quatre heures vingt et son nouvel objectif s'apprêta de démarrer.

En entrant dans le véhicule, elle ordonna au chauffeur de l'emmener le plus loin possible de cette ville. Mais l'homme, surprit par ce que venait de dire Phoebe, lui demanda :

\- Mais mademoiselle vers où vous…

\- N'importe ! interrompit la jeune blonde. Emmenez-moi jusqu'à l'endroit le plus reculé de cette ville.

Sur ces dis, le chauffeur alluma le moteur et démarra. Durant les premiers kilomètres, elle observa les gratte-ciels de New York. Adieu la célébrité, adieu les fans, adieu la musique…

\- Adieu Colton, murmura-t-elle.

Puis, sous le coup de la fatigue, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit durant tout le reste du trajet.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, l'homme venait de s'arrêter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit qu'une immense forêt qui bordait la route. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'arrêtait ici, il n'y avait pas de village et ni même d'indication. C'était comme désert. Elle sortit de la voiture, prit ses bagages et le paya alors.

\- Désolée mademoiselle, mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Dit-il, désolé.

Il partit ensuite, laissant ainsi seule la blonde dans cet endroit inconnu. Une fois qu'elle ne voyait plus de voitures, elle continua sa route, seule à pied. Les bagages à la main, elle marcha durant des minutes sans arrêter. Se fut alors au bout de deux heures qu'elle s'arrêta. Elle avait beau continuer de marcher, elle ne voyait rien au bout. C'était encore et toujours là même chose ! Une grande route entourée d'une forêt. Elle soupira longuement et alluma son téléphone. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau. Elle était perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire dès cet instant. Se fut alors sous la colère qu'elle balança ses sacs dans la forêt.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi, hein ?

Elle poussa un hurlement et perdit tout espoir. Alors même qu'elle commençait de réaliser son rêve, elle avait maintenant plus une lueur de volonté en elle. Elle observa le soleil qui éblouissait la route et ne savait plus comment faire.

Soudain, alors qu'elle perdit tout espoir en elle, elle sentit le vent qui la poussait violemment sur la route. Elle devait continuer de marcher. Bien qu'elle n'y connaisse rien au destin, elle sentait qu'elle devait se fier à son intuition. Elle reprit alors ses affaires et continua de marcher tout droit.

Et, alors qu'elle s'apprêta une nouvelle fois de s'arrêter, elle vit alors un panneau vert.

« Bienvenue à Storybrooke »

Elle resta un moment devant avant d'ensuite de rentrer dans cette ville inconnue. Et, lorsqu'elle franchit la délimitation, elle sentit alors une sensation nouvelle s'emparer en elle. À peine, venait-elle de faire le premier pas qu'elle prit une grande respiration. S'en pouvoir expliquer les choses, elle sentit que quelque chose revenait en elle. Mais quoi ?

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle finit par arriver dans un petit village sympathique. Les bagages dans les mains, son visage fatigué et ses cheveux décoiffés, elle remarquait tous les yeux des habitants qui dévisageaient la nouvelle arrivante. Ne se préoccupant pas d'eux, elle observa tous les bâtiments quelle croisaient : une église en bois, un restaurant, un motel, une vieille librairie avec une horloge, une boutique, un hôpital, un port ainsi que poste de police. Ce n'était pas aussi grand comme New-York mais néanmoins, Phoebe était sûre que personne ne la reconnaîtra dans cette ville lointaine. Après avoir examiné cette ville, elle finit par s'arrêter dans le restaurant Chez Granny. En rentrant, elle remarqua tous les yeux qui étaient posés sur elle. Durant quelques secondes, tout le monde s'arrêta. L'avaient-ils reconnu ? Savaient-ils enfin de compte qui elle était ? Elle pinça ses lèvres et partit s'asseoir à une table proche d'un mur. Elle mit ses bagages sous la table pour éviter de déranger les clients ainsi que les servants. Elle prit un menu et commanda un bon chocolat chaud à la chantilly. En attendant de recevoir sa boisson, elle reçut un message. Déverrouillant son téléphone, elle remarqua qu'elle avait plusieurs messages. Elle en avait deux de son agent et un de Colton. Elle hésita un moment de le lire avant de finir de l'éteindre. Si elle le laisser trop longtemps allumer, elle risquerait de faire localiser. Puis, alors qu'elle allait recevoir sa boisson chaude, elle remarqua des personnes rentrées précipitamment dans le restaurant. Il s'agissait d'une femme blonde aux yeux bleus, d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Ses longs cheveux ondulés jusqu'à sa poitrine généreuse, son blouson en cuir rouge dessinait sa silhouette de femme fatale tandis que son jean bleu foncé couvrait ses jambes fines. À la différence des femmes comme elle, elle ne portait pas de chaussure à talons, mais de simples bottes montantes cuivrées marron. Avec elle se trouvait un homme d'environ la trentaine d'années. Il s'agissait d'un châtain aux yeux bleus. Il était vêtu d'un blouson en cuire marron foncé avec pantalon foncé. Discutant tous les deux, la jeune blonde réalisa qu'elle était le centre du problème. Grâce à la plaque jaune en étoile, elle remarqua aussi qu'ils étaient tous les deux de la police. Elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'ils se disaient, mais néanmoins, elle entendit le mot de « papa » venant de la blonde. Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêta à interroger la personne âgée sur le comptoir, elle s'arrêta à l'arrivée d'une autre personne. À la différence des autres, Phoebe saisit qu'elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ la trentaine d'années, un beau brun aux yeux bleu océan qui interpella le shérif. À la différence du châtain, celui-ci portait que du noir : il avait un blouson en cuir noir, un haut noir avec un col en forme de V, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires. Sa barbe naissante et sa moustache donnaient un côté dangereux chez lui ce qui attirait la plupart des filles. Bien qu'il fût un homme comme les autres, celui-ci avait des bagues sur ses doigts. Il était vraiment l'image typique d'un homme provocateur et surtout mauvais. Phoebe regarda un moment ce beau brun. Ce visage, ses yeux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait vu cet homme. Elle le voyait dans ses rêves, mais elle ne le réalisera bien assez tardivement. Lorsqu'il était enfin face à la jeune femme, ils s'embrassèrent. La jeune fille elle, au lieu d'être déçue, elle inclina sa tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient mignons, pensait-elle. Elle repensa alors à son petit copain qui commençait à lui manquer. Elle les observa durant un moment discuté jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçût que le brun s'approcha d'elle. Phoebe, ne sachant quoi faire, elle chercha un moyen de se préoccuper. Elle prit alors le menu et fit semblant de regarder la carte. Quand il fut assis devant elle, la jeune fille posa la carte et inclina une nouvelle fois sa tête sur le côté.

\- Excusez-moi, mais… Comment se fait-il que les personnes se comportent bizarrement avec moi ? N'ont-ils pas l'habitude de voir une nouvelle arrivante ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Face à sa question qui était plus où moins pertinente, le jeune homme sourit. Il posa ses mains sur la table et lui répondit d'une voix agréable :

\- C'est exact. C'est rare de voir des personnes ici arrivées dans cette ville.

À son tour, il examina la jeune fille. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la rencontrait. Jamais auparavant, il ne l'avait vu.

\- Quel est ton prénom ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Je… Je m'appelle Dakota Hashia. Phoebe eut quelques hésitations avant de lui répondre. Ne voulant pas que son identité soit mise à nue, celle-ci préférait se créer une nouvelle identité.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue ici ? interrogea-t-il à la jeune fille.

\- Et bien disons que j'ai besoin de changer de vie en habitant dans cette magnifique ville.

Elle lui sourit et saisit alors son chocolat chaud qu'on venait de lui apporter. Tandis qu'ils discutèrent ensemble, la shérif remarqua que la nouvelle arrivante mentait. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas à côté d'eux, elle arrivait à entendre là où elle était la discussion. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, comment se faisait-elle qu'une jeune fille comme elle ait pu rentrer dans cette ville ? Comment avait-elle brisé l'enchantement qui empêchait n'importe qui de passer ? Ce mystère était comme une nouvelle aventure qui risquerait de chambouler la ville de Storybrooke.


	6. Chapter 4

_**4.**_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés déjà depuis la rencontre entre Phoebe et le capitaine. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle détesterait ça nouvelle vie, celle-ci semblait enthousiaste de vivre en compagnies d'une troupe de pirates n'est pas aussi ennuyant et nul qu'elle croyait. Au contraire, elle avait fini par sympathiser avec chacun des pirates du bateau. Ils étaient douze au total. Il y avait Excited, Vilain, Horrible, El Diablo, Shades, Affreux, Ténébreux, Pervers, Sadique, Coléreux, Mouche et le capitaine Crochet. Au début, cela été très difficile de faire partie des leurs. Je me souviens un matin où Phoebe se changeait. Alors qu'elle s'habillait tranquillement, le capitaine rentrait dans la chambre où elle se changeait.

\- Attention je…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait de finir sa phrase, la petite lui coupait la parole et lui balançait par colère sa petite veste noire :

\- On frappe avant d'entrer !

Le capitaine enlevait le haut de son visage. Et, sur le ton de la colère, il lui disait :

\- On ne parle pas ainsi à son capitaine !

Lorsqu'elle finissait de mettre son petit haut, elle s'approchait vers lui et, haut comme trois pommes, posaient ses petites mains contre ses hanches et lui répondait en le regardant dans les yeux :

\- TU N'ES PAS MON CAPITAINE ! TU M'AS KIDNAPPE POUR TON PLEIN GRAIS !

\- ET ALORS ?! TU AS NULLE PART POUR ALLER ?! D'AILLEURS, POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS AVEC TES PARENTS EN CE MOMENT MEME HEIN ?!

Ils parlaient tellement fort qu'on pouvait les étendre jusqu'à plus d'un kilomètre de là où ils se situaient. Cependant, quand ils abordaient le sujet sur la famille de Phoebe, tout redevenait calme, non l'atmosphère était très différente. Phoebe serrait ses poings et ne disait rien. Elle ne regardait plus son capitaine, elle restait là, devant lui, les larmes aux yeux. Quant à lui, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la petite. Elle était passée d'un état très énervé à très triste.

\- C'est… C'est parce que mes parents sont morts !

Sur cette révélation, la petite Phoebe se réfugiait dans un autre endroit du bateau. Tous les équipages remarquaient la tristesse qu'il lui avait infligée. Il sortait alors de la chambre et remarquait l'expression de chacun de ses équipages. Bien qu'ils ne pussent rien faire de spécial ceux-ci semblaient remontés contre leur capitaine. Il râlait, balançant son crochet sur les nerfs et partaient se réfugier dans sa chambre, histoire de boire un coup. Au même moment, Phoebe pleurait à chaude larme. Elle ne voulait qu'il apprenne son histoire, elle voulait que ça reste un secret. Elle ne désirait plus revoir son capitaine, elle espérait être seule jusqu'à demain, le temps qu'elle reprenne sur elle. Mais un homme de petite taille, barbu costaud, vêtu d'un bonnet rouge comme le vin sur sa tête s'approchait vers elle. Il s'agenouillait, demandant ce qu'elle avait. Mais celle-ci ne disait rien. Il s'asseyait auprès d'elle, lui parlait pour lui remonter le moral. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finissait par sympathiser avec cet étrange pirate. Curieuse, elle lui demandait alors pour changer de conversation :

\- Dis, comment tu t'appelles ?

Le pirate, souriait, passait une main dans les cheveux de la petite et lui disait :

\- Moi ? C'est Mouche !

Phoebe rigolait, trouvant le prénom drôle. Durant un moment, les deux discutaient paisiblement. Et, petit à petit, des pirates venaient les rejoindre pendant leur discutions. Et, alors qu'ils rigolaient tous ensemble, le capitaine buvaient à s'en soûler. Du bon rhum, rien que de tel pour oublier tous les tracas pensait-il. Et, tandis que l'équipage sympathisait avec la petite, celle-ci se demandait bien pourquoi le capitaine lui manquait une main. Après tout, il avait un crochet non ? Bien qu'elle eût entendu plein de rumeurs sur lui, elle ne savait pas la raison exacte. Mais pour elle, une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que c'était que de perdre des êtres proches. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait au début ! Alors qu'ils discutaient tous ensemble, un pirate abordait un sujet sur le capitaine auquel il n'aurait jamais dû parler :

\- Et puis tu sais petite ! Je suis sûr que le capitaine comprend au sujet de tes parents ! Car tu sais, lui aussi, il a perdu quelqu'un de très chère qui est son grand frère !

Face à cette révélation, la petite fille se sentait misérable face à lui. L'un avait perdu son frère et l'autre ses parents. Alors qu'elle le croyait méprisable et sans cœur, il s'avérait que le capitaine avait lui aussi un passé, une vie. Ils étaient, toutes les deux, pareils.

Tandis que ces nouveaux amis discutaient avec elle, la petite brune sentit qu'une personne la regardait. Alors, détournant le regard, elle reconnut le grand pirate qui les regardait discuter. Et, pour la toute première fois, elle ressentit une pointe de mélancolie qui se dessinait sur le visage du ténébreux. Il n'était pas triste, mais on voyait que quelque chose se brisait de nouveau dans son cœur. Il se remémorait surement son douloureux passé ? Il se comparait peut-être à la vie de cette toute petite pirate ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais rien que de connaître peu de choses sur ce pirate, elle eut le sentiment de vouloir connaître plus de choses sur lui.

Elle lui sourit en espérant que sa bouille d'ange réchauffera le cœur de ce courageux pirate. Mais à la place, on ne vit que de haine et de honte. Il s'enferma dans son cabinet et depuis ce moment, on eut plus de nouvelles de la journée de ce mystérieux pirate.

Les jours passèrent et la petite Phoebe ne voyait pas son capitaine sortir de sa pièce. Les pirates commençaient à s'inquiéter. C'est pour cela qu'elle décida d'aller le rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et il s'avère qu'elle était bien la seule à ne pas l'être. Elle frappa donc à la porte, et, malgré qu'il n'y eut aucune réponse, elle rentra d'un pas décisif. En entrant, elle découvrit le corps pittoresque du capitaine. Allongée dan son lit, il dormait profondément. Son crochet était contre son visage tandis que l'autre tenait encore une bouteille de vin vide. À la différence des autres jours, il n'avait plus son gros blouson en cuir noir. Il portait simplement un haut noir ainsi que son pantalon en cuir et ses bottes. Elle le détailla du regard, et elle se sentit soudainement coupable. C'était de sa faute qu'il soit dans cet état pensait-elle. Et, avec sa toute petite taille et son jeune âge, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui remonter le moral. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et, bien que de temps à autre, on vit de la bave sortir de ses lèvres, elle s'allongea auprès du brun. Elle le regarda encore et encore et elle caressa de temps à autre sa chevelure ébène. Étrangement, sa culpabilité disparut. Néanmoins, elle eut une pointe de fascination qui fit surface dans ses pensées. Bien qu'elle fût trop jeune pour le trouver mignon, elle l'admirait pour son fort caractère et son refus de se laisser battre.

Elle le regarda encore et encore et elle caressa de temps à autre sa chevelure ébène. Un pirate comme lui. Dans cette pensée, Phoebe finit par s'endormir auprès de son capitaine contre son torse.

Et, alors qu'elle dormait profondément, le brun se réveilla silencieusement et découvrit avec stupeur la petite fille qui était là, allongée, contre lui. Il la regarda un moment dormir et remarqua alors une étrange tache de naissance en forme de soleil proche de son oreille. Il sourit, lâcha sa bouteille et la serra dans ses bras avant de dormir auprès d'elle. Et, durant cette longue sieste, une rumeur courait que Mouche aurait vu cette scène entre le pirate et la gamine.


	7. Chapter 5

_**5.**_

Après avoir récolté toutes les informations qu'il voulait, il la quitta. En se levant de sa chaise, il accompagna Phoebe à la sortie du restaurant. Entre-temps, la jeune fille paya la boisson ainsi qu'une chambre d'hôtel. Après avoir récolté toutes les informations qu'il voulait, il la quitta. Entre-temps, la jeune fille paya la boisson ainsi qu'une chambre d'hôtel. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient se quitter, un bruit inexplicable ainsi qu'un tremblement de terre secouèrent la ville tout entière. Paniqué, il la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle se réfugia contre lui. À genoux, ils essayèrent de trouver d'où ça provenait. Et, dès lorsqu'ils regardèrent à leurs gauches, ils vinrent alors la chose la plus inimaginable. Il s'agissait d'une bête, affreuse qui se nourrissait d'âmes humaines pour pouvoir survivre. Cette créature, vous dis-je, ressemblait à un renard roux, haut de plus de dix mètres de long, ses canines étaient aussi pointus qu'une aiguille, ses yeux rouges sangs observaient ses victimes se vider, ses poiles ressemblaient à des épines d'hérissons tandis que ses griffes déchiraient la route. À la différence des monstres de films d'horreur, celui-ci ne voulait de sang, mais d'une âme. À l'aide, ses yeux, il l'aspirait en paralysant sa victime. Chaque pas, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était comme une météorite qui tombait sur terre. Les villageois, paniqués parce qu'ils assistaient, se réfugièrent dans n'importe quels bâtiments pour se réfugier. En voyant cette créature des ténèbres, Phoebe sentit une peur incontrôlable qui s'emparait en elle. Elle fut dès alors figée, pétrifiée par les scènes qui suivirent. Quant à Killian lui, étant habitué à toute chose provenant des phénomènes paranormaux, essaya de la dissuader de se cacher. Mais remarquant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il décida de la porter. Ensemble, ils regagnèrent le restaurant. En entrant, il déposa la jeune fille sur une table tandis que la shérif et le châtain baissèrent les stores de telle manière que le monstre ne pouvait pas les apercevoir.

Bouleversée par ce qu'elle assistait, Phoebe resta assise, recroquevillée sur elle-même et n'écouta plus rien. Que se passait-il bon sang ? Le brun rejoignit la jeune femme et essaya de trouver un plan pour se débarrasser de ce monstre.

\- Pourquoi il y a un monstre pareil sur cette ville ? questionna le châtain à la blonde.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Mais d'après ce que je vois, elle a l'air attiré par quelqu'un qui est ici.

La créature, resta proche du restaurant. Elle renifla et durant quelques instants, ses yeux devinrent aussi noirs que les ténèbres. C'est alors qu'elle poussa un cri tellement perçant qu'il endommagea les ouïes des habitants de Storybrooke. Phoebe, ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle qui voulait seulement se reposer et commencer une nouvelle vie, elle assistait à tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. C'est alors qu'une fumée violette apparut entre Killian et la shériff. Tout deux s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une femme d'environ le même âge que le châtain. Ses cheveux noirs au carré renfermé, son visage tandis que ses yeux semblaient aussi noirs et aussi froids que de la glace. Elle était la pure incarnation du mal. S'adressant à la shériff, elle lui demanda, énervée :

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que cette chose fait ici dans ma ville Swan ?

\- Regina, on est aussi surpris que vous que de voir cette créature ici, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, mais ce n'est pas une raison de s'énerver autant, on va trouver une solution. Si elle est là, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison.

L'homme au blouson en cuir marron observa derrière les rideaux et l'interrompit :

\- De plus, il semblerait qu'elle soit cherche quelque chose qui est ici visiblement.

Lorsque la jeune fille rencontra les yeux de la brune, Regina réalisa alors une chose les plus inimaginables :

\- À moins que ça soit la faute de cette nouvelle arrivante. D'un pas pressé, elle s'avança vers la jeune blonde et prit son visage.

Phoebe, terrorisée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, supplia avec ses yeux Swan. Elle n'y était pour rien et, tout ce qu'elle assistait l'effrayée.

\- Non… Non… Ce n'est pas moi… Je… essaya-t-elle de prononcer tant bien que mal.

Killian s'interposa entre les deux et repoussa la brune.

\- Arrête, elle n'y est pour rien. contesta-t-il avec sérieux.

Tandis qu'ils essayaient de se faire entendre raison, Phoebe commença alors à perdre le contrôle. Quand elle entendit une nouvelle, le bruit strident de la bête, elle posa ses mains contre sa tête. Le bâtiment commença alors à trembler tandis que les lumières disjonctaient. Au même moment, les verres, assiettes, bouteilles, couverts et tables bougèrent de telles sortes qu'ils se collèrent contre le plafond. En voyant cet étrange phénomène, la shérif remarqua alors le comportement inhabituel de la nouvelle. Les yeux fermés, des larmes tombèrent sur son visage tandis que les vitres et miroirs vibrèrent de plus en plus fort. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Durant les secondes qui suivirent, elle ordonna à tout le monde de se coucha avant que la jeune fille poussât un cri tellement puissant que tout ce qui tremblait, explosèrent. Ce cri fut tellement puissant que chaque personne ayant un pouvoir ressentit la force de Phoebe. Un champ invisible pulvérisa au même moment la créature. Après ce dont elle venait de faire, l'affaibli de telles manières qu'elle perdit conscience. Au même moment, les deux femmes se précipitèrent aussitôt vers elle. Emma n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, Regina resta soucieuse. Fronçant les sourcils, elle pensa alors à quelqu'un de son passé. Mais, comment se faisait-il qu'une nouvelle arrivante possédait des pouvoirs aussi puissants ? Témoin par ces évènements, Killian observa alors Dakota avec surprise. Quand ils se regardèrent tous entre eux, tous furent dans l'incompréhension. Qui était-elle vraiment ?

À son réveil, Phoebe prit conscience qu'elle n'était plus dans le restaurant. Elle se demanda si tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'un rêve et conclut qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté New-York. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était derrière les barreaux, elle se releva aussitôt et regarda autour d'elle. . À peine venait-elle de se relever qu'elle sentit des vertiges prendre le dessus. Elle resta alors assise et remarqua qu'elle était menottée. Devant elle se trouvait des bureaux avec papiers en peu partout, des ordis ainsi que des chaises. Au fond, on pouvait voir une autre salle et à côté il y avait la sortie. Elle devait partir d'ici de ce monde de fou, au plus vite. Soudain, Régina débarqua. Elle fit les cent pas avant de s'arrêter devant les grilles de la prisonnière et de saisir les barreaux. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda, sérieuse :

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Oui. répondit Phoebe tout en hochant sa tête.

\- D'après ce que m'as dis Killian, tu t'appelles Dakota, c'est bien ça ? Dis est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour faire apparaître la créature tout à l'heure ? interrogea la jeune femme brune.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui…

\- Qui ne la pas créer ? Tu pourrais alors m'expliquer comment tu as fait aussi pour le faire disparaitre et exploser les vitres tant qu'on y est ! interrompit-elle brutalement.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme blonde arriva. Elle repoussa la brune en lui demandant de la laisser faire. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêta de partir, elle lui murmura « sa magie, elle puissante et je sais qui elle est. Crois-moi, cette fille est dangereuse. »

Non loin du post police se trouve une jeune femme. Elle était là, devant ce miroir d'eau de sa baignoire. Elle regarda à travers cette eau et regarda alors les exploits de la nouvelle arrivante. Un sourire se dissimula derrière ce visage glacial. Ses yeux bleu ciel reflétaient les scènes qui défilaient devant elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds lisses descendaient à la hauteur de sa poitrine plate. Elle passa une main devant sa baignoire et effaça ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle vida par la suite sa baignoire et ramena une mèche derrière ses cheveux, cachant ainsi sa tache de naissance en forme de soleil.

\- Bienvenue à Storybrooke ma très chère Phoebe.


	8. Chapter 6

_**6.**_

Quelques parts, non loin de la forêt enchantée se trouve une jeune fille. Elle était là, devant l'écurie en train de regarder sa belle-fille de quinze ans faire du cheval. Elle la haïssait, la détestait. Par sa faute, l'homme qu'elle aimait tant est mort. Cette jeune femme qui était petite à petit rongée par le désir de vengeance n'était d'autre que Regina. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle partit aussitôt se réfugier dans l'écurie. En entrant, elle vit alors son cheval. Elle s'approcha de lui et le caressa. Durant un instant, elle sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Soudain, sa mère entra dans le bâtiment en bois. Cette femme ridée par la vieillesse et tirés par sa beauté ensorcelante s'approcha de sa fille.

\- Allons ma fille, pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi ? demanda la femme.

\- C'est Blanche Neige, comment se fait-il que sa conscience n'est pas rongée en elle ? Par sa faute, elle a tué l'homme que j'aime ! s'écria Regina.

Sa mère, Cora, caressa un instant les cheveux ébène de sa fille. Elle lui sourit et lui dit, d'une voix envoutante et douce :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra te remettre les idées en forme.

Sur ces dis, elle recula et laissa place à une petite fille. Elle avait environ huit ans. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient jusqu'à la hauteur de ses hanches tout en laissant voir sa tache de naissance en forme de soleil sur son cou, ses yeux bleus envoutaient n'importe quelle personne tandis que sa peau blanche ressemblait à de la porcelaine. Et, à la différence des petites filles de son âge, elle avait des oreilles et une queue de lion blanc. Portant une robe noble bleu noir, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir Blanche Neige et dit :

\- Alors comme ça, c'est elle qui a tué Daniel ?

\- Comment oses-tu… contesta la burne.

Tout à coup, les yeux de la petite se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Regina. Dans un mouvement fluide et rapide, ses yeux devinrent aussitôt aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Sans bouger sa main, elle mobilisa à distance la jeune fille en la regardant dans les yeux. De la magie… Elle était aussi puissante que celle de Cora. La brune n'en revenait pas, comment se faisait-il qu'une petite fille comme elle pouvait avoir autant de capacité ? Elle ne pouvait plus parler et pus bouger. Tandis que la jeune fille resta figée, la petite se déplaça autour d'elle.

\- C'est ta mère qui m'a envoyé et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as besoin de mon aide. Tu dois sûrement te demander qui je suis ? Et pourquoi j'ai des attributs félins ? Et bien, c'est simple, mon nom est Solera Noire et je les ai depuis que je suis née. Comme toi avec ta magie qui sommeille en toi.

Face à cette révélation, la jeune fille fut surprise. Elle la regarda tandis qu'elle continua:

\- Cette fille t'a fait du mal et je ressens ta douleur. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais ton désir de vengeance s'imprègne en toi. Le seul moyen de pouvoir assouvir cette douleur, c'est de la tuer. elle s'arrêta un moment et regarda le cheval : elle s'approcha de l'animal et la caressa. Ton compagnon ressent ta tristesse et il aimerait que tu sois heureuse.

Durant un long silence, elles s'échangèrent un regard puissant. Noire sourit au bout d'un moment pour ensuite libérer Regina de son emprise. La jeune fille recula, effrayé par les intentions de la petite fille.

\- Comment oses-tu me conseiller ceci ? contesta Regina. C'est…

\- Inhumain ? coupa Noire. Oui, je sais. Mais par moment pour réussir ce que l'on entreprend, on est obligé de faire des sacrifices.

Sur cette parole sage et maléfique, elle s'en alla, aussi furtive qu'elle était apparu : dans le mystère.


	9. Chapter 7

_**7.**_

Quand Emma termina d'interroger la prisonnière, elle partit rejoindre Regina, David, Mary Margaret et Killian. Ils se réunirent dans une salle là où Phoebe ne pouvait pas les entendre.

\- Elle est innocente. avoua Emma.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne me crois pas ?! s'écria Regina, énervée. J'ai déjà vu cette fille durant mon passé et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas aussi innocente que tu ne le crois.

\- Regina, interrompit Mary Margaret, je te rappelle qu'Emma voit lorsque quelqu'un lui ment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda David à la blonde.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait de New-York et qu'elle avait envie de vivre dans une ville stable. répliqua-t-elle.

\- Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle a réussi à utiliser de la magie ? questionna Killian.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de répondre durant quelques secondes. Elle soupira en regardant ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle releva son visage, elle scruta ses proches avec inquiétude :

\- Elle m'a avoué que par moment des phénomènes étranges se produisaient durant le long de sa vie.

\- Par exemple ? s'impatienta Regina.

\- Dû à ses émotions, elle arrive à faire faner des fleurs, à briser des miroirs et une fois à brûler ses rideaux.

\- Tiens ! Tu vois que j'avais raison ! conclut la brune.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait de New-York et qu'elle avait envie de vivre dans une ville stable.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois chacun d'entre eux et demanda alors à Killian :

\- Va voir Belle et demande-lui toutes les informations possibles sur cette fille et sur la créature.

Il hocha la tête et partit alors à la boutique pour rejoindre Belle. Pendant ce temps, Emma demanda à ses parents de rassurer les habitants sur la nouvelle arrivante ainsi que les derniers évènements qui venaient de se produire. Regina, sûr d'elle, demanda un service à Emma. Celle-ci accepta et ensemble, elles partirent rejoindre Phoebe. Lorsque la maire rencontra les yeux de la prisonnière, de la méfiance et de la haine se dessinèrent sur son visage. Lorsque les grilles s'ouvrèrent, elle rentra dans la cage de la jeune fille. Durant un moment, la jeune femme ne disait rien. Mais, contre toute attente, alors qu'elle s'approcha de la jeune blonde, elle la plaqua subitement contre le mur à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

\- Regina doucement ! interpella Emma.

La brune roula ses yeux tandis qu'elle regarda le cou de Dakota. Elle examina du côté gauche puis du côté droit. Et c'est alors qu'elle réalisa les choses. La tache de naissance… Elle était là. Quand Emma la remarqua, elle fut abasourdie. Les deux femmes se regardèrent entre elles.

Elle avait raison.

Regina posa alors sa victime et renferma les grilles derrière elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, c'est la première fois que je me trompe… constata Swan.

Tandis qu'elles restèrent auprès de la nouvelle arrivante, Killian alla voir Belle. En entrant dans la boutique, il la découvrit en train de regarder la tasse ébréchée. Cette belle jeune femme dont les yeux bleus ressortaient de ses cheveux châtains, pleurait sur son amour pour Rumplestilskin. Quand elle entendit la cloche de la porte sonner, elle releva ses yeux et vit alors le brun. Elle rangea alors aussitôt à l'objet et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

\- Il te manque ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai… J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pu tomber une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. avoua-t-elle.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui adressa un sourire :

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à t'être fait duper par le Crocodile, continua le brun. Et lorsqu'on éprouve des sentiments pour une personne, on oublie parfois qui elle est réellement.

\- Oui, tu as raison…

Lorsqu'elle reprit sur elle-même, elle regarda de nouveau le jeune homme et lui demanda :

\- Alors, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- J'aimerais avoir toutes informations possibles sur Dakota Heshia. demanda-t-il.

\- C'est la nouvelle arrivante ? percuta la châtaine.

\- Oui. Et j'aimerais aussi que tu fasses des recherches sur la bête qui a semé le désordre il y a un jour s'il te plaît. demanda Killian.

\- C'est compris, je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver des informations.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à partir, il demanda finalement de la suivre. L'arrivée de la jeune fille l'intriguait plus au point. Pour quelconque raison, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. En arrivant, la jeune femme prit tous les livres en rapport avec la sorcellerie, la création des monstres, les pouvoirs et fit des recherches sur Dakota Heshia. Durant ces heures de travail, ils n'avaient qu'un seul résultat : la bête qui a attaqué les villageois n'est d'autre qu'une bête crée non par la sorcellerie, mais par des pouvoirs venant de la ligner du royaume du Soleil. Mais à leurs plus grandes surprises, ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur Dakota.

Au même moment, Blanche et David réunirent les habitants dans la salle principale de la mairie. Portant son enfant dans ses bras, elle leur demanda de se taire pour avoir un silence le plus complet. Bien évidemment, sous la peur et l'inquiétude, tout le monde discutèrent entre eux tout en répliquant leurs mécontentements :

\- Que faisait cette chose ici ?! Et pourquoi on a une personne qui a réussi à rentrer dans note ville ?! demanda Grincheux.

\- Cette bête féroce a tué mon ami ! répliqua l'un d'entre eux.

\- C'est à cause de cette fille si cette bête est arrivée ! contesta la vieille grand-mère.

Soudain, une boule de feu sépara les habitants entre eux avec un « Taisez-vous ! » qui résonna dans toute la pièce. La maire arriva alors dans la salle et calma les habitants. Elle rejoignit Mary Margaret et s'adressa à toutes les personnes ici présentes :

\- Elle ne s'appelle pas Dakota Heshia mais Noire Solera. Elle est encore plus diabolique, et plus, puissante que ma mère Cora ou encore de ma sœur Zelena.

\- Non, tu te trompes, intervint Emma, elle ne s'appelle pas Noire ni même Dakota.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Regina, surprise par cette opposition soudaine.

S'adressant à la maire, elle lui murmura de telles manières qu'elle seule pouvait entendre :

\- Killian vient de m'appeler et ils n'ont rien trouvé sur son identité. La personne qui a créé cette magie vient d'une lignée puissante. Elle n'a pas utilisé la magie pour créer la bête, ça demande une magie beaucoup plus noire. Hors lorsqu'elle a perdu le contrôle, sa magie était plus blanche, plus pure. Crois-moi Regina, je l'ai ressenti tout comme toi.

\- Mais alors qui est-elle donc ?! contesta Grincheux.

\- C'est ce qu'on essaye de savoir justement. répondit la shérif.


	10. Chapitre 8

_**8.**_

\- Qu'on m'amène Noire ! C'est un ordre !

Sous la colère monstrueuse et le désir de vengeance incontrôlable, Regina convoqua celle qui lui avait donné goût pour le mal. Mais, à peine venait-elle de l'appeler qu'elle arriva aussitôt quelques secondes plus tard. Sous une fumée bleu et noir, une jeune fille d'environ seize ans arriva dans la pièce. La petite avait bien grandi depuis tout ce temps. Elle était maintenant devenue belle, élégante, mais aussi envoutante dû à son charme irréprochable.

\- Je vois que tu as fini par succomber à mon conseil si précieux. réalisa Noire avec son mystérieux.

\- Tais-toi sale bête ! Tu…

Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à lui répondre, elle fut subitement menacée par des cristaux de verres qui flottaient autour de son cou, à seulement quelques millimètres.

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et c'est toi qui vas mourir avant ta proie. interrompit la jeune fille d'un ton glacial.

Elle lâcha par la suite les cristaux qui tombèrent autour de la brune.

\- Je vois que tu es reine dès à présent, remarqua la jeune fille. Toutes mes félicitations! Elle lâcha par la suite les cristaux qui tombèrent autour de la brune. Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, je deviendrais une reine.

Sur ces dis, elle s'arrêta de marcher et regarda le soleil. Elle sourit et continua tout en reprenant ses esprits :

\- Mais assez de bavardage. Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?

\- Je veux que tu m'aides à arracher le cœur de Blanche. répondit aussitôt la reine.

\- Qu'elle méchante reine tu es ! contesta Noire tandis qu'elle observa la pièce du château. Je suis si fière de toi.

\- Alors, vas-tu m'aider oui ou non ? s'impatienta Regina.

\- As-tu déjà pu trouver son ou ses points faibles ? demanda Noire.

La reine fit quelques pas sans rien dire. Mise à part son arc et ses nains et elle ne voyait pas quelle était sa faiblesse. C'est alors qu'un éclair s'abattit sur la forêt-noire envahie par les ténèbres. Au même moment, la reine regarda Noire et sourit.

\- Charmant. conclua-t-elle.

\- Et bien ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Allons lui montrer ce que c'est que de perdre son bien-aimé.


	11. Chapitre 9

_**9.**_

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Et la tache de naissance alors ?! contesta Regina.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais la magie qui émanait en elle n'était pas de la magie noire comme tu le décris. Toi-même, tu l'as vu lorsqu'elle les a utilisés. répondit Emma.

\- La connaissant, elle avait sûrement dû trouver un moyen de masquer ses pouvoirs pour nous duper ! disait-elle, furieuse.

\- Regina, on ne peut pas faire ça !

\- Mais elle si !

Soudain, elle repensa à la tache de naissance. Elle n'était pas au même endroit que ses souvenirs. Durant un court instant, elle réalisa que cette fille n'était pas Noire. Elle n'avait pas ressenti la haine et la puissance de son pouvoir maléfique, mais quelque chose d'autre. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la blonde, elle lui dit, à la fois étonné et inquiète :

\- Tu as raison ce n'est pas elle… Mais Noire est quelque part dans cette ville.

Dans un mouvement précipité, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie pour essayer de la trouver. Mais la shérif l'interrompit :

\- Regina où va-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais aller lui dire deux mots. dit-elle tout en quittant les lieux.

Pendant ce temps, tandis que tous les villageois se débattaient sur l'identité de Phoebe, celle-ci resta enfermée dans cette pièce vide. Elle attendait tout en se demandant comment allait-elle pour pouvoir sortir de là. Mais, remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible, elle patienta. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'allumer son portable. Une minute plus tard, remarqua qu'elle avait dix appels manqués et quatre messages dont la plupart étaient de Colton. Elle soupira en repensant à lui et lu alors ce qu'il lui avait envoyé :

Colton 3

Salut Phoebe, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je t'aime et tu le sais très bien. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit toi aussi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

09 :15

Colton 3

Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Tu hésites sur ce que t'es sentiments ? Je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas, car en ce moment, tu es surement en route pour ta maison du disque pour enregistrer ton nouvel album.

10 :10

Colton 3

Je viens d'avoir ton agent au téléphone. Tu es où Phoebe ? S'il te plaît réponds-moi. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

10 :32

Colton 3

PHOEBE PUTAIN MAIS REPOND AU MESSAGE BORDEL DONNE UN SIGNE DE VIE DIT QUELQUE CHOSE !

10 :59

Elle activa le clavier et hésita de lui répondre. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle se trouvait dans une ville avec des monstres mystérieux et qu'elle a utilisé des pouvoirs dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence ? En temps normal, elle devrait lui donner de ses nouvelles pour lui dire qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle va bien. Mais si elle le faisait, elle risquerait de mettre en danger le début de sa nouvelle vie. Il risquerait de la chercher et de me retrouver ! Elle désactiva alors le clavier et éteignit son portable une nouvelle fois.

Et, au moment où elle le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon, Emma, David et Killian rentraient dans la pièce. Emma la regarda et elle demanda quelque chose à David. Il hocha la tête et sortit les clés dans un tiroir. À sa plus grande surprise, Phoebe le regarda la libérer tandis que la shérif lui expliquait la raison de sa libération :

\- Avant qu'on te laisse partir, on aimerait connaître ton véritable prénom. demanda Emma.

\- Mais je m'appelle Dakota, je vous dis ! protesta Phoebe.

\- C'est faux. contesta la blonde. Je sais reconnaitre quand quelqu'un me ment.

\- Donc soit tu nous dis qui tu es où soit tu restes enfermée derrière les barreaux. répliqua David.

La jeune fille regarda la fenêtre et hésitait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qui elle était. Son identité serait révélée, les paparazzis pourriront sa vie, son agent irait la chercher. Elle n'avait pas envie de repartir là-bas. Et, même si cet endroit est assez étrange, il semblerait que les habitants ne la reconnaissaient pas ce qui était une raison de plus pour rester ici.

Se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle finit par avouer à Emma :

\- Je… Je ne peux pas… Si je vous dis qui je suis, on me fera du mal et je ne serais plus libre.

\- Qui s'est qui souhaite te faire du mal ? demanda Killian.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, répondit-elle. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que je n'ai aucun lien avec le monstre…

\- Oui, on le sait, interrompit Emma. Mais dis-nous au moins ton prénom…

\- … Si tu veux qu'on ait confiance en toi. termina le châtain.

Elle regarda un moment chacun d'entre eux et leur répondit alors, avec quelques hésitations :

\- Mon véritable prénom est Phoebe.

David et Emma hochèrent la tête entre eux et il la libéra par la suite. Quand elle n'était plus derrière les grilles, ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Killian et ensuite ceux du shérif. Elle leur adressa un sourire. La jeune femme interpella une dernière fois la nouvelle avant de la laisser parler en lui disant :

\- Par contre attends-toi à voir plus souvent des choses étranges se produire dans cette ville.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Phoebe.

\- C'est comment dire… C'est ce qui fait le charme de la ville, répondit-elle. Mais je pense qu'ici, tu seras dans ton univers.

Se fut dans un sourire complice que la jeune fille quitta enfin le bureau de police. Elle était rassurée qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'a connaissaient. Aussi, elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre une nouvelle vie dans une autre ville, dans un nouveau foyer.

Quand elle fut enfin sortie, elle respira l'air frais et sentit le soleil qui réchauffait son corps.

Soudain, au moment où elle s'apprêta à partir se reposer dans un motel, elle entendit un cri. Elle se retourna et vit alors une jeune femme blessée, proche de la route. Laissant tomber ses valises, elle se précipita vers elle. Il s'agissait une jeune femme d'environ une trentaine d'années aux cheveux auburn foncés long et bouclés et aux yeux marron qui étaient blessés. Allongée sur le dos, sa jambe était cassée tandis qu'elle saignait sur le visage. Phoebe pensa aussitôt qu'elle s'était faite ça à cause de la créature. Ne sachant que faire, elle resta auprès d'elle en la rassurant tout en appelant de l'aide.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va s'occuper de vous. dit Phoebe tout en remarquant Emma qui se dirigea vers elle tandis que David appelait une ambulance. Quel est votre prénom ?

\- Neyla… répondit-elle.


	12. Chapter 10

_**10.**_

Après avoir fui la Méchante Reine, Blanche Neige et Charmant rentrèrent dans une petite auberge pour fêter ça. La jeune brune s'assit à une table avec lui. Mais, entre-temps, il vit une jeune fille d'environ le même âge que sa bien-aimée qui l'observait étrangement. Dès le moment où il posa ses yeux sur elle, il sentit une étrange sensation s'emparer de lui. Ses yeux de pureté se devinrent alors aussi noirs que la noirceur que Regina. Il était à présent envouté par cette enchanteresse. Il s'absenta alors quelques minutes pour aller la rejoindre. Cette demoiselle sortit du bâtiment et l'attendit à l'extérieur, dans un coin sombre. Lorsqu'il était enfin sorti de l'auberge, il l'aperçut contre un arbre. Cette demoiselle sortit du bâtiment et l'attendit à l'extérieur, dans un coin sombre. Une fois ensemble, elle planta ses ongles contre la peau de son partenaire tandis qu'il baisa son cou. Elle lui susurra des mots étranges et incompréhensibles ce qui eut des répercutions considérables sur lui. Lorsqu'elle se retira, elle le regarda. Les yeux bleus du prince étaient en espace de quelques seconds noirs.

\- Va. Rejoins ta bien aimée et montre-lui ce que c'est que d'être trahi par la personne qu'on chérie le plus, ordonna la jeune fille.

Charmant hocha la tête et partit aussitôt rejoindre Blanche. Quand il la retrouva, son comportement était plus qu'inhabituel. Au lieu de lui adresser des sourires les plus doux et des mots apaisants, il était beaucoup plus froid et distant. Un moment, lorsqu'ils attendaient leurs commandes, il regarda d'autres jeunes femmes. La jeune fille, surprit par ces agissements inattendus, elle essaya de le comprendre :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Lâche-moi Blanche, soupira Charmant. Tu m'énerves à toujours commander ce que je dois faire. Essayes de penser à moi un peu !

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu, ma belle. Il se leva et, une fois qu'il avait terminé de boire son verre, il termina. Sur ceux, je te laisse.

\- Char… Charmant ! s'écria la brune. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune blond se dirigea vers la sortie et, au moment où elle l'interpella, il s'arrêta et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux :

\- Je te laisse, j'en peux plus de te supporter.

Durant cet instant même, elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que son attitude n'était d'autre qu'un vilain tour de sa plus grande rivale.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rupture soudaine de nos deux héros. Blanche restait auprès des nains et essaya d'oublier Charmant. Pourtant, elle avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, il n'était pas lui-même pensait-elle. C'est alors qu'une révélation traversa son esprit. Et si c'était un plan de la Méchante Reine ? C'est sur cette idée qu'elle décida d'aller la voir. À l'aide de son arc et de ses flèches, elle s'équipa et partit.

Durant le long du trajet, elle marcha d'un pas rapide et s'aventura dans la forêt enchantée. Elle ne se préoccupa pas des personnes qu'elle croisait ni même de l'étrange ambiance de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Soudain, elle vit une tornade noire qui apparaît face à elle. Elle recula, prit une flèche et la tendit à son arc et attendit l'apparition de la Méchante Reine. Quand leur regard se croisa, Regina ressentit un sentiment de gloire et de début de vengeance accomplie. Blanche était maintenant piégée, même avec son petit arc et ses flèches, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre elle. Elle était faible et vulnérable et personne ne pouvait l'aider, pas même son beau prince bien-aimé.

\- Bonjour Blanche, comment on se retrouve…


	13. Chapter 11

_**11.**_

En arrivant à l'hôpital, Phoebe resta auprès de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Mais, lorsque les infirmiers prenaient s'occupait d'elle, la jeune brune n'avait pas le choix que de la laisser seule pendant un moment. Elle resta alors assise, dans la salle d'attente. Durant quelques heures, elle s'impatienta en tapotant son pied contre le sol. Vers dix - huit heures, une personne s'approcha vers elle. Il s'agissait du médecin :

\- C'est bon vous pouvez aller la voir, dit-il à Phoebe.

Inquiète, elle lui fit petit sourire avant de partir la rejoindre. En entrant, elle découvrit Neyla sur un lit d'hôpital. Son genou était suspendu et un plâtre le recouvrait. Son visage était propre, mais il y avait néanmoins quelques points de suture sur le centre de son front. Pendant qu'elle s'approcha vers Neyla, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le monstre, les pouvoirs, la tâche de naissance… Tous se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Elle s'assit auprès d'elle et essaya tant bien que mal à lui sourire. Soudain, la voix de la patiente la ramena à la surface :

\- Merci, c'est très gentil à toi de venir m'aider.

\- De rien, c'est normal, répondit Phoebe.

\- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'on se voit, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- C'est normal, je suis nouvelle ici, je m'appelle Phoebe. avoua-t-elle avec un sourire sur son visage.

Il y a eut alors un moment de silence. Neyla la regarda et elle fronça ses sourcils. Durant cet instant, elle la regarda et, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, elle regarda ses mains :

\- Ah oui, je vois… Tu dois être alors perturbé par ce qu'il vient de se passer, non ? interrogea Neyla.

\- Euh… Oui, c'est vrai… répondit Phoebe. Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas pour toi ? demanda Phoebe.

\- Et bien… elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les murs transparent qui nous séparaient du couloir du bâtiment avant de regarder la nouvelle arrivante dans les yeux. Disons que nous sommes habitués de vivre dans la crainte.

\- Comment ça ? dit Phoebe, curieuse.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ce que tu crois Phoebe… À vrai dire, nous sommes tous des personnages de conte de fées. conclut Neyla avec quelques hésitations.

\- Quoi ? Je te demande pardon ? prononça la brune, surprise.

\- Tu as très bien compris, Storybrooke n'est pas une ville comme les autres. Si tu regardes de plus prêt, dans le nom, on a le mot « Story » qui veut dire histoire. Et, si tu enlèves le « e » et le « r » dans « brooke » on a le mot « book » qui signifie livre.

La jeune femme avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle n'y croyait pas, c'était même une histoire complètement loufoque. Et, même si elle avait assisté à des phénomènes paranormaux, elle n'acceptait pas cette étrange vérité. Elle recula, fit quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que son corps soit contre le mur.

Au même moment, Emma rentra dans la chambre. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, la blonde remarqua la peur qui se dessina sur son visage. Ses mains commençaient à trembler tandis que ses jambes la poussèrent à quitter la salle. Elle s'enfuit alors et quand elle quitta la chambre, elle reconnut au passage Regina qui rentra dans la chambre. Plus elle s'enfuyait et plus elle accélérait le mouvement. Lorsqu'elle courait dans le bâtiment, elle ne faisait plus attention où elle allait. Elle refusait de regarder tout le personnel et les clients. Dès qu'elle croisait l'un de leurs regards, elle les confondait directement à des personnages de conte de fées. Lorsqu'elle voyait une jeune femme blonde, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'Aurore, et quand elle voyait une vieille femme, elle se disait que c'était la méchante sorcière. Son imagination dépassée, sa raison et elle tout ce qu'elle avait construit en elle lorsqu'elle était petite refis alors surface pendant quelques secondes. Elle se remémora le visage du psychologue qui lui posait sans cesse les mêmes questions, elle repensa à ce qu'elle lui répondait, aux coups de martinet et de cravache qu'elle refusait lorsqu'elle leur disait qu'elle avait été dans le pays imaginaire. Non, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la sortie, elle reconnut la voix de Killian qui l'appelait :

\- Phoebe !

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et le vit. Son cœur s'accélérait tandis sa tête commençait à tourner.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?... Quel âge as-tu ?... Quel est ton histoire ?... »

Toutes ces questions tournées dans son esprit. Au même moment, le temps commençait à se couvrir, et, alors que le soleil illuminait le ciel, les nuages recouvraient la ville et la grêle s'abattait sur les villageois.

Alors qu'elle regardait le brun, elle sentit subitement son corps défaillir. Et, lorsqu'elle fit un pas vers lui, ses genoux lâchèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps tomba.


	14. Chapter 12

_**12.**_

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la petite fille passait de bon moment auprès de ses amis. Souvent, elle les accompagnait et se battait auprès d'eux. Malgré sa petite taille et son âge, elle savait se battre. Grâce à son capitaine, elle maniait l'épée comme jamais et connaissait toutes les ruses qu'il employait. Contre toute attente, elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui. Encore plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Durant les jours qui suivirent, la petite fille passait de bons moments auprès de ses amis. Néanmoins, elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments à son égard. Elle le cachait et c'était son nouveau secret. En même temps, alors qu'elle s'habituait à être une nouvelle pirate, la raison pour laquelle les paysans la repoussait continuait de refaire surface. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle était souvent confrontée contre une part de sa destinée. Et, cette chose dont elle tentait en vain de contrôle attira l'attention à l'un de ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la petite fille passait de bons moments auprès de ses amis. Ses mains s'effleurèrent tandis qu'une minuscule boule lumineuse violette apparut. Plus, elle reculait ses mains, plus elle prit de l'ampleur. Mais, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas, tout s'effaça et la petite fille vit alors l'horreur qui se dessinait dans les yeux de l'homme. Alors, ce fut dans un mouvement précipitait qu'elle partit en courant dans sa chambre. Entre-temps, le pirate réveilla le capitaine pour l'avertir du danger qui courait dans le navire. Sans la moindre tenue, il ouvrit la porte, se précipita vers lui et le réveilla en le secouant comme jamais.

\- Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Hurlait-il, horrifié par ce qu'il avait vu.

Le brun se réveilla, encore sonné et écouta temps bien que mal les confidences du pirate. Lorsqu'il avait terminé, Crochet passa sa main contre son visage et caressa dans un même temps sa barbe. Il le regarda et, en soupirant, il se leva de son lit pour ensuite réveiller tout l'équipage. Vêtu de sa tenue habituelle, il réunit tout l'équipage sur le bord.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous présents, même la petite Phoebe, il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur chacun de ses équipiers et raconta alors le témoignage de l'un d'entre eux :

\- L'un d'entre vous m'a agréablement réveillé pour m'annoncer qu'une personne aurait utilisé la sorcellerie.

À l'entente du mot « sorcellerie », Phoebe resta sans voix. Discrète, elle arriva néanmoins à dissimuler la peur qui commençait à troubler son esprit. Quant aux autres, aucun d'entre eux ne parlèrent ni même exprimèrent leurs surprises. Seuls des regards accusateurs s'échangèrent sur le navire. Un long silence se fit entendre jusqu'à ce que le capitaine reprenne :

\- Vous savez pourtant que tout ce qui relève de la magie engage un prix à payer. Et d'après la personne qui l'aurait vu, il s'agirait de, il posa ses yeux bleus sur la petite et termina, Phoebe.

Sur ces dis, la petite fille lança un regard surpris et, dû à la fatigue, s'effondrait en larmes. Elle s'agenouilla et pleura. Mais elle ne dit aucun mot qui prouva qu'il avait raison. En la voyant dans cet état, Crochet fut incapable de la regarder une seconde plus. Détournant le regard, il sentit alors comme une pointe de trahison qui s'emparait de son cœur. La réaction de la petite entraîna une incompréhension globale des autres pirates. Mouche, lui, s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main imposante sur la petite épaule toute fragile et tremblante.

Il la rassura et lui demanda s'il avait pratiqué la magie. Phoebe, le regarda, perdue et, après avoir longuement observé son grand-frère, elle ouvrit ses petites lèvres et répondit avec quelques hésitations :

\- Oui… C'est moi.

Incapable d'observer une seconde de plus son capitaine, elle baissa sa tête et attendit son jugement. Son désir de s'enfuir d'ici était plus fort que tout. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle voudrait partir de sa nouvelle famille. Comment se faisait-il que tous ses proches rejetés ce don ? Après de nombreuses réflexions, elle finit par se relever. La tête encore baissée, on n'apercevait plus ses larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Néanmoins, on ressentait un mauvais pressentiment qui allait jouer sur son destin. Mais, au moment où elle était debout, des pirates furent sous la contrainte de braquer leurs épées sur elle. Le capitaine ne fit rien, il était comme perdu dans ses pensées. La petite jeta un coup d'œil vers les pirates, et sortit de sa petite poche un haricot magique. Incapable d'observer une seconde de plus son capitaine, elle baissa sa tête et attendit son jugement. L'homme, quand il reconnut l'objet, il reprit ses esprits. Il s'approcha de Phoebe et essayait de la résonner :

\- Arrêtes ne fait pas ça ! dit-il tout en demandant de ranger les épées.

Malheureusement, la petite ne voulait plus faire marche arrière. Serrant ce qu'elle tenait, elle le balança par la suite dans l'eau. Têtue, elle ne prenait plus à présent attention au capitaine. Elle monta sur la bordure du navire et se retourna vers les hommes.

\- Oui, je vous ai tous menti ! avouait-elle.

Tandis qu'un immense puits en tourbillon bleu clair se forma dans l'eau non loin du bateau, une pluie battante accompagnée des éclairs foudroyants. Un vent glacial et menaçant perturba le navire. La petite eut alors des difficultés à tenir de bout sur le bois mouillés. Tandis qu'un immense puits en tourbillon bleu clair se forma dans l'eau non loin du bateau, une pluie battante accompagnée des éclairs foudroyants.

\- Phoebe ne fait pas cette bêtise ! cria-t-il.

Mais, persuadé de ses choix qu'elle avait prise, la jeune fille se retourna et termina :

\- C'est trop tard ! Là où je serais personne ne me considéra comme un monstre ! Je serais égal aux autres !

Sur ses dis, elle se laissa tomber dans le puits, les bras tendus, son corps dos à l'océan. Au même moment, alors qu'elle plongea, Crochet tenta de la retenir. Mais c'était trop tard… Elle était partie dans un nouveau monde inconnu aux yeux de tous.


	15. Chapter 13

_**13.**_

Allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, Phoebe dormait profondément. Elle était reliée à des machines et des seringues soignaient son corps. Auprès d'elle, Killian restait là. Il était debout contre un mur et la regardait. Ses joues se creusaient à chaque fois qu'il repensait à son prénom. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle s'était évanouie et l'inquiétude du brun faisait que se multiplier. C'est alors qu'Emma rentra dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose le perturbait. Cela faisait depuis un moment qu'il se comportait bizarrement. Elle se souvient que lorsqu'ils avaient tous appris le prénom de la jeune fille, Killian s'était comme renfermé sur lui-même. Il n'avait dit plus rien depuis.

\- Ҫa ne va pas Killian ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je m'inquiète pour elle, répondit-il aussitôt.

\- Tu mens, ce n'est pas la raison exacte, dit la blonde, insistante.

Il soupira, cessa de regarder la patiente et posa ses yeux bleus sur Emma. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle ressentit quelque chose de nouveau qui émanait en lui.

\- Il y a longtemps, une petite fille est montée dans mon bateau par effraction. À l'époque, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bon comme tu le sais, mais la première fois où je l'ai vu, j'avais tout de suite compris qu'elle avait besoin de moi. C'est pour cela que je l'ai gardé. Durant plusieurs mois, elle faisait partie de mon équipage. Et, plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais de l'affection pour cette petite. Mais un jour, j'ai appris par l'un de mes compagnons qu'elle utilisait de la magie derrière mon dos. C'était une petite sorcière. Je devais alors la renvoyer, je devais agir, faire quelque chose… Mais j'en étais incapable. Et, au moment où j'allais prendre la décision de la jeter aux requins contre ma volonté, elle s'était alors enfuie grâce à un haricot magique.

Durant son long discours, il regarda de nouveaux Phoebe. Il ne faisait plus attention à la réaction d'Emma, il était comme emprisonnait par son passé.

\- Je présume que cette petite fille, c'était Phoebe ? interrogea Emma.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais son prénom est le même. avoua Killian.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Killian, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la petite Phoebe. D'après les recherches de Belle, elle est une chanteuse célèbre, dit-elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et termina :

\- Si elle est vraiment qui tu penses, elle se souviendrait de toi, j'en suis sûr.

Elle l'embrassa et durant cet instant, Regina frappa contre la vitrine transparente. Elle faisait signe à la shérif de la rejoindre immédiatement. Elle quitta alors son amant et sortit de la pièce. Dès qu'elle retrouva la brune, elle s'isola dans la salle pour patient. Enfin toutes les deux, elles pouvaient enfin discuter entre elles :

\- Alors tu as pu l'interroger ? interrogea Emma à Regina.

\- Oui et ce n'est pas Noire. conclut la brune.

\- Tu as regardé par rapport à la tâche ?demanda la blonde.

\- Oui et elle n'y est pas. En plus, rien qu'à son caractère, je voyais bien que ce n'était pas elle. Elle est beaucoup sadique, beaucoup plus…

\- Beaucoup plus maléfique ? interrompit la sheriff.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et s'approcha plus vers Emma.

\- Je sais que tu me prends pour une folle comme ça, mais je t'assure, elle est beaucoup dangereuse que tu puisses l'imaginer. Je ne sais pas où elle est, mais je ferais tout mon possible pour la retrouver. Je sais qu'elle est là et j'ai des preuves.

\- Et bien, retrouves-là alors. répondit-t-elle tandis qu'elle regarda le chemin qui menait à la chambre de Phoebe. En attendant, comme la nouvelle à des pouvoirs, je vais devoir l'apprendre à les maîtriser avant qu'elle soit trop dangereuse…

\- Et comment tu vas faire ? rétorqua sèchement Regina. Elle ne sait même pas qui on est !

\- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle le sache avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	16. Chapter 14

_**14.**_

Restant indifférente face à la présence de la Méchante Reine, Blanche-Neige ne disait rien. Quant à sa plus grande ennemie, elle sourit, ravie de la voir entre ses griffes. Même avec cet arc et ces flèches, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda Blanche.

La Méchante Reine s'approcha vers elle, et tourna autour d'elle. Mais, la jeune fille, impuissante de ce qui lui arrivait laissa la flèche de son arc tendit. Même avec ses armes, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle était seule, sans son Prince Charmant et sans ses amis les sept nains. La jeune femme posa sa main contre la pointe de la flèche et fit disparaitre aussitôt l'équipement de Blanche.

\- Oh voyons Blanche ! Serais-tu devenue aussi sote à ce point-là ? répondit la Reine. Ce que je veux, c'est… Hm… Voyons… Je crois que tu le sais très bien.

Sur ces dis, la jeune fille fut propulsée par la magie noire de la jeune femme. Elle la regarda, remarquant par la suite que son cou se serrait de plus en plus. Elle était immobilisée et désarmée. Personne ne pouvait l'aider et la soif de vengeance pouvait enfin commencer. Un rire noir sortit de ses lèvres rouges à une pensée les plus terribles.

\- Ton cœur. Termina-t-elle.

Elle fit quelque pas vers elle, s'arrêta et dirigea sa main vers le cœur de Blanche. Mais, au moment où elle vit son cœur sortir de son corps, elle découvrit le corps de la Reine qui fut aussitôt immobilisée. De ce fait, Blanche était libre. Elle tomba et prit aussitôt son cœur. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, elle sentit à son tour son corps qui refusait de bouger. Que se passait-il donc ? Face à face, Blanche et la Reine se regardaient sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Et, pour la toute première fois, elles ressentaient le même sentiment d'impuissante et d'incompréhension.

C'est alors que Noire apparut. Vêtue d'une longue cape à capuchon bleu nuit, elle retira ce qui couvrait son visage et observa la scène qui se tenait face à elle. Elle sourit, vint vers la Reine et posa sa main contre son épaule.

\- Oh ma pauvre fille ! dit-elle. Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais assouvir l'un de tes plus grands désirs ?

Elle poussa un rire qui glaça les deux statues. Puis, elle s'approcha vers Blanche et s'amusa à toucher la longue chevelure.

\- Tu as tellement à apprendre sur les méchants… La première règle que tu dois retenir, c'est de ne jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un d'aussi maléfique que toi.

Sur ces paroles étranges, elle brûla un bout des cheveux de Blanche pour ainsi en avoir et replaça le cœur en elle. Elle le rangea dans un flacon transparent et le remua quelques instants avant qu'il devienne aussi blanc que la cape de Blanche Neige. Elle s'éloigna d'elles et, s'adressant à la Méchante Reine, lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne saura rien de ce qui vient de se passer. Ah et au fait, si j'étais toi, je quitterais cet endroit le plus vite possible avant que ses amis débarquent.

C'est dans l'obscurité la plus totale que Noire se fondait dans les ténèbres. Blanche et la Reine furent alors libérées par son emprise et la jeune fille ne comprenait plus à ce qui venait de lui arrivait. Elle était sûr d'être collée contre un arbre et non immobilisée quelques secondes devant Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? se questionna Blanche.

Soudain, alors que la Méchante Reine s'apprêta de lui répondre, des appelassions retentirent. Elle regarda vers les bruits et, sous la colère et l'incompréhension, elle disparut dans une fumée noire. Par la suite, Charmant ainsi que les amis de Blanche apparurent. Il lui expliqua qu'il a été ensorcelé durant quelques jours par une jeune femme inconnue et lui avoua qu'il n'aimait qu'elle. Depuis ce jour, Blanche ne savait jamais ce qui venait de se passer. Quant à la Méchante Reine, elle comprenait alors qu'elle devait faire confiance à elle seule.

Pendant ce temps, Noire rentrait dans son endroit secret. Il s'agissait d'une caverne. Remplie de luxure et d'objet diabolique, elle se plaça devant son chaudron. Elle ouvrit le flacon et le vida dans la marmite. La couleur du liquide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur changeait aussitôt de couleur. Il passait du noir au bleu azur. Une longue fumée blanche s'évadait et une image se formait peu à peu. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Noire laissait défiler les images de jeune fille qui passait devant elle.

\- Je te retrouverais un jour…


	17. Chapter 15

_**15.**_

Pendant qu'Emma et Regina parlaient entre elles, Phoebe se réveilla enfin de son profond sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses lourdes paupières, la première personne qu'elle vit fut Killian. Assis sur une chaise, il avait posé ses coudes contre ses genoux tandis que ses mains cachaient son visage. Cette inquiétude, se stresse qu'il lui faisait ressentir ne lui étaient étrangement pas inconnus.

La jeune fille se redressa alors légèrement. Et, dès l'instant même où elle fit le moindre mouvement, le brun se releva et la regarda aussitôt. Il s'approcha vers elle et, durant les quelques secondes qui passaient, il y eut un long moment de silence. Tous les deux furent comme perdus par ce qui leur arrivait. Killian avait encore du mal à réaliser que la jeune fille qui se tenait face lui n'était d'autre que la petite fille qu'il avait recueillie durant un certain temps. Mais qu'en était-il d'elle ? Se souvenait-elle de lui ?

Puis, lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses lèvres sèches, elle s'apprêta de libérer sa voix. Mais, alors même qu'elle venait de prononcer un "euh" la porte s'ouvrit subitement. Les regards furent alors braqués sur Emma. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le brun avant d'ensuite poser une question à Phoebe:

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle. On t'a vu t'enfuir de la chambre d'une patiente et tu t'es subitement évanouie.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit Phoebe, j'étais sûrement fatiguée…

\- Au point de tomber dans les pommes lorsque je t'ai appelé ? interrompit le brun.

\- Killian arrête ! rétorqua sèchement Emma.

La shérif la regarda un moment avant de lui dire :

\- Écoute, tout ce que tu es en train de vivre doit sûrement te paraitre fou, mais c'est bien réel, je t'assure.

\- De quoi, de voir des monstres par exemple ? contesta Phoebe.

\- Oui… En partie. Mais il faut que tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs au plus vite.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune blonde.

\- Parce qu'ici la magie est quelque chose de beaucoup plus accessible que dans ton ancienne ville. C'est pour cela que je te propose de t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs afin de blesser aucune personne.

Phoebe détourna son regard, observant ainsi ses mains. Elle les souleva et remarqua sur ses paumes une brume violette de qui l'entourait.

Au moment où elle réalisa qu'elle était encore plus différente qu'elle l'imaginait, Regina observa à travers une vitrine ce qui se passait. Même si elle semblait inoffensive et pure, la brune restait quand même méfiante. Si Phoebe avait un lien quelconque avec Noire, elle serait encore plus dangereuse qu'elle. Ce fut dans l'incertitude qu'elle décida de partir au bout de quelques minutes plus tard.

Le brun, surprit par ce qui venait de se passer, succomba au désir de toucher ce don. Mais, dès l'instant même où un contact se créa, le brun fut aussitôt propulsé contre un mur. Il tomba par la suite et regardait Phoebe, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Emma l'observa avec inquiétude. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques jours auparavant. Lorsque tous les regards furent braqués sur Phoebe, elle demanda subitement à Emma :

\- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux… répondit Killian, encore sous le choc.

Le lendemain, Killian partit revoir Phoebe. Par manque de temps, il n'a pas eut la chance de parler en intimité avec elle. Néanmoins, il avait la ferme intention de le faire aujourd'hui. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et frappa à la porte. Mais rien, aucune réponse. Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Il quitta l'hôpital et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait de joindre Emma, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha comme on lui avait appris et reconnut la voix de Belle.

\- Belle ? Comment as-tu fait pour m'appeler sur cette chose ? demanda-t-il, surprit.

\- C'est Emma qui m'a dit de te joindre. répondit Belle perplexe. Mais là n'est pas la question.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Phoebe, elle est à la bibliothèque. avoua-t-elle, inquiète.

Depuis sa conversation au téléphone, Killian s'empressa de la rejoindre. En rentrant, il découvrit sans surprise Phoebe qui lisait. Des piles de bouquins étaient disposées de telles sortes qu'on n'apercevait plus son buste. Préoccupée par ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne faisait pas attention à la personne qui venait d'entrer. Lorsque Belle remarquait Killian, elle sortit du comptoir et le prit à part.

\- C'est quoi tous ces livres là-bas ? interrogea le brun, intrigué.

\- Ce sont des contes et les fables. répondit aussitôt la châtaine.

\- Des quoi ? contesta Killian tout en montant sa voix.

\- Chut ! demanda Belle. Ce sont des livres qui traitent chacun de nos histoires.

\- Je vois… dit-il en soupirant.

\- Emma ne lui a pas dit ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, Phoebe n'était pas encore prête pour lui dire. avoua-t-il.

\- Il faut qu'elle le sache, cette fille est comme nous Killian !

\- Je sais lady.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et partit rejoindre Phoebe. Il s'asseyait devant elle. Mais rien. Elle était tellement préoccupée dans sa lecture, qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée. Son gros livre cachait sa présence. Stupéfait par cette constatation, il l'interrompit en le baissant. De ce fait, elle releva aussitôt son regard. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle cacha par réflexe quelques compte et fables qu'elle avait trouvés.

\- Killian ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! dit Phoebe, surprise.

En quelques mouvements, elle s'empressa de les ranger les uns sur les autres. Mais, dût à sa maladresse, l'un d'entre eux s'échappa de ses mains et tomba. Le brun le ramassa et vit alors l'inscription Peter Pan de James Matthew Barrie. Alors que son dos était courbé, il s'immobilisa. Ce nom qu'il connaissait plus que tout était ici, encré sur la couverture en cuir. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit : si elle était vraiment cette petite fille, alors saurait ce qu'était que Neverland. Il se souvenait d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait emmené là-bas. Son ventre se noua pendant qu'il le posa sur la table. Il l'observa, attendant la moindre réaction de sa part. Phoebe fut alors étonnée par ce livre. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la bibliothèque. C'était le seul conte qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de l'étudier. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Killian, elle comprit dès lors qu'elle devait se confier à lui.

\- Bon d'accord, je l'admets, je faisais des recherches, avoua-t-elle, démasquée.

\- Sur quoi ? demanda le brun.

Elle posa sa main et caressa la couverture rouge en un mouvement cyclique de La Belle et la Bête de Madame de Villeneuve. Elle s'arrêta ensuite et lui répondit sans le regarder :

\- Une habitante de ce village pense qu'ici tout le monde sont des personnages de conte.

Il lui sourit en se retenant de rire afin de lui faire croire que cette théorie était simplement absurde. Bien évidemment, elle avait raison, mais ce n'était pas à Killian de lui dire la vérité, mais à Emma. Mais, voyant le comportement déplacé du brun, Phoebe essaya de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Arrête ce n'est pas marrant ! contesta-t-elle. Je te dis la vérité ! Et avec tous ces livres, je pense qu'elle a raison ! Regarde ! Nous sommes entourés par la magie, des monstres peuvent débarquer n'importe quand ! Tout peut arriver ici !

\- Et si c'était le cas, qui seraient-ils ? interrogea Killian, curieux.

Elle regarda Belle et répondit aussitôt :

\- Cette femme, là-bas, serait Belle dans le conte de la « Belle et la Bêtes », car c'est la seule qui est aussi passionnée par les livres.

Avec cette déduction, elle continua en pensant qu'Emma serait Cendrillon, Regina serait Maléfique. Tout ce qu'elle disait était en partie incorrect. C'était rare lorsqu'elle ne se trompait pas. Mais, après avoir dit ce qu'elle déduisait, Killian dirigea alors son histoire vers elle et lui demanda :

\- Et qui je serais alors ?

C'est alors qu'un moment d'hésitation s'empara d'elle. Ses yeux se dirigeaient vers les mains du brun tandis qu'elle commençait à serrer ses poings. Son humeur prit dès cet instant une toute autre tournure. Sa joie et sa curiosité se transformaient aussitôt de la mélancolie et de l'indifférence.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

Cette phrase qui résonnait dans la tête du brun prouvait qu'elle ne se souvenait de plus rien, voir même, qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il croyait être. Sa déception se dessinait sur son visage alors que Phoebe s'apprêta à partir. Mais, sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'empara du bras de la blonde. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un regard étrange s'échangea entre eux. Elle s'assit et observa le livre.

\- Tu devrais alors lire cette histoire. répliqua Killian d'un ton sérieux. Elle t'aidera sûrement à savoir qui je suis.

Elle baissa son regard en direction du bouquin et ne répondit :

\- Non… Je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas envie. Cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Sur ces paroles froides, un frisson parcourut le long du dos de la jeune blonde. Par la suite, elle décida d'emprunter tous les contes qu'elle avait trouvés exceptée celui de Peter Pan. Quand elle se retira de la bibliothèque, Killian se perdait dans ses pensées avec son regard fixé vers la porte de sortie. Un nouvel espoir l'envahit pendant que le livre disparaissait de la table.

Alors que Phoebe s'apprêta à rentrer dans la chambre d'un hôtel, elle croisa sur son chemin Neyla. À l'aide de ses béquilles, elle marcha en direction de sa maison. La blonde la rejoignit et proposa son aide. Durant tout le long du trajet, elles discutaient ensemble. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait du temps auprès d'elle, Phoebe réalisait qu'elle avait confiance à une seule personne : Neyla. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes plus tard qu'elles arrivaient devant chez elle. La blonde l'aida à rentrer, et, contre toute attente Neyla lui demanda de vivre avec elle. Elle savait que la nouvelle arrivante dormait dans un hôtel et qu'elle voulait s'intégrer dans la ville. Face à cette proposition qui était l'une des plus inattendues, Phoebe accepta sans hésitation. Ainsi, elle pourra l'aider plus souvent.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Phoebe s'apprêta d'aller se coucher, elle prit l'un des livres qu'elle avait emprunté. Mais, alors qu'elle voulait lire l'histoire de Blanche-Neige et les sept nains, elle reconnut sans hésitation la couverture de Peter Pan. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer pendant qu'elle se décida de finalement le lire. Elle l'ouvrit et commença la lecture à voix basse :

« Chapitre 1 :

Tous les enfants grandissent. Tous, sauf un. Ils le savent très tôt et même si Wendy le sait depuis fort longtemps, elle n'y pensait pas beaucoup jusqu'au jour où elle a rencontré Peter Pan… »

Durant le long de sa lecture, des souvenirs refirent alors surface : elle repensa au moment, elle lisait cette histoire durant son enfance. Elle se remémora les psychologues qui essayaient tant bien que mal à la guérir de sa « maladie ».

Puis, lorsqu'elle tourna une page suivante, elle découvrit avec surprise quelques feuilles répartis dedans. Elles n'appartenaient au livre, elles étaient déchirées. Mais elles avaient un seul et point commun avec ce conte : Neverland. Phoebe les retira du bouquin et regarda brièvement le contenu. Il y avait environ une dizaine de pages et l'une d'entre elles contenait une illustration : au premier plan, on remarquait le dos de capitaine Crochet et au second plan, on apercevait Peter et derrière lui se trouvait une petite fille qui était prisonnière dans une cage en bois. Phoebe connaissait très bien cette fille…

\- Non… C'est impossible… réalisa-t-elle, perdue. Ҫa ne peut pas être moi…


	18. Chapter 16

_**16.**_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le Jolly Roger avait quitté le port. Ce magnifique bateau de pirate naviguait en direction de Neverland. Jamais encore Phoebe n'avait exploré d'autre endroit que son village. C'était nouveau pour elle ce qui expliquait son impatience et sa curiosité qui se lisaient sur son visage.

Un jour, elle s'aventura dans la chambre de son capitaine. Ce n'était, bien évidemment, pas la première qu'elle y allait. Néanmoins, elle avait décidé de connaître un plus sur lui. Elle entra dans la pièce pendant qu'il dirigeait son bateau à l'aide de la barre du navire. Elle prit soin de fermer la prote derrière et elle chercha quelconque information sur lui. La petite fille fouillait tous les placards, les armoires et les tiroirs et elle n'hésitait pas de retirer n'importe quel objet de la table pour trouver une pièce secrète. Mais rien. Elle s'assit sur le lit, déçue de n'avoir rien trouvé sur lui. Elle regarda longuement ses petits pieds qui bougeaient et qui n'atteignaient pas le sol. Et, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le coffre, de l'espoir ressurgissait en elle. Elle se précipita dessus et essaya de l'ouvrir. Malheureusement, il fallait une clé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et, remarquant que personne ne l'observait, elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour l'ouvrir. Une fois qu'elle avait réussi, elle s'aventura dans l'intimité de Crochet. Elle regarda toutes les photos et les objets qui s'y trouvaient dedans. Quand elle observa la photo de lui et de son frère. Elle souriait et découvrait une partie sensible en lui dont il essayait de cacher. Elle reposa l'image et remarqua alors quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Un chapeau. Elle le souleva parmi les autres objets et le contempla pendant un moment. Cette coiffe de couleur bordeaux avait la texture d'un velours doux tandis qu'une plume imposante blanche aux reflets violets était disposée dessus. Phoebe se demandait pourquoi un aussi beau chapeau était enfoui dans des souvenirs perdus. Elle décida de le mettre par curiosité pour voir comment ça lui allait.

Mais, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il beaucoup trop grand pour elle, une personne rentra dans la pièce. Elle retourna et reconnut par malheur son capitaine. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut avec sa coiffe, il semblait en quelques secondes préoccupées.

\- Dé… Désolé… Je voulais juste… bégailla Phoebe, confus par ses agissements déplacés.

Mais ses excuses ne suffisaient pas cette fois-ci. La voix grave du capitaine résonna dans la chambre de telle sorte que la petite fille avait –pour la première fois- peur de lui. Il lui arrachait la coiffe et lui dit d'un ton sévère :

\- Comment oses-tu ouvrir le coffre. Je te l'avais pourtant interdit !

\- Mais je voulais juste…

\- Sors d'ici tout de suite ! ordonna le capitaine, énervé.

La petite fille sortit de la chambre en pleurant. Elle partit dans la sienne sans rien dire. Et, durant tout le long du trajet, elle ne croisa plus son capitaine.

Quelques jours plus tard, les pirates arrivèrent à Neverland. L'humeur attristée de Phoebe changea dès lors en une impatience des plus improbables qu'il soit. Elle se précipita vers le bord du navire et admira l'île mystérieuse qu'ils survolaient. Malgré son innocence, elle connaissait déjà l'existence du maître de cette île. « Peter Pan ». Le prénom résonnait dans sa tête tandis que son esprit divaguait dans des souvenirs effrayants.

Depuis la dispute, Crochet et Phoebe ne s'étaient plus reparlés. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'ils se croisaient, on ressentait une certaine tension. Pourtant, ce conflit déplaisait fortement le capitaine. Avec elle, il était incapable de lui en vouloir pendant longtemps. Il la regarda de loin et soupira. Mouche s'approcha vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Vous continuez de lui faire la tête capitaine ?

\- Bien évidemment que non. répondit Crochet en soupirant. Mais elle a fait quelque chose d'irréparable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? interrogea Mouche, curieux.

Le capitaine lui lança un regard noir en guise de réponse. Son fidèle compagnon comprit aussitôt, mais n'hésita pas pourtant à défendre la petite nouvelle.

\- Ecoutez capitaine, c'est normal qu'elle s'intéresse à vous ! dit-il. Ce n'est qu'une…

\- Une enfant. interrompit le capitaine. Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison me désobéir. Je suis son capitaine, elle doit m'écouter.

\- Oui, mon capitaine.

Au bout de quelques minutes plus tard, ils accostaient sur l'île. Phoebe, impatiente, s'empressa de poser ses petits pieds sur le sable de Neverland. Elle sourit et s'apprêta de visiter cette fameuse île imaginaire, mais Crochet l'interpella :

\- Phoebe ! Reste avec nous. ordonna-t-il. Je ne souhaite pas te retrouver du côté de Peter Pan.

\- Ҫa ne risque pas ! répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

\- Tu ne sais même pas qu'il est.

\- Bien sûr que si je sais ! C'est lui qui vole les enfants pour les garder dans cette île.

Le pirate resta perplexe face aux connaissances de la petite pirate. Il la rejoignit et lui demanda, intrigué :

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Elle regarda un moment l'île et elle lui répondit, la tête baissée :

\- Avant que je me retrouve sur le Jolly Roger, j'étais dans un petit village, proche du port auquel vous étiez. Et… Chaque nuit, il y avait des disparitions des enfants. Un jour, j'ai voulu voir de mes propres yeux le voleur des enfants. C'est pendant une nuit que j'ai entendu une mélodie berçante et enivrante d'une flûte. J'avais décidé de suivre cette musique tout comme les autres personnes de mon âge. Mais à la différence d'eux, je n'étais pas ensorcelée. Je les avais suivies et ils m'avaient tous emmené à lui. Peter Pan. Ce jour-là, je ne connaissais pas son identité. Je l'appelais juste le Voleur d'Enfant. Je m'étais cachée dans un coin d'un mur pendant qu'il jouait de la flûte. Je voyais alors tous les enfants qui dansaient en rond étrangement. Ils ne souriaient pas, ils ne rigolaient pas, ils étaient sous le charme de la flûte. C'était horrible ce que j'avais vu. Et, lorsque j'avais croisé, je m'étais aussitôt enfuie.

\- Mais comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas été ensorcelé par la flûte comme les autres ? interrompit-il, encore plus intrigué que jamais par ces révélations étranges.

Mais, malgré l'insistance de Crochet, elle lui répondit simplement par un « je ne sais pas. ». Cette histoire qui était, du moins, étrange, insistait à avoir des soupçons sur l'identité de Phoebe. Seule la magie pouvait empêcher de succomber aux tentations de Peter Pan. Serait-elle une sorcière ?

\- C'est impossible. constata Crochet. Tu es une enfant, tu n'as pas pu t'enfuir.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce qui est arrivé. affirma la petite.

Le capitaine fronçait les sourcils et insistait alors de connaitre un peu plus sur l'ancienne vie de Phoebe.

\- Qui étaient t'es parents ? demanda Crochet.

\- Je ne sais pas. révéla aussitôt la petite.

\- Tu ne les as jamais connus.

La petite pirate serra ses poings alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son capitaine, elle lui dit en pleurant :

\- Ҫa ne vous regarde pas !

Sur ces paroles, elle partit dans la forêt de l'île. Elle n'écouta pas son capitaine et s'enfuit en courant sans se préoccuper du danger qui l'entourait. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et elle commençait à repenser à la rencontre avec la fée Clochette. Devait-elle fuir les pirates ? Où devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Et pourquoi il ne la croyait pas ? Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'égarait dans la forêt, elle entendait des bruits de plus en plus étrange. Je crois que c'était des bruits des animaux sauvages qu'on entendait. Non ! Des enfants qui les imitaient ! Cette anomalie perturba Phoebe. Elle tomba par terre et pleura encore. Elle essaya de se relever et voyait son genou qui saignait. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle sentit des douleurs musculaires. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était blessée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne voyait qu'une forêt tropicale. Elle appelait de l'aide encore et encore, mais rien. Personne.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix :

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda l'inconnu.

Elle se retourna par réflexe et c'est alors qu'elle reconnut Peter Pan alias le Voleur d'Enfant.


	19. Chapter 17

_**17.**_

Durant la même nuit, Regina passait son temps à réfléchir dans la petite chapelle, proche du cimetière. À l'aide de plusieurs grimoires et autres livres magiques, elle essayait de trouver un moyen de retrouver Noire. Depuis que Phoebe était arrivée ici, Regina était comme intriguée par elle. Aussi, cette obsession l'empêchait de penser à son amour pour Robin. Elle avait beau cherchait toutes les possibilités pour retrouver Noire, elle n'arrivait pas résoudre ce problème. Elle ferma tous les livres et soupira. Comment allait-elle pour prouver qu'elle avait raison ? Lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure, elle comprit qu'il se faisait tard. Elle quitta son endroit préféré pour allait se reposer.

Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle se perdait dans ses esprits. Elle repensait à ce que Phoebe avait fait pour détruire le monstre. Sa magie était tellement puissante. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle niait cette existence ?

Soudain, Regina entendit un rire. Elle se retourna et aperçut alors une petite fille qui la regardait, cachait derrière une pierre tombale. Mais, à la différence des autres enfants de cette ville, celle-ci avait un visage flou. Ses cheveux noirs dissimulaient ses yeux. On ne voyait que ses lèvres noires.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? murmurait Regina entre ses lèvres.

La petite semblait sourire. Puis, quand Regina s'approchait vers elle, l'enfant partait dans une autre direction. Ne savant pas quoi faire, elle décida de la suivre. Plus elle avançait et plus elle commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Et, au moment où elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt, elle saisissait le bras de la petite. Mais, lorsqu'il y avait eut un simple contacte, l'enfant disparaissait aussitôt dans une fumée bleue nuit.

\- Noire…

Elle se retourna et c'est alors qu'elle la vit.

\- Bonsoir Méchante Reine, dit-elle de manière enjouée, ça faisait longtemps !

Malgré son âge, elle n'avait pas changé. Sa longue chevelure lisse blanc descendait jusqu'à la hauteur de sa poitrine ; ses yeux bleu ciel regardait avec amusement Regina ; ses lèvres noires dissimulaient un sourire glacial. Seule sa simple tenue permettait de se fondre parmi les habitants. Oui, cette fille était la même qui observait Phoebe à travers l'eau de sa baignoire.

Face à cette rencontre, Regina essayait de rester indifférente. Mais dû a sa colère incontrôlable, elle pût cacher ses émotions.

\- C'est donc toi Phoebe... conclut Regina.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas aussi écervelée qu'elle, répondit Noire.

\- Il me semble que le nom "Méchante Reine" ne soit plus d'actualité depuis le temps, dit Regina d'un ton assez froid.

\- Je le sais bien. contesta Noire. Mais je pense pourtant que cela te corresponde encore.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

La jeune femme blanche s'approcha vers la brune et lui répondit de manière abstraite :

\- Disons que malgré tous les efforts, on ne pourra jamais changer qui nous sommes.

Regina ne s'opposa pas à cette remarque étrange. Elle changea alors de sujet de discussion :

\- Que viens-tu faire ici à Storybrooke?

\- J'ai disons... Comment dire... Ma destinée à accomplir. répondit Noire de manière aussi étrange qu'il y avait quelques instants.

\- Ah, quelle est-elle cette "destinée" comme tu dis ? interrogea Regina.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce genre de chose puisse t'intéresser.

\- S'il s'agit de mettre en danger ma ville, je pense que si au contraire, rétorqua sèchement la brune.

Noire resta alors silencieuse. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne disait rien durant quelque minute. Mais, lorsque Regina croisa le regard de Noire, elle sentit un frisson menaçant parcourir le long de son dos.

\- J'ai l'intention de devenir reine de mon royaume.

Cette réponse qui était tout à fait banale pour Regina annonçait néanmoins le début d'un grand danger pour l'humanité.

Par la suite, la brune lui tournait le dos et lui dit :

\- Si ce n'est que ça alors c'est bon. Je te laisse, il se fait tard.

Elle dit quelques pas pour regagner son chez elle et, alors qu'elle pensait que la discussion était terminée, Noire la cloua en disant :

\- Tu devrais oublier Robin. Le fait de trop rattacher à lui risquerait de te nuire toi qui veux être une "gentille".

Lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom de son bien-aimé, elle se retourna aussitôt. Mais elle n'était plus là. La voix de Noire se mélangeait au bruit du vent.

Le lendemain matin, Phoebe aida sa nouvelle amie Neyla. Elle prépara le petit-déjeuner, l'aida à s'habiller et fit le ménage. Pendant qu'elle déjeunait, Phoebe continuait de lire les pages du livre. Depuis qu'elle l'avait découverte, il lui était impossible de le quitter une seule seconde. Et bien qu'elle soit une star mondiale, elle avait néanmoins l'impression que, pour la première fois de sa vie, ce qu'elle vivait était mis à nue à travers ces lignes. Plus elle défilait les pages et plus elle remarquait que tout ces rêves de son enfance étaient inscrits ici même. Sa surprise et son incompréhension se dessinaient sur son visage de telle sorte que Neyla le remarquait au premier coup d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-elle à Phoebe, intriguée.

Mais, perdu entre les lignes, elle ne répondit pas. Elle était tellement préoccupée par ce qu'elle lisait, qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu la question de Neyla. Pour la ramener à la raison, elle posa une boîte de céréale sur le livre. Phoebe s'arrêta alors de lire, relevant ses yeux sur son amie et lui demanda, perdue :

\- Hein ?

\- Je te demandais ce que tu lisais. répéta Neyla avec un sourire sur son visage.

La blonde regarda les pages recouvertes par la boîte en carton. Elle l'écarta et ferma par la suite le manuscrit.

\- Rien d'intéressant.

Il y eut par la suite quelques secondes de silence. Phoebe se perdait dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés vers cet étrange livre. Ces feuilles qui étaient introduites à l'intérieur l'intriguaient plus que tout. Elle repensa alors à ce que Neyla lui avait dit. Et si tout ce qu'elle disait s'avérer être vraie ? Et si toutes les personnes de cette ville étaient des personnages d'une histoire ? Cette idée lui paraissait au début assez farfelu et aussi improbable. Néanmoins, depuis qu'elle avait lu ces pages, elle semblait être beaucoup plus ouverte d'esprit. Après tout, elle savait manier la magie depuis toujours. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et demanda alors à son amie :

\- Dis, est-ce que tu étais sérieuse lorsque tu me disais que toutes les personnes de Storybrooke font partie des personnages des contes ?

Neyla fut surprise par cette question si soudaine. Elle hocha ses sourcils, et, lorsqu'elle lui répondit, son sourire éclairait son beau visage :

\- Bien sûr ! J'habite dans cette ville depuis toujours.

\- Mais si c'est vrai, alors quel personnage es-tu ? interrogea Phoebe, curieuse.

\- Et bien…

Neyla soupira longuement. Elle savait très bien qu'un jour où l'autre, elle devrait lui dire la vérité. Mais elle avait pourtant peur de la réaction de son amie. C'était avec quelques hésitations qu'elle finit par lui avouer :

\- Tu me promets de ne pas rire ? demanda son amie.

\- T'inquiète.

\- Et bien en fait, j'étais l'une des femmes du villageois qui voulaient épouser le prince dans Cendrillon.

Phoebe s'arrêta subitement de boire son jus d'orange. Elle la regarda, surprise par cette révélation et la questionna :

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu étais l'une des villageoises qui a essayé la pantoufle de vair de Cendrillon ?

\- Oui.

Elles se regardaient entre elles. Et, lorsque la jeune blonde comprit alors qui était son amie, elle cracha son reste de jus d'orange qu'elle buvait et pouffait de rire. Neyla rigolait à son tour. Toutes les deux ne s'arrêtaient pas. En découvrant qui était Neyla, Phoebe oublia durant cet instant tout ce qui la préoccupée.

\- Non mais attends une seconde ! Ton pied était trop petit ou trop grand ? questionna la blonde en rigolant.

\- Il était trop petit ! avoua Neyla. Cendrillon a vraiment de grands pieds, je t'assure !

Mais après quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'arrêtèrent enfin de rire. Phoebe jeta un coup d'œil vers le livre. Elle regarda ensuite l'horloge qui était disposée au-dessus du levier et dit à son amie :

\- Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse seule pendant la matinée ? Je dois aller voir Emma.

\- Tu vas l'interroger à propos de ce livre ? demanda Neyla.

\- Oui.

C'est alors que la bonne humeur de la jeune blonde disparue. Elle finit de déjeuner, débarrassa, aida à sa colocataire de s'habiller et elle termina par se préparer. Au bout d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit de la maison et partit rejoindre la shérif au Granny's Diner.

Durant tout le long du trajet, elle repensa à plaine de chose en même temps. Elle fut alors perdue entre le désir de comprendre comment des pages de ses rêves d'enfance se trouvaient dans un livre et quelle était sa place dans cette ville. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle vit Emma qui sortait du restaurant.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Emma, les deux jeunes femmes se rejoignirent. Ensemble, elles montèrent dans la voiture jaune et quittèrent la cafétéria.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Dans la forêt. répondit Emma.

\- Pourquoi on va là-bas ? demanda Phoebe curieusement.

Là shérif continuait de conduire. Durant quelques instants, elle ne disait rien. Puis, après avoir tourné à droite en face d'un feu, elle lui avoua :

\- Parce que c'est là où j'ai appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs.

\- Tu en as toi aussi ?

\- Oui.

Au bout de quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de la forêt. Phoebe sortit du véhicule et observa l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Pas de toute, elle ne pourra pas blesser quelqu'un ici. Il y avait des arbres, de la terre, des feuilles et des troncs d'arbre. Une fois qu'Emma était sortie de la voiture, elle la suivit.

Quand Emma s'arrêta, Phoebe regarda encore cette immense forêt.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Phoebe.

\- On va essayer de voir ce que tu sais faire. répondit aussitôt Emma.

Emma se frotta ses mains et les dirigea vers le sol. Une lumière blanche comme la pureté jaillit de son corps. Plus elle se concentrait dessus et plus la lumière rayonnait. Et lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait, elle regardait la jeune femme.

\- À toi. dit-elle.

\- Euh oui, je veux bien, mais comment on fait ça ?

\- Concentre-toi. ordonna la shérif.

Phoebe fit alors les mêmes mouvements qu'Emma. Elle frottait ses mains et les disposait devant le sol, les regardait et essayer de se concentrer. Elle ne pensait qu'à la magie. Mais rien.

\- Ҫa ne marche pas !

\- C'est parce que tu ne crois pas assez en la magie. conclut la blonde.

La nouvelle regarda Emma en soupirant. Ce qu'elle lui disait était bien trop ridicule à son goût. Pour elle, elle se croyait dans une série télé voir dans un film. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, elle était bien dans le monde réel. De plus, elle n'était pas dans sa vie de célébrité. Ici, elle était plutôt dans une autre chose à laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

Elle se mit dos à elle, en prenant ses cheveux par les deux cotés de sa tête et lui dit, de plus en plus agacée :

\- C'est du n'importe quoi ce que tu me dis là ! Il faut maintenant croire en la magie maintenant pour réussir ? C'est la meilleure celle-là !

En se retournant, elle continua :

\- Si je me rappelle bien lorsque ce monstre nous a attaqués, j'ai plus paniqué que de croire en la magie !

\- C'est parce que t'es sentiments ont pris le dessus sur tes pouvoirs voilà pour…

\- Parce que mes sentiments ont pris le dessus ?! interrompit Phoebe. Ça, c'est la meilleure ! Je crois que tu oublies un petit détail Madame Je Sais Tout ! Il me semble que tu me caches quelque chose non ?

\- Et ça serait quoi ? interrogea Emma en essayant de rester calme.

\- Ҫa serait quoi ?! Hm… Je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être que tu ne m'as dit que vous êtes tous des personnages de conte par exemple !

Plus elle s'énervait et plus le temps devenait subitement orageux. Même si Emma continuait de la regardait le bruit du tonnerre des vents l'égarait vers le ciel. Il était devenu aussi noir. Comment se faisait-il ? Le soleil n'était plus là, il était dissipé par les nuages noirs qui recouvraient la forêt entière.

\- Phoebe il faudrait qu'on…

\- Qu'on quoi ?!

À ses dernières paroles, un éclair s'abattit soudainement sur un arbre non loin d'Emma. L'éclair foudroya en quelques secondes l'arbre en deux et tomba au sol. Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent par ce spectacle qui était aussi inattendu. Phoebe le regarda tandis que son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle s'avait bien qu'il était possible qu'une foudre pût s'abattre sur un arbre, mais pas qu'il pouvait le séparait en deux.

\- Que… Que c'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Phoebe.

\- Il semblerait que t'es pouvoirs contrôle le temps… conclut Emma.

Et au même moment, alors qu'elles étaient encore sous le choc par ce qu'elles venaient d'assister, Killian était là. Il avait tout vu. Les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus venaient de courir à un danger soudain. Il ne disait rien, il les regardait, perdu par cet incident. Pour la première fois, il se trouvait dans un étrange dilemme : appeler la personne qu'il aime ou celle qu'il avait aimée comme sa propre sœur ?

Depuis cet incident, Emma savait que le moment était venu. Phoebe devait connaître la vérité. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient tous partis dans le Granny's Diner. Durant tout le long du trajet, il y eut un silence le plus total. Phoebe n'en revenait pas à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regardait ses mains tandis que son cœur battait aussi fort que tout à l'heure. Plus les minutes passaient et plus elle croyait durement à ce que disait Neyla.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans le restaurant. Ils s'asseyaient autour d'une table. Killian commanda une boisson alcoolisée tandis qu'Emma demandait un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Phoebe était la seule qui refusait de boire. Le brun demanda alors à la servante de prendre un verre de lait chaud pour elle. Phoebe ne disait alors rien, mais elle se demandait comment il s'avait que c'était sa boisson préférée quand elle était dans cet état-là. Quand ils furent servis au bout des minutes qui suivirent, Emma fut alors la première à prendre la parole :

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches la vérité.

Face à cette phrase, Killian but une grande gorgée de sa boisson et n'osait plus regardait Phoebe. Mais elle, alors qu'elle buvait son lait, elle s'arrêtait aussitôt.

\- Alors c'est vrai, murmurait Phoebe.

Les battements de son cœur reprenaient alors le même rythme que lorsqu'elle lisait les pages du livre. Ses yeux bleus se posaient sur ceux du brun. Mais comme il ne la regardait pas, elle les dirigea aussitôt sur ceux d'Emma.

\- Oui, avoua la shérif.

\- Et qui êtes-vous alors ?

\- Je suis la Sauveuse, l'enfant de Blanche-Neige de Charmant.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Phoebe ne comprenait pas. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'elle était Cendrillon voir même Aurore dans La Belle au Bois Dormant pour sa longue chevelure blonde. Phoebe essayait de rester néanmoins calme. Elle regarda Killian et lui demanda par la suite :

\- Et toi ?

Quand les yeux du brun croisèrent ceux de Phoebe, elle sentit un frisson parcourir le long de son dos. Il ne disait rien et ne faisait rien, mais Emma se doutait déjà de ce qui allait arriver. Elle le laissait alors faire. Plus les secondes défilaient et plus elle avait envie de découvrir la véritable identité de Killian. Ce fut dans l'attente la plus interminable qu'il finit par rompre. Il sortit de sa main gauche quelque chose dans son blouson cuir. Et là, lorsqu'il la posa, Phoebe avait la sensation que le monde allait s'effondrer.

\- C'est… C'est impossible… dit-elle, perdue.

Un crochet. Dès le moment où elle avait vu cette chose brillait par les lampes du restaurant, elle avait compris. Ses mains commençaient à trembler tandis qu'elle entendait une nouvelle fois les voix du psychologue qui résonnaient dans sa tête :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?... Quel âge as-tu ?... Quel est ton histoire ?... »

\- C'est impossible, se répétait-elle sans cesse.

Elle n'osait regarder personne, pas même Killian alias Capitaine Hook. Elle se leva et continua de regarder ce crochet qui était là, sur là table, entre la boisson de Killian et d'elle. Quant à lui, il remarquait que les souvenirs de Phoebe commençaient peu à peu à refaire surface. Mais… Pas dans la manière à laquelle il espérait. Il se leva à son tour et essaya alors de la rassurer. Il passa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille pour la calmer, mais celle-ci le repoussa.

\- Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle.

Elle recula et lui jeta pour la première fois un regard noir. Emma essaya par la suite à son tour de la calmer :

\- Ecoute Phoebe je comprends que ça puisse te rendre folle, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?! interrompit la blonde. Depuis que je suis petite, j'étais persuadée que je connaissais Hook et que je le considérais comme mon grand-frère ! Mais des psychologues m'ont suivie et me disaient que tout ceci était des rêves ! Que la magie était de l'illusion ! Et qu'il n'existait pas ! Ont m'avait toujours prise pour une folle ! Et là ont me dit le contraire !

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Emma entendait subitement le bruit du vent qui devenait de plus en plus important. Ҫa recommençait…

\- Phoebe calme-toi. demanda Emma, impuissante.

Elle regarda Emma et ensuite la fenêtre. Au fil de son discours, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le temps devenait aussi noir qu'il y avait une heure. Elle tenta alors de se calmer. Son souffle diminua peu à peu et les nuages noirs disparaissaient. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle posa une dernière fois ses yeux vers Killian et lui dit calmement :

\- J'ai besoin qu'on me laisse seule pendant un moment.

\- Phoebe… murmurait le brun.

Sur ces dis, elle quitta la pièce et s'éloigna le plus possible de la personne qu'elle considérait comme son grand-frère pendant un certain temps.

11


	20. Chapter 18

_**18.**_

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le conflit entre Phoebe et son capitaine. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis. Buvant du rhum, il remarquait qu'elle n'était pas encore là. Que faisait-elle ? Inquiet, il décida de partir à sa recherche. Mais à l'instant même où il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, il sentit une brise d'air frais qui traversa la pièce. Crocha ferma la porte lentement et se retourna. Sur son coffre, il vit alors son chapeau qui contenait un bout de papier. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre qui était ouverte et il comprit aussitôt que Peter était passé par ici. Il s'approcha silencieusement vers la coiffe et lut le contenu :

 _« Un souvenir vaudrait-elle celle d'une vie ? Si tu veux récupérer Phoebe, il faudra que tu amène le chapeau de ta bien-aimée._

 _P. »_

Lorsqu'il finit de le lire, il écrasa fermement le papier et le balança par terre. Par la suite, il balaya tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table à l'aide son bras pendant qu'un « Merde ! » s'échappa de ses lèvres. Quand ses yeux s'égarèrent devant le chapeau, il se remémorait un souvenir partagé avec Milah, l'ancienne femme de sa vie.

Après maintes réflexions, Crochet décida de quitter le navire avec le chapeau. Pour la première fois, il la portait sur lui depuis que Milah était décédée. Il laissa son équipage dans le navire et s'aventura seul sur l'île. Muni de son épée, il coupa toutes les plantes qui lui barraient le chemin. Mais rien, il ne trouvait pas Phoebe. À plusieurs reprises, il l'appelait et criait aussi peut qu'il pouvait son prénom.

\- Phoebe !

Mais rien. Plus il s'avançait dans cette forêt tropicale, et plus il sentait qu'il s'égarait. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un qui criait son prénom :

\- Crochet !

C'était elle. Elle l'appelait ! Sa voix était bien trop éloignée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle était en réalité proche du Jolly Roger. Il se retourna et se précipita pour la rejoindre. Il courrait autant qu'il pouvait, oubliant l'existence même de sa tenue lourde en cuire. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il remarqua qu'elle était prisonnière dans une cage en bois, suspendu par un arbre. Quand elle le reconnut, il apercevait une lueur d'espoir en elle. Phoebe était tellement heureuse de le retrouver.

\- Aides-moi Crochet ! supplia-t-elle, impuissante.

Pour la première fois, la magie de Phoebe ne lui était d'aucunes utilités. Grâce à un sortilège qu'avait lancé Peter, elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Mais en voyant son capitaine, elle était heureuse et oublia même leur dispute. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise en voyant le chapeau sur lui. Sans aucune hésitation, il s'approcha vers elle. Mais, à peine venait-il de faire un pas, que Peter fit son apparition. Il était là, entre la petite fille et le capitaine. De ses yeux bleus, il dévisageait le pirate pendant que les lèvres fines se dessinaient sur son visage joueur. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu : sa tenue verte, ses cheveux châtains cachaient une partie de son front tandis que ses oreilles les recouvraient…

Rien qu'en croisant son regard Phoebe avait déjà peur de lui. Il fit quelques pas vers le pirate jusqu'à ce qui celui-ci brandit son épée.

\- Libère-là. ordonna le capitaine d'une voix menaçante.

\- Pas avant que tu me passes le chapeau. répondit sèchement l'enfant.

\- Tu veux parler de ça ? dit Crochet en enlevant la haute de sa tête à l'aide de son crochet. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire au juste ?

En espace de quelques secondes, Peter disparut devant les yeux du pirate et réapparut derrière lui.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Crochet se retourna aussitôt. Et, en continuant de brandir son épée, il lui dit en persistant :

\- Généralement quand je pose une question, les personnes me répondent. Donc fais-le avant que mon épée traverse ton misérable corps.

\- Oh, je vois ! Tu préfères donc cet accessoire inutile à cette petite fille innocente ? Et bien si tel est ton désir alors d'accord.

Sur ces paroles menaçantes, il remua sa main devant lui. Phoebe sentit par la suite une force invisible s'en prendre à elle. Son corps tout entier se serrait de plus en plus. Elle relevait son petit visage en regardant son capitaine. Durant ses dernières minutes qu'elle était en train de vivre, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Peter :

« Tu crois vraiment que tu as une place importante dans son cœur ? Détrompe-toi ! Tout ce qu'il aime, c'est Milah. Son ancien amour. Tu n'es rien pour lui. »

Des larmes commençaient à tomber sur son visage tandis qu'elle réalisait que Peter avait raison. Elle n'était rien pour Crochet. Elle ferma ses yeux pendant qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. Crochet lui, la regardait mourir. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient pendant qu'il essayait de réfléchir. Et, lorsqu'il remarquait qu'elle allait mourir, il stoppa Peter.

\- Arrêtes, ça suffit.

Phoebe sentit aussitôt qu'elle n'était plus compressait. Elle prit une grande respiration et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Son corps tremblait et elle sentait des bleus sur son petit corps.

Quant à Peter, lui, il sourit.

-Sage décision.

Le pirate rangea son épée et donna le chapeau à Peter. Lorsqu'il le saisit, la cage en bois disparut et la petite Phoebe se retrouva au sol, blessée. Crochet se précipita vers elle et la portait dans ses bras. Il regarda une dernière fois le chapeau avant que le Voleur d'Enfant disparût de sa vue.

Durant le reste de la soirée, le pirate ne disait pas un seul mot. Dans sa chambre, il s'occupa personnellement de la petite. Accroupi, il la soigna et lui donna par la suite une boisson chaude. Il s'agissait d'un verre avec un liquide blanc. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Intriguée, elle lui demanda :

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Du lait chaud. Bois. ordonna le pirate.

Elle prit la boisson et bu alors le contenu. Dès la première gorgée, elle appréciait la boisson.

\- Hm… C'est bon ! dit-elle, heureuse.

Crochet sourit et se leva. Il regarda par la fenêtre et repensa au chapeau. Phoebe le regardait s'égarer dans ses pensées. Elle comprenait aussitôt qu'il pensait à Milah. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle, mais d'après Peter, il s'agissait d'une personne dont Crochet aimait. Assise sur le lit, elle posa le verre sur la table de nuit et le questionna :

\- C'est qui Milah ?

\- D'où tu connais ce prénom ? répondit sèchement Crochet.

\- C'est Peter qui me la dit.

Le pirate soupira longuement. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la petite, il réalisa qu'il était temps de lui dire la vérité. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- C'était la personne que j'aimais le plus. Mais un jour, une personne l'a tué devant mes yeux.

\- C'est qui ? interrogea Phoebe, curieuse.

\- Tout le monde le nomme le Ténébreux, mais je préfère l'appeler Crocodile.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il a une peau en crocodile.

\- Beurk !

Durant un instant, il rigola face à la réaction de la petite. Il la regarda, caressa sa longue chevelure blonde et continua :

\- Et le chapeau que Peter a pris s'était celui que j'avais offert à Milah. C'était le seul souvenir que j'avais pour elle…

Pendant qu'il parlait, Phoebe l'observait. Elle comprenait dès cet instant sa réaction. Elle l'interrompit en posant délicatement sa main contre la joue du pirate. Surprit, il la regarda faire :

\- Je comprends… Mais elle est dans ton cœur, il te reste encore tes souvenirs à travers tout ce que tu as vécu auprès d'elle.

Il lui sourit et il réalisa alors que cette petite fille était plus importante que l'accessoire de Milah. Mais une question resta en suspense : pourquoi Peter voulait cet accessoire ?

Au même moment Peter, rejoignit le rochet du Crâne. À l'intérieur, il déposa le chapeau dans une marmite contenant un liquide vert. Cet accessoire est plus qu'un chapeau, il s'agissait plus précisément d'un objet représentant le véritable amour entre Crochet et Milah.

Ainsi, il pourra ainsi localiser le Véritable croyant sans magie. Le véritable amour était bien évidemment l'un des ingrédients les plus nécessaires pour y parvenir.

Une fumée verte jaillit quelques secondes dans cette potion. Il se décala et lorsqu'elle disparut, il vit un papier au fond de cette marmite. Il la prit et aperçut alors un dessin représentant un jeune homme. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts. Une voix lui murmurait par la suite le prénom :

« Henry »


	21. Chapter 19

_**19.**_

Depuis la révélation, Phoebe restait enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaitre la vérité. Killian était Crochet, l'homme qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves lorsqu'elle était petite. Enfin, non, le pirate qui l'avait embarqué dans le Jolly Roger lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant. Bien qu'elle essaye d'admettre la vérité, elle n'arrivait pas à le faire. Elle était incapable, durant son enfance à l'orphelinat, elle avait subi des traitements, des soins, des rendez-vous et tous les orphelins la considéraient comme une folle. Pour Phoebe, elle était incapable de se souvenir ce dont elle avait vécu auprès de lui.

Alors elle jouait de la musique. Dans sa chambre, elle grattait à la guitare et jouait par moment au clavier qu'elle avait acheté à un magasin de musique de la ville. Elle chantait et essayait de l'oublier. Elle voulait tourner la page et laissait passer l'identité de Killian, mais comment ? Comment pouvait-elle le faire sachant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de lui ? Plus les jours passaient et plus elle composait ou rejouait des chansons connues. Mais son comportement renfermé inquiétait Neyla. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ses béquilles, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans l'aide Phoebe. Néanmoins, elle voulait aider son amie comme elle avait fait pour elle. Elle rentra alors dans la chambre de Phoebe, décidait. Elle ne frappa pas, mais ouvrit la porte. En rentrant, elle la découvrit en train de chanter et jouer une reprise de Human de Christina Perri. Elle ne disait rien, mais elle la regardait faire. Cette voix qu'elle émanait en elle, cette tristesse qu'elle dégageait et ce message qu'elle faisait passer… C'était à la fois beau et triste à entendre. De ses mains tactiles, Phoebe touchait l'instrument comme si elle avait peur de le cassait. Lorsqu'elle avait fini, Neyla ne put s'empêcher de l'applaudir. La blonde se retourna et éteignit aussitôt le clavier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Phoebe.

Son amie soupira et lui demanda de s'asseoir. Elle la regarda un moment et prit doucement les mains de la blonde.

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi ce que tu es en train de vivre, mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose- Je n'arrive pas à le faire. interrompit brusquement Phoebe.

\- Mais tu n'es pas sortie la maison depuis deux semaines ! avoua Neyla. Il faut que tu sortes et que tu passes à autre chose ! Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment sur quelque chose, cela t'empêche d'avancer !

\- Mais je ne veux plus revoir Killian, tu comprends ?! s'écria la blonde en se levant du lit.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de s'emporter, elle passa sa main droite nerveusement sur ses cheveux, s'assit et essaya de se calmer. Neyla, elle, la regardait se calmer. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans un état pareil. Elle lui saisit une nouvelle fois les mains de la blonde et lui dit calmement :

\- Écoute, je comprends que tu ne veux plus le voir. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester enfermé ici. Il faut que tu sortes et que tu avan…

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour ne plus le revoir, interrompit brusquement Phoebe. Je vais quitter Storybrooke.

\- Et reprendre ta vie de star que tu as fuie il y a quelques semaines déjà ? répondit Neyla.

Quelques jours avant, Phoebe lui avoua sa véritable identité. En effet, depuis peu, elle considéra sa colocataire comme sa meilleure amie. Plus elle passait du temps auprès d'elle, plus elle l'adorait. C'était la seule personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

Face à la question de son amie, Phoebe réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir de cette ville. Elle ne voulait pas redevenir ce qu'elle était, mais plutôt celle qu'elle devrait toujours être. Elle soupira longuement avant de répondre, d'un ton décidé :

\- Tu as raison. Je vais rester dans cette ville et faire ma vie. Si jamais je croise Killian et bien, j'essaierai d'avoir une discussion calme. Et pour te le prouver, elle se leva du lit et tira les rideaux de sa chambre, je vais essayer de me trouver un travail !

Neyla lui sourit à son tour et la laissa se préparer. Elle s'habilla d'un t-shirt à manche mi-long au nuance marron et blanc avec un jean bleu nuit et une paire de bottines marron en cuire. Pour se réchauffer de ce temps glacial, elle avait opté pour un impair blanc cassé.… Elle laissa ses cheveux en liberté et les frisa légèrement pour qu'ils soient ondulés. Une fois qu'elle était prête, elle partit trouver un travail.

Elle alla d'abord dans un bar, puis dans la bibliothèque et aussi dans d'autres endroits de la ville. Mais aucune personne ne voulait d'elle. Alors, après de multiples tentatives, elle rentra dans le restaurant de Granny. Là-bas, elle découvrit un monde phénoménal. Les serveurs et serveuses courraient dans tous les sens tandis que les clients s'impatientaient. La mère-grand préparait les commandes auprès d'un cuisinier. Phoebe examinait tout ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle repensa au même moment à son passé : durant son adolescence, elle avait trouvé des petits jobs pour payer ses études. Elle avait longuement travaillé dur dans un petit restaurant.

Elle souriait et s'approcha alors vers la personne âgée.

\- Excusez-moi. Je m'appelle Phoebe et je suis à la recherche d'un travail. dit-elle.

\- Nous ne sommes pas intéressés, désolé. répondit sèchement Granny.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas…

Pendant qu'elles discutaient entre elles, la vieille dame alla servir des clients. Phoebe l'aida en donnant un pichet d'eau à une table et continua :

\- Mais n'avez pas assez de personnel ! Écoutez, (elle passa le sel et le poivre à des clients et débarrassa une autre table) bien que j'aie l'air d'une étrangère, je sais bosser en tant que serveuse. J'ai beaucoup travaillé dans la restauration vers mes dix-huit ans et…

D'un mouvement brusque, Granny s'arrêta. Elle observa Phoebe et lui dit en soupirant :

\- Très bien, je vous accepte. Mais attention, vous avez le droit qu'à une seule chance. Je vous laisse cette journée pour faire vos preuves. Si vous échouez, alors vous serez virée sur-le-champ. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui. répondit Phoebe en hochant la tête.

Elle lui passa un tablier qu'elle avait rangé dans un placard. Phoebe le mit et devint alors une nouvelle servante chez Granny's Diner. Durant toute la journée, elle parvenait à prouver qu'elle était capable de travailler ici : elle servait autant qu'elle pouvait, elle débarrassait dès qu'elle avait le temps et elle trouvait toujours un moyen de discuter avec les clients. Granny fut surprise de cette nouvelle recrue. Elle était loin de là celle qu'elle imaginait. Et, lorsque ce fut la fin de son service, Phoebe s'apprêta de rendre son tablier. Elle pensait qu'elle avait échoué. Mais sa sous-estimation fut de courte durée lorsque mère grand lui avait qu'elle était prise. Heureuse, elle s'empressa d'annoncer la nouvelle à son amie Neyla.

Durant plusieurs jours, Phoebe travaillait à plein temps. Elle oubliait son ancienne vie et son passé qu'elle essayait de se souvenir. Mais un jour, alors qu'elle était en service, elle entendit la prote s'ouvrir. Par réflexe, elle s'empressa d'accueillir les personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Elle se retourna et c'est alors qu'elle le vit : Killian. Dès cet instant, elle sentit son cœur battre comme la fois où elle avait appris la vérité. Elle restait là, figée, immobile par son corps qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Et, quand Granny lui ordonnait de s'occuper de lui, elle s'avança tant bien que mal vers le pirate.

\- Bienvenue au Granny's Diner, salua Phoebe d'un ton calme, vous êtes combien ?

En hochant l'un de ses sourcils, le brun lui adressa un sourit et lui répondit après d'avoir regardé autour de lui :

\- Et bien, visiblement il semblerait que je sois seul.

Cette réponse amusante ne semblait pas affecter la serveuse. Celle-ci fronçait ses sourcils et l'emmena sans un mot vers une table. Lorsqu'il était assis, elle lui passa une carte et le laissa choisir. Pendant qu'elle était en service, elle ne lui prêtait pas une seule fois attention à Killian. Elle l'ignorait, tout simplement. Et, quand elle lui donna la commande au brun, il finit par l'interpeller : alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il lui saisit son bras. Elle se retourna et elle comprit alors qu'elle devait discuter avec lui. Elle s'assit devant lui, croisa ses bras et lui demanda, d'un ton légèrement agacé :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas remise de la dernière fois, réalisa le pirate.

\- Pas remise ? répéta Phoebe. Je te rappelle que depuis que je suis gamine, on m'a prise pour une folle pour quelque chose qui est vrai ! D'accord, je m'en doutais car Neyla m'a prévenu mais c'est toi qui me dérange dans l'histoire ! Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai toujours apprécié. Mais depuis ce qui s'est passé, je te hais, tu comprends ça ?

\- Parce que tu as cru que j'allais te balancer aux requins ? conclut Killian.

\- Oui.

\- Et bien détrompes-toi, même si je devais le faire, sache que cette décision m'était sortie de la tête.

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je tenais beaucoup trop à toi. répondit le pirate en la regardant dans les yeux.

Face à cette réponse surprenante, Phoebe ne disait plus rien. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de lui. Elle ne penserait pas qu'il ne voulait pas se débarrasser d'elle. Son cœur qui continuait de battre à toute allure l'empêchait de réfléchir. Que faire dans cette situation :

\- le pardonner ?

\- aller dans l'avant et oublier le passé ?

Après une minute de silence, Phoebe réalisa alors quelle décision elle devait entreprendre.

\- D'accord. avoua-t-elle. J'arrête de t'éviter.

Killian sourit, mais sa réaction fut de courte durée.

\- Mais je ne peux pas me rappeler tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. révéla difficilement la serveuse. J'ai… On m'a tellement mis des choses dans ma tête que… Que je ne me souviens plus de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, le pirate remarquait qu'elle souffrait. Cette perte de mémoire et son passé difficile l'empêchaient d'avancer. Et, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue après leur séparation, il voyait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert. Il prit alors sa main délicatement et lui dit d'une voix rassurante :

\- Alors je ferais une sorte que t'ai souvenir reviennent.

Quand elle posa ses yeux bleus sur le pirate, elle comprit dès cet instant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Au même moment, Emma rentra dans le restaurant. Elle les surprit en train de se prendre la main. Durant quelques secondes, elle pressentait que sa relation avec Killian était en danger. Bien qu'Emma sût qu'il considérait Phoebe comme sa petite sœur, il semblerait que ses sentiments commençaient à prendre une toute autre tournure.

Plus tard dans la journée, Regina convoqua Emma dans son bureau de maire. Depuis la rencontre avec Noire, Regina s'inquiétait sur le projet de la jeune femme.

"Je veux devenir reine de mon royaume."

Cette phrase qui résonnait plusieurs fois dans son esprit l'intriguait de plus en plus. Étrangement, elle repensait à lorsqu'elle voulait rester reine de son royaume. Sa soif de désir d'éliminer toutes les personnes qui s'interposaient de sa couronne était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. Mais qu'avait-elle donc à l'esprit ?

Depuis ce jour, Regina avait retrouvé à Emma pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Dans son bureau de maire, elle lui expliqué la vérité :

\- J'ai pu voir Noire. dit Regina, soucieuse.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Emma.

\- Elle veut devenir reine de son royaume.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Swan… En la connaissant, je suis sûr que son projet n'est pas seulement ça. Je m'attends vraiment au pire avec elle. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle examinait si tous ses objets étaient présents. Sa préoccupation intriguait par la suite Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? s'interrogea la blonde.

\- Je vérifie qu'elle ne m'a rien volé. répondit Regina.

\- Pourquoi elle t'aurait pris quelque chose ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle contrôlait, son attention s'arrêta devant l'un de ses tiroirs. Il se situait sur son bureau. C'était là où se trouvait le parchemin pour faire rentrer une personne à Storybrooke. Elle se releva, posa son regard sur ceux d'Emma et lui dit, irritée :

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais à mon avis, on risque d'avoir de la visite.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Noire marchait le long de la route. Il faisait nuit, mais l'obscurité ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle était devant une bande de couleur rouge sur la route : il s'agissait de la limitation de la ville. Depuis le début de la malédiction noire, elle vivait à Storybrooke comme tous les autres habitants de la ville. Par conséquent, elle savait très bien ce qui allait se produire si elle la franchissait.

En attendant patiemment une personne, elle sortait le parchemin. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle le jeta. Elle l'observa en train de le ramasser et de le lire. Et, quand l'inconnu franchi la ligne, Noire lui dit, d'une voix grave :

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Je sais, répondit l'inconnu. J'ai eu des contre-temps.

Le lendemain, Phoebe emmena sa guitare acoustique. Lors de la fermeture du restaurant, elle pourra y jouer grâce à l'accord de Granny.

Durant cette journée, elle remarqua qu'il y avait autant de monde au restaurant que le jour même où elle était venue pour postuler. Elle travaillait durement autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais sa motivation ne suffisait pas à satisfaire les clients. Elle courrait dans tous les sens avec les bras qui étaient chargés de plats. Plus elle se dépêchait et plus elle sentait qu'elle n'avançait pas. Aussi, dû à l'absence du cuisinier, le remplaçant n'arrivait pas préparer les plats aussi vite que lui.

En voyant cette situation plus que dérangeante, Granny demanda à Phoebe d'occuper les clients pendant ce temps.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda la blonde avec curiosité.

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu n'as qu'à jouer avec la chose que tu as ramenée ce matin ! Fais quelque chose ! répondit la grand-mère occupée.

Phoebe fut surprise de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Elle hocha la tête et s'empressa de prendre sa guitare. Entre-temps, Killian rentrait dans le restaurant et il s'installa dans le coin du bar. En voyant cette agitation, les clients les regardaient. Phoebe jeta un coup d'œil vers Killian. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait jouer devant un public dans cette ville. C'était tout nouveau pour elle : il n'y avait pas de projection, pas de micro, pas de câbles et encore moins de fans qui criaient son prénom. Ses mains commençaient à trembler tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à chanter. Le pirate, lui, l'observait, se demandant bine ce qu'elle allait faire. Et, lorsqu'elle commença à chanter, tout le monde fut emporté par sa musique. Avec sa guitare, elle oubliait tous les problèmes auxquels elle était confrontée. Elle chantait librement la chanson de Taylor Swift qui était Wildest Dreams. Et, durant un moment, elle repensait à Colton. Bien qu'elle fît bien ici, il commençait à lui manquer. Ses sentiments qu'elle ressentait au plus profonds d'elle ressortaient à travers de sa voix. Mais Killian, en l'écoutant, il sentait qu'il était concerné dans ces paroles mélancoliques. Il buvait son rhum tandis qu'il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle.

Durant la musique, les serveurs parvenaient à amener les plats aux clients. Mais, alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin, une porte s'ouvrit et c'est alors que Phoebe le reconnut. Elle s'arrêta de jouer, se leva de sa chaise et prononça d'une voix étonnée :

\- Colton…


	22. Chapter 20

**_20._**

 _Six ans plus tôt…_

Quelques part dans un orphelinat, la petite Phoebe était devenue grande. Aujourd'hui, elle venait d'avoir seize ans le 27 mars. C'était le jour même où elle avait été trouvée à l'orphelinat. Elle soufflait ses bougies malgré les quelques mèches qui couvraient son visage. Lorsqu'elles étaient éteintes, tout le monde applaudissait. Tous les enfants étaient impatients de manger le délicieux gâteau au chocolat que les bonnes sœurs avaient fait pour eux. Phoebe recula tandis que l'une d'entre elles coupa le dessert avec un couteau. Durant cet instant, elle n'était plus avec nous. Elle était perdue dans son esprit. Cela faisait maintenant depuis plus de dix ans qu'elle était dans ici et personne ne l'avait adopté. Chaque mois qu'elle passait, elle voyait les orphelins qui partaient avec leurs nouveaux parents. Mais visiblement, dû à son âge, elle ne pourra plus avoir cette chance. Une fois, elle avait surpris des bonnes qui s'inquiétaient pour elle. Personne ne voulait d'elle. Elle était comme un mouton noir du troupeau.

Pendant que tout le monde mangeait, Phoebe s'inquiétait sur son sort. Elle dégustait lentement pendant qu'elle s'imaginait des atroces pensées sur son proche avenir. Un moment, l'un des orphelins lui demanda s'il pouvait finir sa part à sa place. Elle accepta et laissa son dernier cadeau qu'on lui avait offert.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle décida de sortir du dortoir pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Dès qu'elle se sentait mal, elle avait par habitude d'admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle alla sur un balcon et observa les étoiles qui éclairaient le ciel. La lune scintillait parmi elle tandis que le bruit du vent berçait les animaux et les enfants dans leur sommeil. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle trouvait qu'elle trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici. C'est pour cela qu'elle ferma ses yeux et qu'elle repensa à toutes les aventures qu'elle avait passées auprès du plus célèbre pirate de l'histoire : Crochet. Lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien qu'elle que les psychologues pensaient avoir « vaincu » son syndrome de Peter Pan, elle était persuadée que tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, n'était pas un rêve, mais plutôt un vécu. Elle ne les croyait pas, elle était butée sur son idée à elle. Elle avait bien traversé l'océan avec Crochet, elle avait bien rencontré Peter Pan et elle avait des pouvoirs !

C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit : avant de l'exécuter, elle vérifia si quelqu'un l'observait. Par chance, il n'y avait pas un chat. Alors, en disposant sa main plate devant elle, elle essaya de faire apparaître une flamme violette. Elle se concentra et attendit qu'elle réussisse… Mais rien… Ҫa ne marchait pas, dans le monde où elle se trouvait, la magie n'était pas présente, elle n'était qu'une illusion. Elle soupira longuement avant de s'accouder contre le bord du balcon. Elle contempla une nouvelle fois la lune. Et, lorsqu'elle aperçut une étoile filante, elle murmurait tristement :

\- J'aimerais redevenir celle que j'étais avant…

Et, dû à ce terrible, vœu, elle sentit en elle une sensation qui lui était à la fois familière et étrange : elle avait l'impression que quelque chose s'emparait à l'intérieur d'elle tandis que le bout de ses doigts qui devenaient de plus en plus chauds. Elle comprit alors ce qui venait de se passer : son vœu venait de s'exaucer… Ses pouvoirs étaient revenus ! Pour la première fois, elle qu'elle rejetait ce qu'elle était il y a quelques années, elle était, cette fois-ci, heureuse. Elle sourit par le miracle qui venait de s'accomplir et l'utilisait comme elle le faisait avant.

Malheureusement, alors qu'elle admirait sa flamme brillante, une bonne la surprit. Elle l'observait discrètement et remarquait ce qu'elle redoutait le pire : Phoebe était devenue folle. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir retrouvé sa magie, la bonne remarquait avec horreur que Phoebe jouait toute seule avec quelque chose qui était irréel. D'après la bonne sœur, il n'y avait pas de flamme, ni même de magie. Le diable habitait dans cette petite ! Elle partit aussitôt réveiller sœur Donatienne qui était la directrice de cet orphelinat.

Depuis ce jour, Phoebe n'avait plus accès au balcon et elle ne pouvait plus sortir de la pièce blanche. Elle restait là-bas, enfermée durant plusieurs jours. Mais malgré tout, cela n'avait eut aucun effet à son égard. Au contraire, elle était persuadée qu'elle possédait de la magie en elle ! Elle disait même aux enfants de l'orphelinat « Regardez-moi ! Je sais utiliser la magie ! Admirez le nuage en cœur que je viens de créer ! » Mais il n'y avait pas de nuage en cœur. Elle devenait « folle » alors qu'en réalité, c'était eux qui ne croyaient pas en elle. Après tout, C'est pour cela que quelque jour plus tard, sœur Donatienne décida d'employer les grands moyens. Puisque les psychologues ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour elle, elle appela un exorciste. Mais, même si elle était contre cette idée, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. D'après lui, elle était en parfaite santé. Après maintes réflexions, elle convoqua un hypnotiseur pour aider Phoebe à retrouver ses esprits. Lui effacer une partie de sa mémoire était le moyen pour qu'elle puisse redevenir normale.

Au début, Phoebe ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Mais, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait affaire à un hypnotiseur, elle sentait qu'un danger planait sur elle. Elle l'écoutait et essayait en vain de résister. Mais, lorsqu'elle s'abandonna à lui, elle ferma les yeux. Et, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, il lui demanda :

\- Connais-tu l'histoire de Peter Pan ?

Et elle répondit d'une voix stone :

\- Non.

Depuis ce jour, elle ne se comportait plus comme avant. Elle était comme tout le monde : une adolescente qui vivait sa vie et qui n'avait pas peur de ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Pourtant, même si sa mémoire était effacée, elle rêvait par moment des souvenirs qu'elle avait vécu à Neverland. Mais, grâce à la visite de l'hypnotiseur, elle se disait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

L'hypnotiseur avait d'ailleurs parlé de cet effet secondaire. Il pouvait enlever des phobies et plein de choses, certes. Mais lui retirer une partie de son passé était impossible. Un jour, ses souvenirs prendront le dessus et elle redeviendra celle qu'elle était base de la magie était d'y croire. Sans cette croyance, il n'y avait rien.


	23. Chapter 21

_**21.**_

Elle ne savait comment retenir son étonnement face en voyant Thomas. Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il ici ? Elle posa sa guitare sur la chaise pour ensuite le rejoindre. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement et resta immobile devant lui. Quant à Killian, lorsqu'elle prononça ce prénom qui lui était inconnu pour lui, il se retourna et vit un jeune homme d'environ le même âge que Phoebe. Et, bien qu'il ne connût pas les intentions de cet inconnu, il sentait néanmoins en lui une pointe de méfiance. Il se releva de sa chaise et les rejoignit.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Killian à Phoebe.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Thomas prit Phoebe dans ses bras par-derrière et lui répondit à sa place :

\- Je suis sont petit-ami, Thomas.

Elle n'osait plus regarder dans les yeux Killian. La blonde détournait son regard et sentit celui du brun qui l'observait. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait gênée de la situation. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle reverrait Thomas, et encore moins Killian ! En les voyants tous les deux avec elle, elle avait une impression soudaine qu'une guerre de rivalité se créait entre eux. Mais ce n'était juste qu'une impression. Killian aimait passionnément Emma, jamais il ne la quitterait pour elle ! Après tout, il considère Phoebe comme sa petite sœur, et rien d'autre. Du moins, durant un certain temps… Maintenant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Néanmoins, en observant sa réaction, elle commençait à avoir des doutes sur ses sentiments. Son torse était bombé et son regard perçait ceux de Thomas. Il était comme une bête sauvage qui s'apprêtait de se battre pour garder sa proie. Quant à Thomas, elle le connaissait tellement qu'elle savait qu'il commençait déjà à jouer avec lui. Il lui souriait comme s'il était déjà vainqueur d'une compétition sans fin et profitait de son statut de couple pour garder Phoebe. Mais qu'en était-il d'elle ? Comment se sentait-elle à ce moment-là ? Bien évidemment, aucun des deux ne se souciaient d'elle. Ils étaient bien trop occupés dans leur combat de regard. Cette confrontation qui était invisible aux yeux de tous lui rappelait durant quelques secondes un souvenir qu'elle avait vécu auparavant.

Mais, lorsqu'elle ressentait qu'elle devait à tout prix faire cesser cette situation embarrassante, elle trouva le moyen de changer de discussion. Elle recula de Colton et laissa une certaine distance entre les deux hommes et lui demanda, intriguée :

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas Thomas, comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ?

\- C'est simple, grâce à la technologie qu'on à aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à te pister à l'aide de ton téléphone. répondit-il, fièrement. D'ailleurs, lorsque je suis rentré ici, j'ai tout de suite reconnu ta magnifique voix.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, fit quelques pas vers elle et passa sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde et continua :

\- Tu n'es pas une chanteuse célèbre et ma petite-amie pour rien…

Sur ces paroles claires, elle comprit qu'elle devait dire la vérité à son ancien capitaine. Alors que Thomas venait d'avouer qu'il l'aimait encore, Killian assistait sans rien dire à la discussion. Il n'osait rien dire, mais son comportement devenait pourtant de plus en plus froid. D'un mouvement bref et distinct, il prit le bras de Phoebe pour qu'elle le regard et lui dit :

\- Une chanteuse célèbre ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe exactement ?

\- Et bien…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Thomas avant de lui répondre la tête baissée :

-Avant que j'arrive à Storybrooke, j'étais quelqu'un de très connu en tant que chanteuse. Non seulement, j'en avais marre des personnes qui m'observaient jours et nuits et qui m'empêchaient de vivre, mais aussi, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'avais l'impression que j'étais un intrus. Alors je suis partie, sans donner le moindre signe de vie.

Pendant qu'elle lui révélait son ancienne vie de star, Killian lâcha au fil de ses arguments le bras. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient apparaitre un soupir tandis que ses sourcils fronçaient. Il recula à son tour et lui dit, préoccupé :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as caché tout ça…

\- Killian, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi... supplia Phoebe, la voix tremblante.

Mais le pirate, désorienté par cette vérité troublante, décida de partir du restaurant sans la laisser terminer sa phrase.

Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement si soudain.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui dire qui elle était avant.

Durant la même journée, la présence de Thomas ne passait pas inaperçu. Mais malgré certaines difficultés, Phoebe parvenait à convaincre Regina et Emma de le laisser dans cette ville. Par la même occasion, Emma la mettait en garde concernant les futurs évènements étranges qui risquaient d'arriver. Après tout, la magie était bien au centre de Storybrooke. Tout pouvait arriver dans cette ville ! C'est pour cela que Phoebe lui expliqua qu'elle ferait tout pour cacher tout ce qui pourrait se produire. Mais après d'avoir convaincu cette nouvelle venue de rester ici, Phoebe repensa à la dernière fois où elle avait exercé ses pouvoirs avec Emma. Maintenant que Thomas était avec elle, la jeune fille devrait être plus vigilante. Alors qu'Emma s'apprêta de la quitter, Phoebe la retenait.

\- Attends ! interpella Phoebe.

\- Qu'il y-a-t-il ? demanda Emma.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de la dernière fois où tu as essayé de m'apprendre à utiliser mes devoirs. Et, je voudrais que tu m'aides à les maîtriser. Si jamais Thomas découvre qui je suis réellement, j'ai peur que sa réaction dépasse celle que j'imagine. avoua la jeune fille, préoccupée.

\- Je comprends. répondit la shérif. Demain matin, on se retrouve sur le port à neuf heures tapantes. Compris ?

\- Oui merci !

Heureuse, la nouvelle prit par réflexe Emma dans ses bras. Mais sa réaction inhabituelle surprit Emma. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tactile. Pourtant, après ce qu'elle avait vu il n'y a pas très longtemps, son affection envers Phoebe était du moins mitigée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait la considérait comme une adversaire redoutable pour Killian ou si elle devait tout simplement être comme elle était avec tout le monde.

C'est pour cela qu'elle hésita durant quelques secondes de poser ses mains contre le dos de la jeune file. Mais après quelques réflexions, elle le fit. Après tout, ce n'est juste qu'une sœur pour Killian, c'est tout.

« Elle n'est pas une menace » se disait Emma.

Lorsque le restaurant était fermé, Phoebe en profita pour jouer un peu de la musique. Pourtant, depuis l'arrivée de Thomas, elle n'arrivait plus à avoir l'esprit clair. C'était comme si toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer de la musique dans de telles conditions ! Dès qu'elle jouait une note à la guitare, sa main gauche refusait de se positionner correctement sur les cordes. Et pour la première fois, elle ne pensait plus à sa véritable identité. En effet, elle repensait à celle qu'elle était avant d'arriver à Storybrooke.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, elle décida d'arrêter de jouer. C'était visiblement impossible pour elle. Elle rangea sa guitare acoustique dans son étui et repartis chez Neyla. En arrivant, elle découvrit avec surprise dans le salon Thomas et Neyla qui partageaient ensemble un café à une heure aussi tardive. La jeune fille posa sa guitare contre la porte et s'approcha vers eux.

\- Tiens, tu as fini ton entraînement à la guitare ? interrogea Neyla. Ҫa s'est bien passé ?

\- Euh… Oui… répondit Phoebe. Mais pourquoi Thomas est ici ?

Elle regarda à côté du jeune homme et vit sa valise.

\- Et pourquoi y-a-t-il sa valise ici ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Et bien disons qu'il va vivre avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui ! révéla Neyla.

\- Q… Quoi ?!

Thomas sourit face à la réaction de Phoebe. Il se leva et, en s'approchant vers elle, il lui dit :

\- Oui, nous allons pouvoir vivre ensemble !

\- Mais… Comment vous…

\- On s'est croisé dans la ville et lorsqu'il m'a avoué que vous sortez ensemble, expliqua son amie. Je l'ai tout de suite proposé de dormir ici. Il pourra s'installer dans ta chambre. Comme ça vous serez ensemble !

Plus elle parlait et plus Phoebe sentait les nerfs qui allait exploser. Et, lorsqu'elle entendait la dernière phrase, c'était la goutte d'eau qui débordait le vase. Ce n'était plus possible, elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire ! Si elle avait quitté son ancienne vie c'était pour tout recommencer, pour apprendre à se connaître ! Bien qu'elle acceptât qu'il pût vivre ici, elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec lui dans le même lit !

\- Non sa suffit ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle recula pour avoir une certaine distance avec le jeune homme.

\- Ҫa ne va pas ? questionna Neyla, surprise.

Phoebe la regarda et lui dit, sévèrement :

\- Laisse-moi seule avec Thomas, s'il te plait.

Son amie ne comprenait pas sa réaction si perplexe. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans cet état pareil. Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête et s'en alla dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Phoebe profita de l'occasion pour enfin discuter avec lui.

\- Pourquoi tu as dis que tu es mon petit ami au restaurant aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit tendrement et s'approcha vers elle pour l'enlacer. Mais elle refusa.

\- Parce que c'est le cas et que je t'aime encore Phoebe, répondit-t-il. Tu sais très bien que nous sommes le couple le plus…

\- Le plus parfait ? interrompit la jeune blonde. Oui je le sais sauf que se sont les médias qui le pensent, pas moi.

Elle respira un bon coup, et, quand elle releva ses yeux humides vers ceux de Thomas, elle continua :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la situation… Depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu m'aimes alors que moi-même, je n'arrive pas te le dire. Lorsqu'on se dispute, tu essayes à chaque fois de m'acheter des cadeaux. Thomas, plusieurs fois, tu as voulu qu'on couche ensemble, mais à chaque fois, je n'y arrivais pas parce que je pensais que je n'étais pas prête, j'avais peur. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle je suis partie, je ne voulais pas que tu voies que je suis une pauvre fille vierge qui n'arrive pas à surmonter l'obstacle le plus banal de la vie ! Je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes…

Plus elle continuait à parler, plus elle sentait des larmes qui tombaient lentement sur ses joues.

\- Et que tu me trompes avec d'autres filles…

Quand elle termina sa phrase, elle voyait qu'il s'apprêta de s'approcher vers elle. Mais elle le repoussa une fois encore. Elle essuya ses larmes et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Durant la soirée, elle sentait son cœur qui se déchirait en elle. Elle en pleurait et elle ne savait pas comment s'arrêter. Phoebe se retenait alors de pousser des cris de douleur en mordant ses draps blancs.

Le lendemain matin, bien qu'elle n'eût pas dormi de la soirée, Phoebe se rendit au port comme avait demandé Emma. Par chance, elle n'était pas de service ce matin. Elle avait de ce fait tout le temps pour se consacrer à s'entraîner. En arrivant, Phoebe observait tous les bateaux qui étaient sur les quais. À première vue, ils n'y en avaient aucun qui reflétait les navires qu'on pouvait retrouver dans les contes.

Au bout de quelques minutes plus tard, Emma arriva à son tour. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la shérif, elle lui demanda calmement :

\- Pourquoi on n'est pas chez Granny ?

\- Parce que ça serait trop dangereux pour les villageois. répondit clairement Emma.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

\- Et bien, on va éviter que tu t'énerves avant qu'une tempête détruise les bateaux.

La shérif enleva un collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne gris clair qui tenait un pendentif représentant un signe. Elle le posa sur la table et ordonna à Phoebe :

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu me déplaces le collier.

\- Compris.

La blonde s'apprêtait de diriger ses deux mains vers le pendentif comme il y avait quelques instants. Mais elle s'arrêta. Inconsciemment, elle s'avait que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Elle garda sa main gauche devant le pendentif et elle le regarda. Elle ne pensait à rien et durant quelques secondes, elle sentait subitement une énergie qui sortait de sa main. Ses yeux devenaient, par la suite, violets et le collier volait. Mais Phoebe ne s'arrêtait pas en si bon chemin. Malgré qu'elle essaya de dissimuler sa bonne humeur, elle parvint à faire beaucoup plus qu'on lui demandait. Lorsqu'elle ferma aussitôt ses yeux, l'objet disparut. Et quand elle les ouvrit, il était autour du cou d'Emma. Quand elle le sentit, elle le touchait et observait Phoebe, stupéfaite.

\- Comment tu as fait ? demanda Emma.

\- De ? Le faire apparaître sur ton cou ? fit Phoebe. Et bien, j'ai tout simplement pensé à…

\- Non pas ça, mais tes yeux. interrompit la shérif. Lorsque tu as utilisé ta magie, ils étaient devenus violet en quelques secondes.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai rien senti pourtant… répondit confuse la jeune fille.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Emma ne comprenait pas face à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre de réaction. Jamais elle n'avait remarqué les yeux de Regina qui devenaient d'une couleur quelconque. Phoebe n'était pas qu'une simple sorcière ou magicienne. Il était quelque chose de beaucoup plus importe que ça. Mais quoi ?

Lorsqu'elle essayait de réfléchir, Phoebe interrompit le silence en jouant avec ses pouvoirs. Elle posait ses mains plates devant la table en bois. En fermant les yeux, elle se concentrait. Et, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, la couleur violette recommençait à faire son apparition. Une brume violette sortait délicatement en elle tandis qu'elle formait un magnifique cygne. Emma fut impressionnée par cette puissance. C'était tout simplement magique. Même elle, elle n'était pas capable de faire ça. Elle observait le cygne violet qui nageait dans cette brume. Mais ce moment merveilleux prit fin dès l'instant où Phoebe reconnut la présence de Killian. Elle s'arrêta et redressa subitement son visage. Quand elle se retourna pour le voir, elle sentit son cœur qui se remettait à battre. Et, au moment où elle aperçut son visage renfermé et froid, elle comprit aussitôt qu'il lui en voulait encore. Sa tristesse commençait à se dessiner sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'apprêta à partir.

\- Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je te laisse Emma. dit Phoebe. Merci encore de ton aide.

Sur ces paroles, elle partit tout en se retenant de courir. Et, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle passait devant le pirate, elle retenait l'envie de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Pourtant, la tête haute, elle restait forte et ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse venant d'elle.

Une fois qu'elle était partie, Emma s'empressa de parler avec Killian par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait bien évidemment bien remarquait cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Elle avait d'ailleurs la ferme attention d'essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment !

Après l'avoir embrassé, elle déposa ses bras contre la nuque de son partenaire et lui dit avec un sourire sur son visage :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? interrogea Emma. Tu as l'air tendu.

\- Mais je vais très bien ma Lady. répondit Killian. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu me mens. Je t'ai vu lorsque tu as croisé Phoebe. Que c'est-il passé ?

Le pirate soupira et comprit alors qu'il devait lui raconter la vérité. En déposant ses mains contre les hanches de la belle, il lui avoua en la regardant dans les yeux :

\- Disons qu'elle a tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Et lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'elle faisait avant qu'elle se retrouve ici, j'ai réalisé que même après une discussion, elle continue de me cacher des choses. Elle continue de me mentir Emma, comme lorsqu'elle était petite.

\- C'est marrant… À te voir ainsi, on pourrait croire qu'elle est ta petite sœur. dit Emma, amusé. Laisse-lui une chance. Elle vient d'arriver, il y peu de temps, comprends-là. Elle n'a pas forcément le courage de tout t'avouer de suite. Laisse-lui le temps.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant en l'air avant de lui répondre avec un sourire sur son visage :

\- Tu as raison Lady.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser entre eux. Et, alors qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé la solution, le brun interrompit leur moment en disant :

\- Mais alors ce Thomas, il m'insupporte.

\- Tu es jaloux ? demanda Emma avec amusement.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Killian. Mais dès que je le vois avec Phoebe, c'est plus fort que moi. Elle n'a rien à faire avec lui.

Emma rigola et embrassa de nouveau tout en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

La journée passa très vite pour Phoebe. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, elle reçut un message de Thomas. Il lui demandait de le rejoindre au restaurant lors de la fermeture. Elle se demandait bien quelle était la raison exacte de ce rendez-vous. Elle le rejoignit alors dans la soirée comme prévu. Et, quand elle y entra, elle découvrit l'imaginable. Devant ses pieds se trouvaient d'innombrables pétales de rose qui étaient éparpillées en formant un chemin qui l'emmenait vers Thomas avec des bougies. Il était là, au fond de la pièce avec sa guitare acoustique. Contrairement à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, il portait une magnifique tenue en costard noir avec une chemise blanche. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Et auprès de lui, on remarquait une table qui était ornée de pétales de rose et de bougie avec deux chaises. C'était tout simplement magique, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il serait aussi romantique. Elle sourit et, alors qu'elle s'apprêta de lui dire quelque chose, il l'interrompit aussitôt :

\- Non, ne dis rien. fit Thomas. Laisse-moi te parler à travers cette chanson.

Dès les premières notes à la guitare, elle reconnut aussitôt le morceau. Il s'agissait de Thousand Years de Christina Perri ( watch?v=iIj07LL57RA). Son sourire s'élargit en entendant la voix de Thomas. Elle s'approchait du jeune homme, tout comme lui et elle l'écoutait. Plus il chantait, plus elle réalisait qu'elle s'était trompée sur lui. Elle avait les mêmes sentiments que lui, elle en était sûre à présent.

Lorsqu'il termina sa chanson, elle voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais il l'interrompit une nouvelle fois :

\- Écoute, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu avais peur que je t'abandonne et que je te trompe avec une autre fille, sache que je ne le ferais pas. Mes sentiments envers toi sont beaucoup plus forts que tu puisses l'imaginer. Je suis prêt à attendre l'éternité pour que tu puisses réaliser que je suis la personne que tu aimes le plus dans ce monde.

\- Thomas …

\- Oui ?

\- Quand je t'ai entendu chanter, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu es la seule personne en qui je pouvais avoir le plus confiance. Mais tu es aussi la seule personne en qui j'aime le plus. avoua Phoebe, confiante.

Face à cette confidence, Thomas, écarquillait ses yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui avait dit. Enfin, elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait ! Heureux, il s'empressa de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Et, durant ce long échange, Phoebe comprit qu'elle serait heureuse auprès de lui et qu'elle ne devait pas le quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre.


	24. Chapter 22

_**24.**_

\- Comment ça Thomas Haynes ? répéta Phoebe d'un ton légèrement énervé. Ton agent t'appelle Colton et toi, tu dis que c'est Thomas ? Non mais vous ne vous fichez pas de moi en ce moment par hasard ?!

\- Calme-toi Phoebe, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. En réalité, je m'appelle Thomas, mais pour diverses raisons du showbiz, on m'a donné le prénom de Colton. C'est pour cela que tout le monde me connaisse en tant que Colton. Il n'y a que mes proches qui savent la vérité.

Phoebe recula une nouvelle fois. Face à cette vérité étrange, elle fut dans l'appréhension et le doute. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir et dire. Elle le regardait, face à elle et qui attendait probablement une réponse de sa part. Comment, comment se faisait-il qu'il lui avouait la vérité d'un coup ? En restant sur ses gardes, elle serra le portable de la star et lui dit, encore surprise :

\- Mais pourquoi tu me dis la vérité ? Pourquoi lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, tu m'as révélé ton véritable prénom ?

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Thomas eut le réflexe de s'approcher de nouveau vers elle. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer sa main dans la chevelure blonde de la jeune fille, elle continua de le repousser. Il soupira et lui répondit d'une voix sincère :

\- Parce que j'ai remarqué que tu étais différente des autres voilà tout.

Phoebe écarquilla les yeux et le regarda, encore plus surprise.

\- Je sais que cela fait depuis quelques heures qu'on se connaît, affirma Thomas, mais lorsque j'ai vu ta réaction en remarquant les groupies, j'ai été surpris. C'est rare de nos jours de voir des personnes qui comprennent ce que ressentent les célébrités.

Phoebe rougit, elle ne s'attendait pas que ce qu'elle disait aurait eu autant d'impact. Elletenta de détourner le regard tendit que Thomas essaya une nouvelle fois de s'approcher vers elle. C'était étrange, elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle vivait était un mélange d'un rêve. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui, elle commençait à ressentir une étrange sensation qui émanait en elle. Elle le regardait les yeux dans les yeux et fut dès cet instant sous son contrôle. Sans même qu'elle ne se rendait compte, elle était comme hypnotisée par ce jeune homme. Ses yeux se perdaient dans ceux de Thomas tandis que la lune brillait vers eux. Sous son emprise, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui était en train de se passer réellement. Elle ne bougeait plus et ne disait plus rien. Elle était comme un robot inactif. Thomas posa sa main contre la joue de la jeune fille tandis que de l'autre, il saisit le portable. Lorsqu'il le prit, un étrange symbole de couleur noir se dessina quelques secondes sur sa main. Il s'imprégna de telles sortes qu'il lui brûlait sa paume durant ces secondes. Il représentait le soleil des ténèbres {voir image: /components/com_joomgallery/img_pictures/tatouage_tribal_soleil_50/soleil_tribal_20111025_ }.

Qui l'aurait cru que la magie pouvait se cacher sous une protection de portable ? Mais surtout, qui aurait pensé qu'une star de célébrité n'était d'autre qu'un allié maléfique de Noire ? Quand il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, les rayons lunaires s'exposèrent encore plus sur eux. Phoebe ferma ses yeux et se laissa emporter par une brise d'air glacial.

Mais, alors que tout se passait comme prévu, Phoebe reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Et, quand elle réalisa qu'ils étaient en train de s'échanger un baiser, elle le poussa aussitôt. La marque du soleil disparut, les rayons lunaires s'effacèrent et la conscience de Phoebe reprit le dessus. Elle ne comprenait pas à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps durant un moment. C'est pour cela qu'elle continuait d'observer Thomas, encore perdu. Son cœur qui battait à toute allure, l'empêchait de réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? demanda Phoebe, désorientée.

Thomas fut à son tour surpris par ce qui venait de se produire. Elle venait de résister face à une magie des plus puissantes. Comment se faisait-il que cela n'avait pas totalement fonctionné ? Malgré son incompréhension, il essaya de rester indifférent face aux évènements qui venaient de se produire. Il lui adressa un sourire. Il déposa sur le front de la jeune fille un baiser en lui murmurant :

\- Un jour, tu seras à moi.

Phoebe, étonnée, l'observa en continuant de se perdre dans ses esprits. Il lui passa par la suite son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier et lui dit avant de partir :

\- À bientôt Phoebe.

Pendant qu'il partait dans sa voiture, les yeux de la jeune fille continuaient de le suivre. Lorsqu'il n'était plus là, elle continua de regarder dans le vide, peu importe l'heure qu'il était, le temps qu'il faisait ainsi que les personnes qui traînaient dans les rues.

Depuis ce jour, Phoebe n'avait su ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne se souvenait de plus rien, sauf excepté du baiser échangé avec Thomas. Aussi, plus les jours passaient, plus elle ce jeune homme continuait de l'intriguer. Ne savant pas pourquoi, elle se sentait étrangement liée à cette célébrité.


	25. Chapter 23

_**23.**_

Depuis quelques jours, Killian ne supportait pas de voir Phoebe dans les bras d'une autre personne. C'était plus fort que lui, il pensait que ses sentiments n'étaient d'autre que de la protection. Pourtant, quand elle l'aperçut en train d'embrasser Thomas, il ressentit une pointe de jalousie s'emparer en lui alors qu'il continuait de le nier. Malgré tout, il décida de faire en revanche des efforts. Elle était comme sa petite sœur, il devait avant tout accepter les choix de Phoebe.

Il s'approcha d'eux en espérant que leurs échanges langoureux s'arrêteraient. Néanmoins en arrivant, ça présence ne semblait pas les déranger. Main dans la main, ils continuaient de s'changer des interminables baisers. Impatient, il s'interposa entre eux en toussant fortement. Confuse, Phoebe s'arrêta aussitôt et fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Désolée… dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Serait-il possible de t'emprunter Phoebe un instant ? demanda Killian calmement.

Thomas et la jeune fille se regardèrent. Elle hocha la tête et lui, il lui vola un dernier baiser. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, la jeune blonde continuait de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le vît plus. Pour elle, elle vivait le parfait amour, rien ne pourra lui faire changer d'avis à présent.

Une fois qu'il n'était plus là, Phoebe se retournait enfin vers Killian. C'est alors que sa joie et sa bonne humeur laissaient place au doute et au pardon. Elle le regarda, attendant patiemment ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Ecoute, dit Killian, je veux bien comprendre que tu me caches encore certaines choses sur ce qui s'est passé depuis la fois où tu es partie, mais…

Le pirate eut un moment d'hésitation avant de continuer :

\- Mais quand je t'ai vu avec cet homme je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que maintenant tu n'es plus la petite Phoebe que j'ai connu.

Il passa son crochet contre le doux visage de la jeune fille en la regardant dans les yeux et termina :

\- Tu es grande maintenant. Et… Bien que ce Thomas ne m'inspire pas confiance…

\- Killian… sourit Phoebe.

\- Je suis prêt à accepter ton choix en tant que capitaine, mais aussi en tant que frère.

Phoebe fut dès lors à la fois surprise et heureuse par les décisions qu'il venait d'entreprendre. Il lui pardonnait et il acceptait qu'elle fût avec Thomas. Elle lui sourit et, en posant sa main délicate contre le crochet du pirate, elle lui dit, les yeux dans les yeux :

\- Merci Killian…

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du brun et partit rejoindre Thomas. Et, pendant qu'elle s'éloignait du pirate, il ressentait l'envie de rester encore auprès d'elle. Il la regardait partir peu à peu jusqu'à ce que David arrivât :

\- Killian !

Le pirate se retourna et vit David qui se précipitait vers lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea le brun.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé vers la limitation de la ville.

Il sortit de sa poche de son blouson un bout de tissu bleu nuit et le montra au pirate. Par réflexe, Killian appela Emma, mais il tomba aussitôt sur le répondeur. Il comprit alors qu'il devait la rejoindre au plus vite.

\- Il faut le montrer à Emma et Regina. annonça fermement le pirate.

Depuis que Regina s'était aperçu de la disparition du manuscrit, elle ne cessa de penser au pire. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle s'obstinait sur cette jeune femme maléfique.

Un jour, à l'aide d'Emma et de Mary Margaret, elle s'apprêtait à découvrir une partie du plan de Noire. Alors qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens de trouver une solution radicale et rapide, Emma et sa mère la surprit en train de s'énerver dans son bureau.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la shérif.

\- À ton avis ?! grogna la brune, sous la colère.

La jeune femme blonde examina sont bureau qui était visiblement en désordre. Elle pensait que Regina en faisait trop, qu'elle devait arrêter de se faire du souci. Pour la première fois, il ne s'était rien passé depuis l'apparition d'un nouvel arrivant sur cette ville. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Bien que Phoebe n'eût rien avoir avec Noire, Regina restait sur ses gardes. Elle se méfiait d'elle et sentait comme un danger qui tournait autour d'elle, causé par Noire.

Énervée, elle plaqua subitement ses deux mains contre son bureau et dit :

\- Je ne sais pas comment ni quand, mais je suis sûr que cette garce est en train de mijoter quelque chose…

\- Alors il faut l'arrêter pour le bien de notre ville, conclut Emma.

\- Elle est tellement puissante, et le fait qu'elle sache que c'est moi qui lui tends un piège risquerait encore plus de l'énerver, réalisa Regina en souriant bêtement. Ce qu'il faudrait faire, c'est la piéger sans qu'elle nous reconnaisse. Si seulement il y avait un moyen…

Plus les secondes passaient, plus Regina se torturait à trouver une solution. Mais rien à y faire, elle savait pertinemment que Noire était bien plus puissante et intelligente que les autres méchants qu'elle connaissait. Mais, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée, Mary Margaret en proposa une qui était d'autant plus surprenante :

\- Et si on faisait un bal masqué le soir dans la ville ? réalisa-t-elle, en regardant Emma. Comme ça, elle ne reconnaîtra personne dans la foule…

\- … Et on lui tendra un piège. termina Emma, illuminée par cette idée intéressante.

\- Et comment voulez-vous qu'on lui tende un piège au juste sachant qu'on ne sait même pas sous quelle apparence elle se cache ? demanda Regina.

Soudain, alors qu'Emma s'apprêta de répondre à Regina, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Il s'agissait de David qui montrait un bout de tissu bleu nuit :

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé au bord de la limite de la ville ! dit-il, essoufflé.

\- Ce tissu appartient à la robe de Noire, réalisa Regina, il n'y a qu'elle qui porte cette couleur. On va finalement pouvoir la retrouver.

Le lendemain, alors que les habitants apprenaient la nouvelle concernant le bal masqué, Regina venait enfin de terminer la potion de localisation. Depuis l'arrivée de la Reine des Neiges, elle savait pertinemment comment la préparer. Accompagnée d'Emma et de Killian à la mairie, elle déposa un liquide bleu ciel sur le tissu. C'est alors que l'objet commença à voler et se dirigea aussitôt vers son destinataire. Au fil de leur découverte, ils s'en allèrent dans la forêt.

\- On va enfin savoir où elle se trouve ! s'exclama Regina, d'un sourire ambitieux sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne tirons pas de conclusion trop vite, répondit Emma. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas à…

\- À Noire ? interrompit Regina. Je sais comment elle est habillée, c'est le même tissu que sa robe !

Au bout de quelques minutes plus tard de marche, ils entendirent finalement du bruit. Ensemble, ils se cachèrent derrière un arbre couché et ils regardèrent discrètement : il s'agissait de Noire qui discutait avec un jeune homme.

\- J'en étais sûr… murmura Regina.

Mais que ne fut pas la surprise de Killian lorsqu'il reconnut que cet homme n'était d'autre que Thomas ! Il était là, en train de discuter avec cette jeune femme maléfique. Et, ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'était qu'ils semblaient se connaître.

\- Tout est prêt ? demanda Thomas, inquiet de la situation.

\- Ne vous en fais pas. répondit Noire d'un ton calme. Tout sera prêt pour demain soir. Mon plan se déroule à merveille, rien ne pourra nous arrêter maintenant.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ne sera pas dangereux ?

\- Loin de là, on va juste assister à un grand réveil.

En entendant cette discussion, Regina n'avait qu'une seule envie : c'était d'arrêter Noire. Mais malheureusement, avec l'aide d'Emma et de Killian, ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour la battre. Phoebe aurait dû venir pour les aider. Elle devait attendre demain soir pour l'attraper.

Du côté du pirate, il sentait sa rage qui venait en lui. Alors qu'il commençait d'avoir confiance en Thomas, il le surprit avec Noire. Il avait raison sur ses pressentiments, Thomas était un danger pour Phoebe. Il devait maintenant tout faire pour l'éloigner de lui. Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre sans qu'une nouvelle dispute ressurgisse entre eux deux ?

De plus, dû à la distance qui les séparait, ils ne parvenaient pas à entendre la discussion parfaitement. Ils comprirent seulement qu'un grand danger allait de nouveau s'abattre sur la ville.

Lorsque le jour du bal arriva, Phoebe profita de ce moment pour faire les magasins. Alors que Neyla travaillait dans une boutique de chaussure et que Thomas était malade, Phoebe profita de cet instant de solitude pour faire les boutiques pour trouver sa robe de bal. Malheureusement, à cause de l'état de Thomas, elle n'aura pas de cavalier. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'elle passerait une excellente soirée.

Motivée, elle alla dans toutes les boutiques de la ville. Elle demanda des robes de soirées et les essaya toutes. Des noires, des rouges, des blanches, des bleus… Elle les aimait toutes ! Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle vit le prix de certaines d'entre elles, elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle devait faire un choix. Elle se regarda un dernier moment devant le miroir avec une robe rouge qu'elle venait d'essayer et hésita avec une autre. Celle-ci descendait jusqu'au sol, il s'agissait d'une jolie robe bustier dont le haut et le bas étaient séparés par un joli ruban blanc. Elle s'observa un moment et réalisa qu'elle voulait changer. Elle sourit et rangea les robes et en paya une. En sortant du magasin, elle aperçut en face un petit magasin. Elle y rentra et alla aussitôt dans le rayon hygiène. Elle s'arrêta devant des boîtes pour des colorations. Elle en prit une avec quelques hésitations et repensa alors à la réaction que Thomas aurait. « Ça serait drôle », pensait-elle avait un sourire sur son visage.

Au bout d'une heure plus tard, elle arriva chez Neyla. En entrant, elle déposa les sacs sur son lit et elle alla directement dans la salle de bains avec une paire de ciseaux ainsi que la boîte. Lorsqu'elle se regardait devant le miroir, son cœur s'accéléra. Comment réagira Thomas ? Est-ce qu'il va la rejeter ? Et quand n'est-il de Killian ? Sera-t-il choqué par ce changement radical ?

Bien qu'elle ne sût pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais elle avait pourtant envie de changement. Elle prit le ciseau et le dirigea vers des mèches de ses cheveux et commença alors son relooking.

À l'arrivée du bal masqué, le cœur de Phoebe frappa dans sa poitrine. Elle était tellement excitée de voir tous les habitants du village avec un masque sur leur visage. À cette idée-là, elle sourit. Elle se regarda une dernière fois devant une fenêtre et elle réalisa qu'elle était parfaite. Durant la journée, elle venait de se faire la couleur. Personne ne pouvait la reconnaitre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Ses nouveaux cheveux ébène étaient coupés en forme de carré plongeant (de la hauteur des épaules jusqu'à sa poitrine) ; ils descendaient en cascades jusqu'à sa poitrine, tandis que quelques mèches étaient attachées en formant un petit chignon. Son masque noir dissimulait la plupart de son visage alors que ses yeux bleu océan révélaient une partie de son identité. Ses lèvres étaient colorées d'un bordeaux foncé tandis que sa peau illuminait ses yeux. Son collier violet couvrait son cou fin. Sa belle robe violet foncé se fondait avec la poitrine et le haut de son corps. Puis, lorsque le tissu s'en allait vers les hanches, la robe descendait comme une rose qui était en train d'éclore. Elle était une fleur épanouie par l'éclat de la lune qui l'illuminait. On ne voyait pas ses pieds, mais ses beaux escarpins noirs enveloppaient ses pieds d'une douceur inimaginable.

Elle s'avança alors et rejoignit les autres habitants. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle remarqua qu'ils dansaient tous : Mary Margaret était avec David tandis que Regina discutait Henry. Ce qu'elle voyait était magnifique, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention était la complicité que dégageaient entre Killian et Emma. Se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, le jeune couple ne fut pas préoccupé par la présence de la jeune fille.

Pourtant, tout le reste des villageois s'étaient arrêté de faire ce qu'ils faisaient en la voyant, excepté Emma et le pirate. Il y eut un moment de silence et, lorsque les musiciens reprirent, tous les habitants ne se préoccupaient plus d'elle. Quand la chanson se termina, Killian et Emma se saluèrent et c'était alors qu'il l'avait reconnu. Même avec les cheveux noirs et son masque, il savait pertinemment que c'était elle. Il s'approcha vers elle, oubliant l'existence même d'Emma. Phoebe en fit de même, oubliant même sa relation avec Thomas. Et, lorsqu'ils furent face à face, leur cœur se mit à battre à l'unisson. Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui demanda en le regardant dans les yeux :

\- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

\- Que tu sois blonde ou brune ne m'importe peu. répondit Killian. Une pirate reste une pirate.

Elle rougit et, contre toute attente, alors qu'elle allait le laisser avec Emma, il lui demanda une danse. Elle accepta, surprise et posa sa main droite contre le bras de son partenaire tandis que sa main gauche s'entremêla avec celle du pirate. Quant à lui, de son crochet, il la colla contre lui. La poitrine de la jeune fille était contre son torse tandis que son visage était proche du sien. Elle le regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'elle essayait de rester calme. Et lorsqu'une nouvelle musique démarra, elle fut emportée dans une danse sans fin. Elle le regardait encore et encore, sans se préoccuper de son couple ainsi que d'Emma. Elle profitait de cet instant autant qu'elle pouvait. Durant cet instant, elle profitait d'être dans les bras du pirate. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de lui. Pour la première fois, elle sentait le parfait qu'il émanait, elle ressentait les battements de son cœur qui tambourinait et elle effleurait les quelques poils rebelles qui sortaient de la tenue de l'homme. Elle rougissait encore plus en le sentant encore plus proche que jamais.

Durant cette danse, ils ressentirent tous les deux un sentiment dans lequel jamais ils n'auraient doté. Dès cet instant, ils ne se considéraient plus comme un grand frère protecteur et une petite sœur innocente, mais plutôt comme deux personnes partageaient un sentiment bien plus complice auquel ils s'imaginaient : l'amour. Il planait entre eux deux, Cupidon les avait choisis bien avant même qu'ils ne l'aient remarqué. Tout comme Phoebe, Killian eut pour la première fois l'envie de l'embrasser. Il voulait goûter à ses lèvres, il voulait approfondir cette sensation nouvelle qu'il avait avec elle et il désirait surtout savoir la réaction de la brune.

Quant à Phoebe, elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Pourtant, elle était plus hésitante que lui, elle ressentait une certaine crainte, une certaine peur qui l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. Et, lorsque la musique se calma, ils s'arrêtèrent. Et, alors que les yeux de Phoebe étaient sous l'emprise de ceux de Killian, elle comprit dès lors qu'ils allaient s'échanger leur premier baiser. Ils s'approchèrent de leur visage encore et encore, et, quand quelques centimètres séparaient de leurs lèvres, ils se regardaient une dernière fois.

Mais, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'échanger leur premier baiser, la musique s'arrêta. C'est alors qu'ils reprirent tous les deux leurs esprits. Confuse, Phoebe recula aussitôt. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Un peu de plus et elle allait l'embrasser ! Elle s'éloigna peu à peu de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle décidât de partir en courant dans la forêt. Elle voulait fuir la vérité, elle niait ses sentiments et surtout, elle refusait ce qu'il ressentait aussi. Plus elle courrait, plus elle fuyait de son destin. Elle s'en allait dans la forêt tandis que Killian voulait la retenir. Mais, dès qu'elle était partie, il comprit aussitôt qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Emma qui semblait désorientée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait tout vu, et de loin, elle remarquait très bien ce qui s'était passé. C'est pour cela que, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du pirate, elle l'évita aussitôt et elle partit rejoindre Phoebe.

Au même moment, Noire avait assisté discrètement la scène. Et bien que Regina la cherchât parmi cette foule, la jeune fille resta aussi discrète qu'un fantôme. La potion de localisation ne semblait cette fois-ci ne pas fonctionner. Il semblerait que Noire s'était protégée contre cette potion. Elle était là, cachée derrière un bâtiment. Elle souriait face à ce qui venait de se passer. Et, lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un la regardait, elle se retourna et reconnut Regina. Elle inclina légèrement sa tête avant de disparaitre dans une fumée bleu nuit.

Lorsque Phoebe n'entendait plus, le bruit des instruments des musiques et qu'elle ne voyait plus les lumières des lampadaires, elle s'arrêta. Elle reprit son souffle en repensant à tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre en arrivant ici. Son passé, ses pouvoirs, ses origines, Killian, Thomas… Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression que la terre tournait encore plus que d'habitude. Son esprit se mélangeait tandis que ses humeurs s'évadaient à travers le ciel. De rafales de vent s'abattit sur la ville tandis que des éclairs se dispersèrent au fil des larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de la jeune brune. Et, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle : il s'agissait d'Emma. À la différence de ce qui venait de se passer, elle tentait de rester calme pour Phoebe. Malheureusement, la jeune fille parvenait à ressentir les sentiments de la shérif à travers d'un seul regard.

\- Phoebe calme-toi… dit-Emma, d'une voix rassurante.

\- Tu mens ! répondit Phoebe. Tu dis ça pour contrôler mes pouvoirs.

Au même moment, un cyclone commença à se former et la jeune fille entendit une voix inconnue qui l'empêchait de se concentrer :

 _« Fille du Soleil et des Animaux ; toi qui vis dans le mensonge et le doute… »_

\- Ma tête… fit la jeune brune, perdue.

 _« Dont les pouvoirs qui te sont conférés se réveillent à jamais devant la nuit brillante… »_

\- J'ai mal… continua-t-elle de dire.

\- Phoebe calme-toi… rassura Emma.

 _« Réveille la magie qui sommeille en toi, libère ton destin scintille devant ces étoiles… »_

\- Arrêtez… Arrêtez…

 _« Devant cette lune, tu te montreras et tu t'imposeras… »_

\- S'il vous plaît… Arrêtez…

 _« Fille du Soleil et des Animaux ; toi qui vis dans le mensonge… »_

Plus cette voix inconnue répétait ces paroles incompréhensibles, plus Phoebe sentit ses pouvoirs montaient en elle. Et, lorsque les paroles s'accéléraient de plus en plus, elle comprit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à craquer. Alors qu'elle ordonna à Emma de fuir, Phoebe sentit une énorme explosion de feu de couleur violet sortir en elle. Tout, je dis bien tout, disparut sous ces flammes dévastatrices. Depuis le restaurant de Grany, on aperçut un champignon violet clair qui explosa dans la forêt. Il y eut de ce fait un tremblement terre qui dura quelques secondes. Tout le monde s'arrêta. Killian comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Phoebe. Et, quand il comprit qu'Emma était encore avec elle, il sentit une peur pesante et un danger plus que présent. Sans même se préoccuper de lui, il s'empressa de les rejoindre en courant :

\- Phoebe ! Emma !


	26. Chapter 24

_**24.**_

\- Comment ça Thomas Haynes ? répéta Phoebe d'un ton légèrement énervé. Ton agent t'appelle Colton et toi, tu dis que c'est Thomas ? Non mais vous ne vous fichez pas de moi en ce moment par hasard ?!

\- Calme-toi Phoebe, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. En réalité, je m'appelle Thomas, mais pour diverses raisons du showbiz, on m'a donné le prénom de Colton. C'est pour cela que tout le monde me connaisse en tant que Colton. Il n'y a que mes proches qui savent la vérité.

Phoebe recula une nouvelle fois. Face à cette vérité étrange, elle fut dans l'appréhension et le doute. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir et dire. Elle le regardait, face à elle et qui attendait probablement une réponse de sa part. Comment, comment se faisait-il qu'il lui avouait la vérité d'un coup ? En restant sur ses gardes, elle serra le portable de la star et lui dit, encore surprise :

\- Mais pourquoi tu me dis la vérité ? Pourquoi lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, tu m'as révélé ton véritable prénom ?

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Thomas eut le réflexe de s'approcher de nouveau vers elle. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer sa main dans la chevelure blonde de la jeune fille, elle continua de le repousser. Il soupira et lui répondit d'une voix sincère :

\- Parce que j'ai remarqué que tu étais différente des autres voilà tout.

Phoebe écarquilla les yeux et le regarda, encore plus surprise.

\- Je sais que cela fait depuis quelques heures qu'on se connaît, affirma Thomas, mais lorsque j'ai vu ta réaction en remarquant les groupies, j'ai été surpris. C'est rare de nos jours de voir des personnes qui comprennent ce que ressentent les célébrités.

Phoebe rougit, elle ne s'attendait pas que ce qu'elle disait aurait eu autant d'impact. Elletenta de détourner le regard tendit que Thomas essaya une nouvelle fois de s'approcher vers elle. C'était étrange, elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle vivait était un mélange d'un rêve. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui, elle commençait à ressentir une étrange sensation qui émanait en elle. Elle le regardait les yeux dans les yeux et fut dès cet instant sous son contrôle. Sans même qu'elle ne se rendait compte, elle était comme hypnotisée par ce jeune homme. Ses yeux se perdaient dans ceux de Thomas tandis que la lune brillait vers eux. Sous son emprise, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui était en train de se passer réellement. Elle ne bougeait plus et ne disait plus rien. Elle était comme un robot inactif. Thomas posa sa main contre la joue de la jeune fille tandis que de l'autre, il saisit le portable. Lorsqu'il le prit, un étrange symbole de couleur noir se dessina quelques secondes sur sa main. Il s'imprégna de telles sortes qu'il lui brûlait sa paume durant ces secondes. Il représentait le soleil des ténèbres {voir image: /components/com_joomgallery/img_pictures/tatouage_tribal_soleil_50/soleil_tribal_20111025_ }.

Qui l'aurait cru que la magie pouvait se cacher sous une protection de portable ? Mais surtout, qui aurait pensé qu'une star de célébrité n'était d'autre qu'un allié maléfique de Noire ? Quand il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, les rayons lunaires s'exposèrent encore plus sur eux. Phoebe ferma ses yeux et se laissa emporter par une brise d'air glacial.

Mais, alors que tout se passait comme prévu, Phoebe reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Et, quand elle réalisa qu'ils étaient en train de s'échanger un baiser, elle le poussa aussitôt. La marque du soleil disparut, les rayons lunaires s'effacèrent et la conscience de Phoebe reprit le dessus. Elle ne comprenait pas à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps durant un moment. C'est pour cela qu'elle continuait d'observer Thomas, encore perdu. Son cœur qui battait à toute allure, l'empêchait de réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? demanda Phoebe, désorientée.

Thomas fut à son tour surpris par ce qui venait de se produire. Elle venait de résister face à une magie des plus puissantes. Comment se faisait-il que cela n'avait pas totalement fonctionné ? Malgré son incompréhension, il essaya de rester indifférent face aux évènements qui venaient de se produire. Il lui adressa un sourire. Il déposa sur le front de la jeune fille un baiser en lui murmurant :

\- Un jour, tu seras à moi.

Phoebe, étonnée, l'observa en continuant de se perdre dans ses esprits. Il lui passa par la suite son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier et lui dit avant de partir :

\- À bientôt Phoebe.

Pendant qu'il partait dans sa voiture, les yeux de la jeune fille continuaient de le suivre. Lorsqu'il n'était plus là, elle continua de regarder dans le vide, peu importe l'heure qu'il était, le temps qu'il faisait ainsi que les personnes qui traînaient dans les rues.

Depuis ce jour, Phoebe n'avait su ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne se souvenait de plus rien, sauf excepté du baiser échangé avec Thomas. Aussi, plus les jours passaient, plus elle ce jeune homme continuait de l'intriguer. Ne savant pas pourquoi, elle se sentait étrangement liée à cette célébrité.


	27. Chapter 25

_**25.**_

Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi elle se sentait si faible ? Et pourquoi elle entend une voix masculine qui lui parlait ? Était-ce Killian ou Thomas ? Phoebe n'avait tellement pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle essayait d'écouter ce qu'il lui disait. Mais, dû à son état, elle était incapable de comprendre le moindre mot. Elle sombra alors dans un profond sommeil…

Puis, lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom, elle se réveilla. Avec quelques difficultés, elle découvrit un homme. Au début, elle voyait flou, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle garder les yeux ouverts, elle découvrit le visage de Thomas.

\- Tho… Tomas… ? fit-elle, encore fatiguée.

Quand elle dirigea sa main vers lui, il la saisit aussitôt. Il lui sourit et embrassa la main délicatement tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sur son visage.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait, elle commençait à reprendre des forces. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et observa autour d'elle. Elle était sous perfusion, assit sur le lit et elle était visiblement dans une chambre d'un hôpital. Elle soupira en réalisant que s'était la deuxième fois qu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital en moins d'un mois. Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux vers lui et elle lui répondit :

\- Oui.

Mais curieuse, elle ne s'empêcha pas de lui demander :

\- Mais… Que c'est-il passé au juste ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Et bien…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait de répondre à la question, une autre voix l'interrompit :

\- Après que vous vous êtes enfuies lors du bal, vous vous êtes évanouie dans la forêt.

Phoebe se retourna et aperçut un homme aux cheveux blonds qui portait une blouse blanche. D'après son étiquette, il s'agissait du Docteur Whale. En l'observant, elle se demandait de qui il s'agissait en réalité, qu'elle était son « alter ego ».

\- Pour on ne sait quelle raison encore, vous êtes restée dans le coma pendant plus d'une semaine. dit-il en regardant ses papiers.

\- Pendant plus d'une semaine ?! répéta Phoebe, sous le choc. Oh non ! Granny doit sûrement s'inquiéter de mon absence !

D'un mouvement brusque, la jeune fille se releva encore plus du lit et essaya de défaire les perfusions qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Elle devait partir le plus vite possible, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester encore plus longtemps ici. Granny avait besoin d'elle !

Pourtant, alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de partir, Thomas la retenait. Le docteur les regardait faire et révéla à Phoebe, d'une voix sérieuse :

\- Je suis désolée, mais vous allez devoir rester ici quelques nuits avant.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? s'interrogea Phoebe.

\- Parce que, je dois vous faire une série d'examens avant que vous sortiez d'ici, rétorqua le docteur. C'est le protocole.

\- Et vous savez où vous pouvez le mettre votre protocole ?! gueula la jeune fille, sur les nerfs.

Le docteur ne se préoccupa pas de la remarque déplacée de la blonde. Il partit et la laissa auprès de son petit-ami. Une fois qu'il n'était plus là, elle plaqua en soupira sa tête contre l'oreiller et croisa ses bras.

\- Super, il ne manquait plus que ça… murmura la jeune fille.

Au même moment, alors que Thomas dissuada Phoebe de rester quelque temps ici, Emma marchait auprès de Killian. Ensemble, ils se dirigeaient vers le restaurant pour dîner en famille. Mais, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de rentrer, le téléphone sonna. Elle laissa le brun seul et sortit du bâtiment pour décrocher.

« Allô Emma ? » dit la voix.

\- Que se passe-t-il Docteur Whale ? demanda la jeune femme.

« Je vous contacte pour vous dire qu'elle vient de se réveiller ».

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle se réveillerait aussi tôt après les derniers évènements. Elle observa discrètement le pirate qui discutait avec les parents de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé. Durant les secondes qui suivirent, elle reprit ses esprits et lui répondit :

\- Merci, j'arrive tout de suite.

Pendant ce temps, tandis qu'Emma était en route vers l'hôpital, Phoebe s'interrogea de plus en plus sur ce qui s'était passé : elle se demandait que s'était-il passé depuis son mal de crâne ; pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'entendre Killian pendant son sommeil ; pourquoi il n'était pas venu lui rendre visite depuis son réveil, etc.

Malheureusement, avec l'aide de son petit ami, elle n'avait guère d'informations très utiles. Il était bien le seul qui ne connaissait pas la vérité sur cette ville. De plus, comme Neyla travaillait ce jour-là, il lui était impossible d'avoir des précisions claires.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, elle sentit que tous ses doutes allaient disparaitre. Il s'agissait d'Emma. Elle demanda à Thomas de les laisser seules, toutes les deux. Celui-ci hésita longuement, mais finit par accepter. Une fois seule, Phoebe repensa à la scène du bal. Confuse, elle s'empressa de s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci l'interrompit aussitôt :

\- Non, stop, interrompit la blonde. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais depuis que tu as quitté le bal masqué, tu as réussi à brûler plus de 3 hectares de forêt à cause de ta magie.

\- Mais…

\- En plus de cela, continua Emma, tu as réussi à mettre en danger ma relation avec Killian.

\- Mais je…

\- Et pour finir le tout, à cause de toi tu…

Soudain, alors qu'elle énuméra les ce qu'avait fait Phoebe en s'énervant, elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle repensa à quelque chose qui lui donnait quelques frissons. Elle se calma alors et termina :

\- Non, rien, je pense que je t'ai dit assez de chose.

Néanmoins, le changement de réaction de la jeune femme ne laissa pas indifférente la jeune fille. Elle voyait bien qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Emma, que c'est-il passé exactement ? demanda sérieusement Phoebe.

\- Je viens de te l'expliquer. répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Tu mens, dit la jeune fille, tu me caches quelque chose. Emma, je veux savoir s'il te plaît.

Emma se perdit dans ses pensées en se remémorant les souvenirs tragiques, il y a une semaine de cela. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que Phoebe puisse apprendre la vérité. C'est pour cela que, afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps dessus, elle changea de sujet de discussion :

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles au moins de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu tombes dans le coma ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton sérieux.

Suite à la question, Phoebe essaya de se concentrer. Elle ferma ses yeux et repensa lorsqu'elle voulait embrasser Killian. Elle fit une petite grimace et se concentra un peu plus en se remémorant l'instant où Emma l'avait rejointe. Elle se rappela des migraines insurmontables qui l'empêchaient d'avoir l'esprit clair. Elle se souvint par la suite d'un étrange champ d'énergie qui explosait en elle. Après cela, plus rien.

\- Je… Euh… fit Phoebe, hésitante. Et bien, je me rappelle qu'après avoir quitté le bal, je me suis enfuie dans la forêt. Et quand tu es venue, j'ai commencé à avoir un mal de tête et après… Plus rien…

\- Et concernant l'explosion ? insista Emma.

\- Je me souviens effectivement qu'avant que je m'évanouisse, j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre qui est sorti brusquement de mon corps.

\- C'était ta magie, révéla Emma. Et est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Non.

Face aux confidences de Phoebe, Emma resta perplexe. Même si elle se doutait de la réponse de la jeune fille, Emma comprit qu'elle devra garder la vérité dans le silence pour le bien des habitants de cette ville, mais aussi, du monde entier. Phoebe observa la jeune femme qui ne disait plus rien. Visiblement, ce qu'elle disait ne semblait pas l'aider. Elle profita alors de l'occasion pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois :

\- Ecoute Emma, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis sincèrement désolée par rapport à Killian. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets. J'ai fait une erreur, tout comme lui et on ne ferra plus la mêm…

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, interrompit Emma. Je te pardonne, mais si jamais cela se produirait encore une fois, tu auras à faire à moi. C'est pour cela que je te conseille vivement d'éviter Killian. C'est compris ?

Face à cette mise en garde, Phoebe comprit aussitôt que ce qu'elle avait fait était bien plus grave qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle hocha simplement la tête et laissa par la suite partir.

Durant la même journée, la jeune fille passa une série d'examens. Entre radios, échographie et scanner, elle commençait par être fatiguée de toutes ces choses qui étaient « inutiles ». Elle profita de cet instant pour éclaircir ses idées. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Emma, à l'étrange échange de regard entre Killian et elle, mais aussi au moment où elle était dans la forêt. Tout se mélangeait en elle alors que ce n'était rien face à ce qui allait lui arriver.

Au bout de quelques heures plus tard, le docteur lui annonça qu'elle pourra sortir de l'hôpital d'ici deux jours. Heureuse, elle ne manqua pas de l'embrasser avec enthousiasme.

Pourtant, sa joie et sa bonne humeur furent de courte durée… En début de soirée, la jeune fille prit une douche dans la salle de bains. En sortant, elle se regarda longuement devant le miroir. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent devant ce corps qui était abîmé par des coups de blessures dont elle seule connaissait les raisons. Il y avait au total trois cicatrices : une ressortait sous son sein gauche, une petite autre se cachait derrière son oreille droite et pour finir, une dernière qui était sur sa cuisse droite, proche de sa partie intime. Il était bien trop tôt pour que Thomas puisse découvrir la vérité, tout comme Killian. Par conséquent, elle devait porter seule ce lourd fardeau qui n'était d'autre qu'une blessure de son passé.

Elle ferma alors un moment les yeux et repensa Killian. Bien qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir, elle s'imaginait néanmoins en train de danser auprès de lui. Son corps était collé contre le sien, ses yeux bleus se perdaient dans ceux du brun et elle ressentait encore le plaisir de découvrir le goût de ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'elle s'imaginait en train de sentir la barbe du pirate qui traversait le long de son cou. À ces images-là, Phoebe rougissait. Excepté Thomas, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle pensait à ce genre de chose. Mais pourquoi ? Son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de Killian. À cette idée-là, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et réalisa qu'elle devait garder ça pour elle. Et, alors qu'elle continuait de penser à lui, elle sentit quelque chose de nouveau en elle qui se produisait. Elle ressentait quelque chose qui sortait en elle : une sensation étrange vers la hauteur de ses fesses et une autre vers ses oreilles. Bien que ce ne fût pas dérangeant, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de chose. Curieuse, elle ouvrit les paupières et découvrit l'inimaginable : des oreilles et une queue de félin voilà ce qu'ils s'agissaient. Elle n'avait plus ses petites oreilles, mais plutôt ceux d'un tigre blanc. Sa grande queue majestueuse remuait au fur et à mesure qu'elle caressait ses oreilles d'animal. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait vu cela. Et pourtant, c'était bien réel ! Surprise par ce qui lui arrivait, elle poussa un cri de terreur. Par la suite, elle essaya de les enlever. Mais elle avait beau les tirer, elle ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation.

\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! dit-elle, paniquée.

Ces choses étaient en elle, elle ne pouvait pas les enlever. C'est pour cela qu'en tirant dessus, elle n'arrivait qu'à se faire du mal.

Soudain, une personne frappa à sa porte :

\- Phoebe ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il s'agissait de Thomas. Depuis son réveil, il ne la quittait pas une seule seconde. Il était toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais sa gentillesse commençait à énerver Phoebe. Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois devant le miroir et essaya de se calmer pour réfléchir. Elle observa ses oreilles et sa queue et finit par lui répondre :

\- Oui, oui ça va ! dit-elle. Il y avait une araignée, ce n'est rien !

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calme, elle réalisa que ses attributs félins venaient de disparaître. Intriguée, elle tapota sa tête afin de voir si les oreilles y étaient encore. Mais visiblement, elle venait de retrouver ses petites oreilles roses. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait se produire. Mais une chose était certaine, elle devra finalement faire attention à ce qu'elle pensait. Après tout, c'était en pensant à Killian que les attributs de tigre blanc étaient apparus !

Deux jours plus tard, une fois sortie que Phoebe était sortie de l'hôpital, elle n'avait plus rencontré le problème animal. Elle pensait alors que ce qu'elle avait vu était surement le fruit de son imagination. Par la suite, elle rentra avec Thomas chez Neyla. En arrivant, elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par son amie. Durant plusieurs heures, ils discutèrent ensemble et s'amusèrent. Plus tard, alors que Thomas était parti au lit, les deux amies profitèrent de l'occasion pour se confier des choses durant l'absence de Phoebe. Alors qu'elles buvaient chacune un verre de bière, Neyla lui raconta les derniers potins sur la ville :

\- Depuis ton absence, il s'est passé plein de choses ! dit-elle en tapant sa main contre la cuisse de la brune.

\- Ah bon ? Vas-y, je t'écoute ! répondit Phoebe.

\- Et bien… Déjà pour commencer, tu sais qu' Emma essaye de trouver un moyen de faire sortir les fées d'un chapeau dans lequel elles sont prisonnières depuis un bout de temps ?

\- Euh… Non.

\- Bon, et bien maintenant, tu le sais ! Aujourd'hui, alors que tu étais encore à l'hôpital, elle a réussi, mais elle fait sortir au même moment un démon…

\- Un démon ?! répondit la jeune fille, choquée.

\- Oui ! Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle a réussi à le faire sortir de la ville grâce à Regina. À apparemment cette chose se nourrissait de cœur noir.

\- Et comme c'est le cas pour elle, Emma s'est servie d'elle comme d'appât. conclut la brune.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Sauf qu'elle a pu avoir ces informations grâce à Cruella et Ursula. Et, en échange de ces informations, une rumeur court comme quoi qu'elles vont rentrer dans la ville pour les remercier ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'Emma, quand tu étais dans le coma, il y avait une certaine tension entre Killian et elle. Mais bon, visiblement la situation semble s'être arrangée depuis. Mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Ah et aussi ! J'ai remarqué qu'il y a un rapprochement entre Belle et Will…

Pendant que son amie parlait, Phoebe se perdit dans ses pensées. Lorsque Neyla avait prononcé le prénom d'Ursula ». Elle la connaissait très bien et jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle croiserait à nouveau son chemin. Face à cette idée, elle sentit un frisson parcourir son dos tandis que Neyla continuait d'énumérer ce qui s'était passé. Mais, quand elle remarqua que Phoebe ne l'écoutait plus, elle claqua ses doigts devant les yeux de son amie.

\- Eh oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? fit Neyla en rigolant.

\- Euh… Oui oui ! répondit Phoebe ne souriant.

Neyla, intriguée, remarqua quelque chose troublait l'esprit de son amie. Inquiète, elle lui demanda :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si si, ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. rassura Phoebe avec un sourire.

Son amie ne disait rien, mais malgré tout, elle devinait que quelque chose lui tourmentait. Quant à Phoebe, elle ne disait rien, mais elle commençait à s'inquiéter sur l'arriver des deux femmes maléfiques. Pourquoi voulaient-elles rentrer dans cette ville ? Et surtout, que préparaient-elles ? Après tout, un méchant restait un méchant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, deux femmes marchaient auprès d'un homme dans la ville de Storybrooke. L'une était assez excentrique : elle portait un blouson noir et blanc en poils d'animaux, ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules en formant un carré tandis que la couleur variait entre le noir d'un côté et le blanc de l'autre tandis que sa voix grave nous donnait froid dans le dos. Oui, il s'agissait bien de Cruella.

Quant à l'autre, elle était, du moins, plus discrète : sa peau mate ressortait de son visage grâce à ses cheveux caramel mi-long, son accoutrement était certes différent de Cruella, mais celle-ci semblait préférait les tenues moulantes. Elle portait un blouson en cuir kaki en écailles tandis que sa robe violet foncé mettait en valeur ses courbes féminines. Qui était-elle ? Si je vous disais le mot « tentacule », parviendrez-vous à répondre à cette question ? Vous avez raison, c'était Ursula. Ensemble, elles accompagnaient Mr. Gold alias Rumpelstiltskin. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Mr. Gold expliqua leur plan :

\- C'est simple, vraiment, dit Gold. Continuez de répandre votre méchanceté. Faites-vous des amis. Construisez des relations.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Cruella.

\- Je continuerai mon travail dans l'ombre, bien sûr.

\- On dirait que l'histoire se répète, fit Ursula.

Mr. Gold, les arrêta alors. Ursula avait raison. À chaque fois que les méchants voulaient leurs fins heureuses, les héros finissaient toujours par les battre. C'est pour cela que Rumple décida de mettre les choses au clair :

\- Comment pensez-vous que nous sommes arrivés ici ? demanda l'homme. Et comment pensez-vous que Chernabog a été libéré ? C'était moi. Grâce à l'aide d'une fidèle amie, Noire.

Tout à coup, lorsqu'il prononça le prénom, une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs sortie de l'ombre fit son apparition. À la différence des autres apparitions, elle avait cette fois-ci des oreilles ainsi qu'une queue de lion blanc. En s'avançant peu à peu vers les deux femmes qui l'observaient avec un air indifférent, elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je vois que ma présence vous réjouit. dit-elle, amusée. Je suis Noire.

\- Que fait cette chose féline avec nous ? grogna Cruella.

Face à cette remarque déplacée, Noire la regarda. Son sourire disparut pendant que le corps de Cruella volait au-dessus d'elle tout en sentant une chose invisible qui étranglait son cou.

\- Donne-moi encore un surnom ridicule et ça sera tes bêtes qui te mangeront comme de le pâté. dit Noire d'un ton froid.

\- Mesdemoiselles, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. ordonna Rumple.

Noire libéra Cruella tandis qu'Ursula continua de l'observer. Elle la connaissait plus que bien, elle savait depuis bien longtemps qui elle était et quel danger elle était pour l'humanité. Rumple reprit alors ses explications pendant que les deux femmes observaient avec méfiantes Noire :

\- Avant que je parte cette ville, j'ai demandé à Noire d'introduire le Chernabog pendant mon absence. Aussi, je suis le professeur d'Oxford qui a traduit le sort pour Belle, le sort qui a libéré les fées et malencontreusement cette monstruosité. Je vous demande de considérer ce que j'étais capable de faire à l'extérieur, à mon plus bas niveau, sans magie. Et maintenant considérez ce que je suis capable de faire à l'intérieur. Donc peut-être devrions-nous arrêter nos chamailleries et s'y mettre. Il manque un membre à notre équipe. Il est temps de réunir le groupe.

Les méchants marchaient de nouveau tandis qu'Ursula et Cruella se regardaient entre elles.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire…

\- Maléfique, interrompit Ursula.

\- Mais elle est morte. fit Cruella, perplexe.

Noire sourit et lui répondit, amusé :

\- Pas entièrement.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Cruella.

\- Cela signifie que nous avons du pain sur la planche, répondit Rumple, beaucoup à préparer.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, intervint Ursula. Mort ou vif, on a un plus gros problème… Régina.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea Cruella.

\- La bête n'a pu la vaincre. Aussi mauvaise que soit Maléfique, le cœur sombre de Regina est bien pire.

\- Tu es tellement pleine de préjugés, répondit Rumple en s'arrêtant. On n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour Regina.

\- Quoi ?

\- La bête cherchait le cœur qui avait le plus de potentiel maléfique, oui, mais elle n'en avait pas après Regina.

\- Elle en avait après Emma, continua Noire. Grâce à Phoebe, Emma a absorbé toute sa noirceur.

\- Ainsi, la noirceur d'Emma s'est réveillée en elle, conclut Rumple.


	28. Chapter 26

_**26.**_

 _Quelques jours plus tôt…_

Au moment où Killian appela Emma et Phoebe, il aperçut avec saisissement une explosion violente dans la forêt. Elles étaient là-bas, sous cette terrible fumée violette. C'était la première fois que les habitants assistaient à ce genre de phénomène. C'était tellement plus imposant et surtout beaucoup, plus effrayant que les malédictions qu'avaient lancées Regina quelque temps auparavant. Tout le monde s'arrêtait alors de danser. Il n'y avait plus de musique, plus d'éclat de rire et surtout, plus de joie qui se reflétait sur chacun de leur visage.

Par réflexe, le pirate s'empressa de les rejoindre. Mais, Regina, en voyant son comportement inconscient, elle l'arrêta aussitôt. En quelques secondes, elle apparaissait devant lui et elle lui barrait le chemin.

\- Non ne fais pas ça Killian, c'est bien trop dangereux ! expliqua la brune.

\- Elle a raison, insista David avec inquiétude.

\- Je m'en fous si c'est dangereux ! s'écria le pirate, énervé. Emma et Phoebe sont là-bas ! Leurs vies sont en danger !

Mais l'homme fut tellement obstiné, qu'il laissa écouter son cœur au lieu de sa conscience. Il repoussa avec violence Regina et partit en courant pour aller les rejoindre. Puis, en le voyant faire, Mary Margaret eut la même réflexion que le pirate. Elle s'approcha de son époux et lui dit :

\- David, il a raison, il faut les aider.

Il hocha la tête et ils s'apprêtèrent de partir eux aussi. Pourtant, Mary Margaret s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle devait surveiller Neal ainsi que Henry. Son époux comprit alors et partit sans elle. Regina, désespéré de voir leurs inconsciences, elle prit finalement la décision de les rejoindre.

Au bout de quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le pirate qui arriva en premier. Il vit alors l'inimaginable : Emma était là, allongée contre un arbre, faible. Elle ne bougeait plus, son esprit semblait être ailleurs. Quant à Phoebe, jamais il n'aurait cru la reconnaître. À quelques pas plus loin de lui, il la vit à genoux. Ses cheveux recouvraient son visage blanc tandis que les pointes de la chevelure s'enflammaient. Sa tête pendait vers le sol tandis que ses mains grattaient la terre. Il avait à la reconnaître. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne, d'une autre Phoebe.

Cette sensation serrait son cœur s'accentua lorsqu'elle figea ses yeux sur lui : alors qu'il l'appelait, la jeune fille ne répondait pas. Pourtant, quand il fit quelques pas vers elle, elle releva doucement son visage vers lui. C'est alors qu'il vit les beaux yeux bleus de Phoebe se changeaient aux couleurs des ténèbres. Ils étaient noirs, encore plus noirs que son affreuse chevelure ; quant à sa peau, il crut un moment qu'il s'agissait de la porcelaine, des fissures se dessinaient vers le creux de ses yeux jusqu'à son front ; ses lèvres pâles sombraient peu à peu tandis qu'un rire perçant lui donna des frissons.

\- Phoebe n'est plus là, dit-elle en grinçant ses dents. Je l'ai mangé.

Dès l'instant où sa voix résonnait dans les bois, le pirate sentit une chose dans laquelle il n'avait pas l'habitude d'affronter : la peur. Alors qu'il s'arrêta, il demanda à cette inconnue :

\- Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Phoebe ?

L'inconnue rit de nouveau tandis qu'elle se leva longtemps.

\- Je viens de te le dire, stupide pirate ! répondit-elle. Elle n'est plus là, et elle ne reviendra plus jamais !

Face à ce qu'elle venait de dire, la peur disparut peu à peu par et se changea par la colère. Il la regarda comme il faisait avec Rumple le jour où il avait tué Milah. Par habitude, il possédait toujours sur lui une arme. Il sortit alors de sa veste un revolver. Il la pointa devant elle et répéta encore une fois :

\- Qui es-tu ?

Pourtant, malgré sa menace décisive, elle rigola encore. Et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle lui répondit en faisant quelques pas vers lui :

\- Je suis l'Abysse. On m'a appelé pour prendre possession de ce corps.

\- Qui t'as convoqué ? demanda Regina alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'arriver.

L'Abysse sourit. Elle inclina exagérément la tête tout en regardant la jeune femme et elle lui répondit :

\- Tu le sais déjà.

Regina, stupéfait par cette réponse qui semblait énigmatique pour David, comprit aussitôt de qui elle parlait : Noire.

\- De qui elle parle ? interrogea David à la brune discrètement.

\- Il s'agit de Noire, voilà tout ! fit Regina, en colère.

\- Pourquoi elle a choisi le corps de Phoebe ?! demanda Killian à Abysse.

La jeune fille regarda le brun. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et inclina de l'autre côté sa tête.

\- Et bien… Sûrement parce qu'elle détient un puissant pouvoir. répondit-elle.

S'approchant dangereusement du pirate, celui-ci resta sur ses gardes. Et, lorsqu'elle passa devant elle, elle lui murmura :

\- Sache que Phoebe t'appréciait beaucoup plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer.

Dès l'instant où elle prononça le prénom de Phoebe, Killian sentit sa colère augmenter. Alors qu'elle venait de finir sa phrase, le pirate prit le cou de la jeune fille. Pourtant, au moment où sa main se posa contre la peau d'Abysse, il ressentit deux choses différentes : il sentit d'abord une sensation étrange qui lui brûlait la pomme de sa main ; et ensuite, il entendit quelque chose qu'il redoutait le moins : Phoebe. Durant quelques secondes, il avait entendu sa voix de détresse. Elle l'appelait. Il réalisa par la suite qu'elle était encore là, dans ce corps à moitié vidé par les ténèbres. Il l'observa alors, consterné et ne disait rien.

Pendant qu'il regardait le corps de Phoebe se diriger vers Regina, la Méchante Reine décida de passer à l'action. En créant une boule de flamme, elle le jeta sur Abysse. Cependant, tandis qu'elle pensait que ses flammes rouges allaient atteindre ceux de la jeune fille, le pirate s'interposa. Alors qu'il cria un « non », il se mit en face du corps de Phoebe afin qu'il reçoive l'attaque de Regina. Et, lorsque ce fut le cas, il sentit les flammes qui s'emparèrent de son corps. Il regarda un dernier moment la jeune fille avant qu'il de tomber devant elle. Bien qu'Abysse possédât le corps de Phoebe, il s'avait qu'au plus profond d'elle, Phoebe était là, quelque part dans ce corps. Il pensait qu'elle était triste là où elle était, qu'elle criait son prénom et qu'elle voulait surtout se débarrasser d'Abysse.

Au même moment, Emma reprit conscience. Quand elle le vit à terre en face de Phoebe, elle comprit aussitôt qu'il essayait de la défendre. Mais pourtant, ce n'était plus la Phoebe qu'il connaissait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, elle s'approcha vers Regina et David en lui disant :

\- Ce n'est pas en se battant contre elle qu'on pourra la vaincre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda David, perplexe.

\- Il faut absorber toute la noirceur qui a pris possession du corps de Phoebe.

\- Je vais m'en charger. répliqua Regina d'un ton ferme.

\- Non, contesta Emma. C'est bien trop dangereux pour toi. Tu risquerais de sombrer à nouveau dans le mal.

\- Elle a raison, fit David. Emma saura le canaliser.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Abysse ne se préoccupait pas d'eux. En effet, tandis qu'ils essayaient de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cette chose, elle plaça ses bras vers la lune. Elle tendit ses mains, écarta ses doigts et créa un cyclone de fumée violet foncé. Emma, en voyant ce qui se produisait, comprit qu'ils avaient peu de temps devant eux. Alors que Regina et David se débattaient entre eux, Emma se précipita sur Abysse. Elle la plaqua au sol ce qui stoppa aussitôt le cyclone. La blonde resta au-dessus d'elle et saisit par la suite les poignets de la jeune brune.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je préfère voir la vraie Phoebe que toi. dit la shérif.

Une fois qu'elle l'avait bloqué, elle posa contre le cœur de la jeune fille son autre main. Et, dès l'instant où elle la touchait, un champ d'énergie sortit de Phoebe. Abysse avait beau se débattre, elle sentait qu'elle allait disparaitre. Et, plus Emma appuyait sa main contre la poitrine de son adversaire, plus la noirceur sortait de son corps pour rentrer dans ceux d'Emma. Ce n'était pas une brume violette qu'on voyait, non, c'était quelque chose de noir et surtout d'indescriptible. Lorsqu'elle parvint à extraire tout le mal en Phoebe, les flammes disparaissaient des pointes de sa chevelure tandis que la couleur de ses yeux redevenait bleue. Quant à Emma, elle sentait quelque chose qui entrait en elle. Ce n'était pas si douloureux qu'elle le pensait. Pourtant, elle percevait une sensation nouvelle qui s'empreignait en elle. Et lorsqu'elle avait terminé, Phoebe perdit subitement conscience.

Depuis cette soirée mouvementée, Phoebe fut aussitôt transportée à l'hôpital. Emma et Killian furent soignés par la suite. Quant au reste du groupe, ils les rejoignaient, encore perdu par ce qui venait de se passer. En voyant l'état d'Emma, Mary Margaret s'inquiétait sur les pouvoirs de Phoebe. Néanmoins, sa fille la rassura en lui expliquant qu'elle était hors de danger. Regina, elle, venait de réaliser que grâce à Emma, ils venaient de déjouer le plan de Noire. Venaient-ils de détruire tout ce qu'elle avait prévu ? Où était-ce que le début de son affreux stratagème ? Tous ses doutes disparus quand elle observa Killian et Phoebe : elle était ici, allongée dans une chambre, entourée de machine qui la reliait ; quant à Killian, il la regardait pendant longtemps, tout en oubliant les blessures qu'il avait subies en la défendant. Regina remarquait un terrible amour se formait entre eux sous les yeux d'Emma. La brune connaissait très bien cet affreux sentiment d'amour impossible qui se dégageait entre eux. Elle repensa alors à Robin. Depuis l'arriver de Phoebe, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui. Regina s'égarait dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait partagés auprès de lui.

Ensemble, ils discutèrent sur ce qui venait de se passer. Et, lorsqu'ils terminaient, ils décidèrent de quitter l'hôpital. Pourtant, Killian demanda à Emma de rester auprès de Phoebe quelques minutes en plus. La jeune femme, connaissant la nature des sentiments de son copain, décida de mettre un terme à cette mascarade :

\- Écoute Killian, j'en peux plus de te voir faire sans réagir. avoua-t-elle, les bras croisés.

\- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Killian, confus. Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Je sais très bien que tu as des sentiments pour Phoebe.

Dès l'instant où elle prononça le prénom de la jeune fille, Killian comprit aussitôt l'inquiétude de la jeune femme. De loin, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune brune avant de regarder de nouveau sa petite amie. À ce moment précis, il fut incapable de répondre. Il avait beau essayer de dire quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à riposter. Par conséquent, il se tut. Alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux la jeune femme, celle-ci remarquait que des creux se dessinaient sur les joues du pirate.

\- Je n'attends pas de ta part que tu me donnes une explication, fit Emma. Mais, tu vas devoir faire un choix. C'est soit moi ou soit Phoebe.

\- Emma, je…

\- Non, ne réponds pas maintenant, interrompit la jeune femme. Si jamais tu choisis Phoebe, je veux que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. Mais si…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Emma sentit des larmes qui s'apprêtaient à submerger ses yeux. Forte, elle essaya de se retenir et termina de lui dire :

\- Si jamais tu restes avec moi, alors ça sera la même chose pour Phoebe.

\- Emma…

Le pirate, en voyant les émotions de la jeune femme, il essaya de s'approcher vers elle. Mais elle recula.

\- Non, fit-elle.

Elle essuya les larmes et lui dit avant de partir :

\- Je te laisse avec elle. J'espère que tu feras le bon choix.

Pendant qu'elle le quittait, Killian l'observait s'éloigner de lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Choisir entre la femme qui l'avait rendu bon et la jeune fille qu'il connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Jamais il ne s'attendait à ce tel dilemme. C'est pour cela qu'il quitta l'hôpital sans prendre la peine de rester auprès de Phoebe.

Deux jours plus tard, après maintes réflexions, Killian prit enfin une décision. Mais, avant d'en parler à Emma, il partit à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Phoebe. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, il la découvrit. Elle était là, allongée sur le lit, branché à des perfusions, en train de dormir profondément. Sa tristesse se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il s'approcha vers elle. Il la regarda, caressa doucement la chevelure de la jeune fille. Il eut quelques hésitations avant de finalement lui parler :

\- Salut ma belle... Alors comme ça, tu es dans le coma ? J'espère que cette histoire ne va pas durer longtemps.

Il s'arrêta de la caresser et continua après avoir pris une grande inspiration :

\- Écoute, je sais que tu ne m'entends pas forcément en ce moment même, mais je préfère te le dire. Ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours, tu risques sûrement de ne pas t'en rappeler. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Heureusement que tu as réussi à vaincre le démon qui est en toi. Et, ce qui s'est passé lors du bal... Ce n'était pas une erreur de ma part. J'ai ressenti la même chose que toi. Un moment... J'ai voulu t'embrasser... Et... J'ai réalisé que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Phoebe, je suis amoureux de toi...

Il regarda la jeune fille en espérant qu'elle ait une réaction de sa part. Pourtant, comme ce n'était pas le cas, il continua :

\- Mais je dois faire un choix. Et, j'ai choisi Emma. Aussi, j'ai promis à Emma que si je restais avec elle, je ne pourrais plus te parler, ni te voir.

Le brun prit la main de la jeune fille. Il la serra doucement tandis qu'il continuait de contempler Phoebe. Il fut dès lors incapable de dire autre chose. Il se contentait juste de la regarder une dernière fois. C'était la dernière discussion qu'il avait avec elle. Il resta néanmoins calme. Son choix était fait, il n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision.

Par la suite de cette révélation, il se releva. Il lâcha la main de la brune et, alors qu'il la contemplait encore une fois, il laissa ses sentiments l'égarer.

\- Et merde juste une fois !

S'approchant dangereusement du visage et lui vola un baiser. Ce fut à cet instant même qu'il comprit que c'était une erreur qu'il était en train de faire, mais surtout, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire un choix. Emma était la personne qui l'avait transformé alors que Phoebe était la petite pirate qu'il avait perdue. Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait pensé que derrière ce pirate rebelle et dragueur se trouvait un être sensible et fragile ?

Lorsqu'il se redressa pour de bon, il s'en alla vers la porte de la chambre. Il s'arrêta et dit :

\- Pardonne-moi.

Et il quitta à son tour Phoebe. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne reviendra pas.


	29. Chapter 27

_**27.**_

Le lendemain matin, lors de l'ouverture du restaurant, Phoebe s'y rendit. En entrant, elle aperçut sa patronne qui fut dans une colère les plus noirs. Depuis son accident, Granny devait se débrouiller avec les peu de restaurateurs qui lui restaient. Visiblement, Phoebe était plus qu'une serveuse, elle était son joker ! C'est pour cela que, lorsque Granny la reconnut, elle s'énerva :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! cria-t-elle. Et pourquoi tu as disparu pendant plusieurs jours, tu peux m'expliquer ?! J'ai dû m'occuper du café sans toi !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je…

\- Il n'y a pas de « je » qui tient ! interrompit la vieille femme. Tu as un contrat ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir du jour au lendemain sans prévenir et de revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé, compris ?

\- Euh… Oui, mais…

\- Bon, va t'habiller tout de suite, j'ai besoin de toi pour s'occuper des tables !

\- Bien, merci.

Phoebe partit aussitôt se changer et aida par la suite sa patronne. Durant la matinée, la jeune fille courrait dans tous les sens : entre servir des clients, débarrasser et servir au comptoir, elle avait du mal à retrouver ses habitudes. Les derniers évènements l'avaient tellement bouleversés qu'elle était parfois incapable de se concentrer. Mais vers dix heures, elle réussit par chance à reprendre le poil de la bête. Elle accueillit Mary Margaret ainsi que son époux chaleureusement et continua son service. Avec son sourire rassurant et son dynamisme pétillant, elle oublia la soirée ainsi ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital.

Un moment, elle accueillit deux femmes. Et, alors même qu'elle venait de dire « Bonjour, soyez la bienvenue Chez Granny's », elle s'arrêta aussitôt en remarquant que ces personnes n'étaient d'autres que Cruella et Ursula. De leur sourire malsain, elles s'asseyaient au comptoir. Cruella était exactement comme dans le film qu'elle avait vu à l'orphelinat lorsqu'elle était petite : cheveux noir et blanc, fourrure de la même couleur, maquillage trop forcé… C'était la même ! Quant à Ursula, Phoebe préféra ne préféra pas croiser son regard. Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Granny, en apercevant ces clientes, son humeur s'accentua et elle devint aussi froide qu'un glaçon. Ne prêtant pas attention à elles, elle les snoba littéralement. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que Phoebe remarquait ce genre de chose : elle n'avait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi ! Il s'agissait de ces clients qu'elle ignorait ! Phoebe voulait bien les servir, mais… Elle ne souhaitait pas parler avec Ursula… Elles attendaient alors, calmement, en espérant que la doyenne les sert.

\- Chérie, dit Cruella d'un ton calme, encore longtemps pour ces verres ?

La vieille femme releva sa tête. Elle posa quelques secondes ses yeux sur la folle aux chiens avant de reprendre son travail. Au même moment, un jeune homme brun aux yeux noisette rentra dans le café : d'après les sources de Phoebe, il s'agissait de Will, le nouveau prétendant de Belle :

\- Bonjour maman, s'adressa Will à Granny.

\- C'est ça mère… ? chuchota Phoebe, surprise.

Il s'installa au comptoir et lui dit :

\- Comme d'habitude, s'il te plaît.

La patronne sourit et changea aussitôt d'humeur.

\- Soit c'est moi, soit cette femme est bipolaire… conclut Phoebe, surprise.

\- Voilà, dit Granny en posant sur le comptoir deux cafés.

\- Merci, répondit le jeune homme.

Et, à la différence d'Ursula et Cruella, la boisson de Will fut prête en quelques secondes. Cruella, outrée, ne disait rien même si elle voulait étrangler cette bonne femme.

\- Si ce vieux sac s'est encore transformé, je la transformerai en un manteau pour ma collection.

Phoebe soupira et alla alors au comptoir et s'occupa alors des commandes des méchantes. En quelques secondes, elle servit deux mojitos à Cruella et Ursula.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi sévère avec elle, fit Phoebe en posant les boissons sur le comptoir. Elle est disons, très énervée depuis ce matin.

Cruella la remercia tandis qu'Ursula resta distante envers elle. La jeune femme regarda la brune et ne disait rien.

C'est alors que Regina et Henry rentrèrent dans le restaurant. La méfiance d'Ursula changea aussitôt : elle se leva de son tabouret et partit la rejoindre :

\- Regina ! On pourrait avoir besoin d'une arracheuse de cœur ici. Granny a besoin d'un petit encouragement pour prendre notre commande.

\- Mais vous êtes servis ? remarqua Regina.

\- Oui, répondit Cruella, grâce à cette délicieuse serveuse qui est venue en aide. D'ailleurs, n'as-tu pas une fois arraché le cœur de tous les villageois du nord de la forêt ?

\- Ou c'était du sud ? répliqua Ursula.

Phoebe, curieuse, écouta la discussion discrètement. Alors qu'elle ne connaissait la méchante reine dans Blanche-Neige, voilà qu'elle découvrait une autre facette sur cette jeune femme. Regina, perplexe, regarda Henry et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas à mon bureau, commencer avec le livre ?

\- Pense à prendre les donuts avec le glaçage au chocolat, fit Henry, pas ceux fourrés au chocolat, d'accord ?

Phoebe sourit, tandis qu'elle prépara la commande de Regina. Elle le regardait partir en pensant ce qu'avait raconté Neyla une fois sur lui : grâce à lui et son livre, il avait réussi à briser la première malédiction de la ville. Phoebe le considérait comme un adjuvant, une personne qui aide pour éclairer la situation. Apparemment, il savait tellement de chose sur les personnages de contes de fées ainsi que sur le livre qu'il pouvait résoudre plein de mystère grâce à son intelligence ! Phoebe se demanda alors si elle devait se confier à lui afin qu'elle puisse trouver une solution concernant ses attributs félins. Mais comment devra-t-elle aborder le sujet ? Et surtout, comment allait-elle faire pour lui parler pour la première fois ?

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées tout en essuyant un verre, Granny la ramena à la raison. Elle lui demanda de servir d'autres clients tandis que Regina discutait avec les deux jeunes femmes. Phoebe n'écoutait pas et se contenta de faire son travail. Pourtant, une fois qu'elles étaient parties, David et Mary Margaret rejoignirent Regina.

\- C'est quoi le plan ? demanda David, perplexe.

\- Pour gérer notre… Dernière crise, termina sa femme en croisant ses bras.

\- Ces deux peuvent être des indélicates idiotes, répondit Regina, mais elles ne pourraient pas sortir d'un sac en papier par…

\- Magie ? interrompit Phoebe en s'incrustant timidement dans la discussion.

\- Comment oses-tu m'interrompre ? Va t'occuper de la vaisselle et des clients plutôt que de venir dans notre discussion.

\- Désolé, mais rien que de les voir me donne froid dans le dos et je pense que mon aide pourrait vous être très utile.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? répliqua Mary Margaret.

\- Et bien… Lorsque j'étais dans le coma, j'ai fait un rêve. Et, quand mon amie m'a parlé de l'arrivée de ces femmes, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve prémonitoire.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda David, encore plus intrigué.

\- Elles étaient devant la bibliothèque de la ville… Elles me regardaient d'un air maléfique comme si elles préparaient quelque chose de terrible. Ensuite, je me souviens qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes seules.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Mary Margaret, inquiète.

\- Il y avait deux autres femmes et un homme. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à voir qui il s'agissait. Je me rappelle néanmoins qu'une femme avait des cornes sur sa tête, une autre des oreilles et une queue animale, et l'homme… Je ne sais pas…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, David et Mary Margaret se regardaient entre eux. Même si Phoebe et Regina ne savaient pas ce que signifiait ce mauvais présage, ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'il s'agissait. Enfin non, rien qu'en se regardant, ils se doutaient de qui était cette femme aux cornes : Maléfique. La mère de Neal pensa alors au rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Son cœur s'accéléra alors que la brune tenta de les rassurer. La vision de Regina était, en effet, un peu plus différente. Elle pensait qu'un méchant pouvait eux aussi avoir leur fin heureuse sans faire forcément du mal aux héros :

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, contesta Regina en la fixant. Et elles sont là pour trouver la rédemption.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ça ? contesta Mary Margaret.

\- Si je ne croyais pas que c'était une possibilité, je ne les aurais jamais laissé entrer dans la ville en premier lieu.

\- Maintenant qu'elles sont là, nous devons nous en assurer, répliqua David. Ce qui veut dire garder un œil sur elles vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

\- Ҫa sonne comme un travail pour le département du shérif, dit Regina avec une pointe d'amusement. J'ai des choses plus importantes à m'inquiéter.

Sur ces dis, elle partit prendre la commande de Henry tandis que les deux amants continuaient de se regarder, de plus en plus inquiets.

Au même moment, alors qu'ils discutaient entre eux, Cruella et Ursula quittèrent le café. Et, alors qu'elles s'apprêtèrent de voir Belle, elles croisèrent en chemin Killian ainsi qu'Emma. Dès l'instant où les yeux du pirate se posèrent sur ceux d'Ursula, il sentit aussitôt une ambiance glaciale y régner sur cette place. Elle continuait de le regarder avec insistance pendant qu'Emma constatait atmosphère.

\- Hook, salua Ursula avant de partir.

Le brun s'arrêta pensive et les regarda partir. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle le regardait ainsi et pourquoi il y avait autant de froideur il y a quelques secondes. Mais il ne disait rien, il ne voulait pas mêler d'Emma dans cette ancienne histoire. Néanmoins, la jeune femme blonde essaya de comprendre la situation :

\- Tu l'as connais ? demanda-t-elle en marchant auprès de lui, main dans la main.

\- Oui, chérie, répondit le brun en n'évitant de croiser ses yeux. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de viles créatures durant mes voyages.

Il observa une dernière fois ses femmes qui s'éloignaient du bâtiment pendant que David rejoignit le couple :

\- Emma ! Je suis contente que tu sois là. Nous devons y aller.

\- Quoi, Maintenant ? questionna Emma, perplexe. On venait dîner avec vous. Je mourrais d'envie d'un fromage grillé toute la journée.

\- Ça va devoir attendre, fit David d'un ton sérieux. Tu es au courant que nous avons deux nouvelles amies en ville. Elles manigancent quelque chose. Si on se dépêche, on pourra trouver une trace.

\- On dirait que le devoir appel. dit Emma en regardant Killian.

Elle embrassa la joue de son partenaire et partit auprès de David.

Pendant ce temps, Phoebe regardait discrètement le pirate à travers la fenêtre. Rien qu'en le voyant, elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer une nouvelle fois. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. C'est alors que, une fois que David et Emma n'étaient plus là, Killian se retourna vers le bâtiment. Phoebe se mit dos à la fenêtre et s'empressa de travailler de nouveau.

\- Et mince, il m'observe… murmura en Phoebe en essayant de garder son calme.

À travers la fenêtre, il la reconnut : elle était là, en train de servir des clients avec son sourire habituel. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il repensa au choix qu'il avait fait. Il soupira et ne rentra finalement pas dans le café.

Quant à la jeune fille, alors qu'elle essayait de rester naturelle, elle sentit ses rougeurs recouvrirent ses joues. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit de nouveau cette sensation étrange qui bouleversait son corps.

\- Oh non !

Elle se précipita dans la buanderie en oubliant les clients ainsi que Granny en posant une main sur sa tête et une autre sur sa jupe. En entrant dans la salle, elle aperçut sur son portable avec horreur les oreilles et la queue de tigre blanc sur elle.

\- Mais pourquoi moi…

Elle soupira, balança son portable sur une table et essaya de reprendre son calme. C'était la deuxième fois que celui-ci arrivait. La première fois, c'était à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle pensait à Killian et là… C'était encore pour la même raison. Décidément, elle était maudite avec ce pirate !

Puis, quand elle remarqua que sa longue queue se plaça contre cette table et pensa alors à Henry. Il fallait au plus vite qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi plus longtemps. Mais… Allait-elle vraiment dévoiler ce grand secret à un petit garçon de treize ans ?

Durant la même journée, alors qu'Ursula et Cruella volaient une boîte, Gold rentrait dans une grotte. Il s'agissait en effet de l'endroit où Emma avait vaincu Maléfique. Il regarda son portable et lu le message. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il utilisa la magie sur le sol afin de créer une sorte de château de sable.

C'est alors que Noire fit son apparition. Elle sourit en regardant le ténébreux qui laissait le sable s'échapper entre ses doigts et s'approcha vers lui :

\- On va pouvoir enfin accomplir notre objectif, dit-elle.

L'homme se retourna. Il se leva et lui répondit :

\- En effet, ça ne sera plus pour longtemps. Je te remercie encore de ton soutien. J'espère d'autant plus que notre collaboration te permettra d'aboutir ton plan.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon chou, grâce à ce qui lui arrive, je vais enfin pouvoir changer ma destinée.

Suite au comportement inhabituel de Phoebe, Granny lui demanda d'arrêter son service pour se reposer et de reprendre cet après-midi. La jeune fille la remercia infiniment et elle quitta le restaurant. En sortant, elle décida d'aller voir Henry. Mais où était-il ? Elle reconnut alors au loin Regina qui avait une boîte de donuts. Elle repensa à la discussion – il y a plus d'une heure de cela -, elle décida de la suivre. Au bout de quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans le bâtiment de la mairie. La jeune fille rentra discrètement après la jeune femme et la suivit. Et, lorsqu'elle était derrière la porte qui menait au bureau, elle surprit Regina en train de discuter auprès d'Henry :

\- … Quand j'étais une vraie méchante. Ça me fait douter d'avoir un jour une fin heureuse, se confia Regina.

\- Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça, contesta Henry en la rassurant.

\- Je sais, mais des fois, je me demande si je étais un jour aussi heureuse que je l'étais quand il n'y avait que toi, moi, Robin des bois et Roland. Ce sentiment était… Le plus proche. Je n'ai jamais été heureuse. Je veux le ressentir à nouveau.

Face à cette confidence, Phoebe plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres. Ce qu'elle vivait ce n'était rien face à Regina. Elle avait été une méchante et, malgré les difficultés qu'elle avait surmontées, elle était devenue gentille, -car oui, Neyla avait tout expliqué à Phoebe concernant l'histoire et les personnes de cette ville-. Et malheureusement, son plus grand amour est parti auprès de son enfant et sa femme alors qu'il l'aimait ! L'histoire de Regina bouleversée, Phoebe. Elle réalisait par ailleurs que ce qu'elle vivait n'était rien face à elle. Phoebe n'avait juste que des pouvoirs, des oreilles et une queue animale et a eu passé auprès d'un pirate dont elle avait dès à présent des sentiments alors qu'elle était en couple avec une célébrité qui avait tout pour plaire.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Phoebe ne prêtait plus attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Elle pensait à son ancienne vie et à sa vie actuelle. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Si elle possédait des pouvoirs c'est parce qu'elle faisait forcément partie des personnages de contes de fées ! Mais de quel personnage elle pouvait bien être ?

Face à cette interrogation, elle entendit par la suite des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient vers elle. La jeune fille se cacha aussitôt dans une autre pièce et attendit patiemment que Regina quitte la mairie. Quand ce fut le cas, elle sortit de sa cachette en soupirant et rentra dans le bureau. Elle frappa d'abord à la porte et, lorsqu'Henry l'aperçut, il fut aussitôt intrigué :

\- Phoebe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille fut à son tour surprise : il connaissait son prénom ? Mais comment ! C'est alors qu'elle pensa à ce qu'avait dit l'autre jour Neyla : Henry était le fils biologique d'Emma et il était aussi le fils adoptif de Regina ; c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait brisé la malédiction en croyant aux personnages de contes.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui répondit en essayant de trouver une bonne excuse :

\- Et bien… Disons que je suis passée devant la mairie et je me suis dit « tien ! Et si j'allais voir Henry pour lui dire coucou histoire de faire connaissance ! »

Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas très douée pour trouver des excuses.

\- Je vois… fit Henry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Et bien… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais… J'ai besoin de toi s'in te plaît, avoua la jeune brune. Depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette ville, j'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de moi. J'ai l'impression que… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais… J'ai l'impression que je ne sais pas qui je suis réellement. Je sais que ça peut paraitre stupide, mais voilà, je crois que je suis... Non, je ne peux pas le dire, dit-elle en ricanant légèrement.

\- Un personnage qui vient d'un conte ? conclut Henry.

\- Oui, voilà… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver qui je suis ?

\- Bien sûr !

Il ouvrit de nouveau le livre qu'il avait préalablement fermé lorsque Phoebe était rentrée dans la pièce et lui fit signe de venir. Pendant qu'il passait les pages, il lui révéla :

\- Tu sais, depuis que tu es venue ici, j'ai déjà essayé de savoir de qui tu pouvais bien être. Du coup, je me suis dirigé sur les enfants de puissants sorciers où de couple royal. J'ai alors pensé que tu étais d'abord l'enfant du docteur Facilier dans « La Princesse et la Grenouille ».

\- C'est un méchant sorcier ça ? réalisa Phoebe.

\- Oui, mais après j'ai compris que ça ne coïncidait pas. J'ai donc cherché dans ce livre qui tu pouvais bien être et malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé qui est en rapport avec ta magie.

Phoebe soupira de nouveau. Il ne savait pas… Et il n'avait pas assez d'information pour connaître son identité. Elle pensa par la suite à ses oreilles et sa queue. Peut-être qu'il trouvera si elle lui disait !

Malgré les quelques hésitations qui lui empêchaient de se confier, elle finit par lui dire :

\- Et si je te disais que ne fais pas que de la magie ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Henry, interrogatif.

\- J'ai… Depuis que je me suis réveillée du coma, j'ai réalisé que par moment j'avais des oreilles et une queue de tigre blanc qui apparait en moi.

\- C'est vrai ? s'écria le garçon, surprit par cette confession. Je peux les voir ?!

\- Eh oh doucement, p'tit, je ne sais pas les contrôler ! Ça n'apparaît pas comme ça aussi facilement !

\- Il y a forcement une raison ! dit-il. Tout n'arrive pas au hasard !

La jeune brune réfléchit et essaya de comprendre. À chaque fois que ce genre de chose se produisait, c'était quand elle pensait à Killian.

\- Tu as raison, je crois savoir comment je fais ça…

\- Vas-y !

Henry se leva de sa chaise. Il s'approcha de Phoebe et attendit impatiemment cette transformation qui lui était totalement inconnue pour lui. Quant à la jeune fille, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se concentrer : elle ferma les yeux, respira lentement et pensa au pirate. Plus elle le voyait dans ses esprits et plus ses joues prirent feu. Par la suite, elle sentit alors sa transformation approchait. Elle continuait de penser à Killian tandis qu'elle ressentit sur sa tête ses petites oreilles se transformaient en ceux d'un tigre alors qu'au dessus de ses fesses, une queue d'environ quatre-vingts quinze centimètre de longueur se roulait autour de sa jambe gauche, dans son pantalon. Au bout de ses pieds, Henry remarqua le bout noir de la queue qui s'échappait de la tenue de la jeune femme.

\- Oua… Incroyable… fit-il, impressionné.

Il se baissa, regarda la queue et demanda, amusé :

\- Je peux toucher ?

\- Oui, mais fait attention, c'est très sensible.

Il toucha la queue et caressa par la suite. Phoebe, pas habituée par cette nouvelle sensation, la rentra aussitôt dans son pantalon :

\- Désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Henry.

Il se releva et la regarda attentivement. Pour la première fois, il comprenait que Phoebe n'était pas qu'une simple célébrité avec des pouvoirs puissants, c'était aussi une créature magique. Et, tout comme Phoebe, il ne savait qui elle était parmi tous ces personnages sachant qu'il n'en connaissait aucun qui n'avait ce genre d'apparence :

\- Même si tu n'es pas dans le livre, je suis sûr que l'auteur pour nous aider à savoir qui tu es.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Emma travaillait à son bureau de la police, Killian rentra avec les fromages grillés de la jeune femme dans un petit sac :

\- Fromage grillé, annonça le pirate avec un sourire sur son visage. Juste comme tu aimes.

Emma resta assise sur son siège et lui demanda avec un sourire joueur :

\- Frites ?

\- Rondelles d'oignons. répondit Killian avec un sourire amusé.

\- Bien. C'était juste un test.

Alors qu'elle attendait un baiser de la part du brun, celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil vers l'ordinateur. Il lui demanda alors, curieux :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les vidéos de surveillance, répondit Emma. On essaye de savoir si Ursula et Cruella ont volé quelque chose du magasin. Et au fait…

Elle regarda Killian qui posa aussitôt ses yeux bleus sur elle à son tour et elle lui demanda :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te demander comment tu connaissais Ursula exactement.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, my love. Elle est juste un des nombreux monstres de la mer qui a croisé mon chemin durant ma vie de pirate. répondit le pirate en esquivant le sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? dit Emma en souriant.

Il y eut alors quelques secondes de silence. Killian ne disait rien. Et, lorsqu'il lui répondit, il dit :

\- Honnêtement, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Emma devinait aussitôt qu'il lui mettait. Elle continuait de le regarder pendant qu'il marchait autour du bureau en espérant qu'il lui révèle la vérité. Néanmoins, il préféra lui cacher la vérité :

\- Swan, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir, conclut le pirate en souriant.

\- Tu caches quelque chose.

Il y eut encore quelques secondes de silence. Le sourire d'Emma disparut en voyant ces agissements tandis qu'il lui répondit d'une manière assez vague :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Moi non plus, fit la jeune femme en s'adossant contre son siège roulant tout en croisant ses bras.

Par la suite, elle entendit un bruit sonore qui venait de l'ordinateur. Le téléchargement était terminé.

\- Bien, je devrais m'y remettre.

\- Profite de ta chasse aux sorcières, dit Killian avant de partir.

Elle le laissa faire tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce comportement étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il lui cachait des choses depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Serait-ce à cause du choix qu'elle lui avait subir ? Où serait-ce vraiment quelque chose d'horrible qu'il avait fait à ces femmes durant son passé de pirate ?

Une heure plus tard, une fois qu'elle avait fini de débarrasser la table, elle prépara ses affaires pour aller se doucher. Mais, en voyant qu'il lui manquait une serviette, elle en demanda un à Neyla depuis la salle de bains. Bien évidemment, celle-ci ne lui répondait pas. La jeune fille essaya alors de la trouver dans la maison : elle commença d'abord dans la chambre de son amie.

\- Neyla ?

En entrant, alors qu'elle était à la recherche d'une serviette, elle découvrit quelque chose de bien plus surprenant : le même livre qu'Henry avait ce matin. Il était là, posé sur la table de nuit de sa colocataire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ici. Mais que faisait-il dans cette maison ? Phoebe s'approcha et l'ouvrit. Ce fut alors qu'elle découvrit quelque chose qui l'intrigua encore plus concernant son identité : il n'y avait pas plusieurs contes, mais qu'un seul. À travers ses lignes, elle comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire sur deux soeurs jumelles qui étaient des princesses dans le royaume du Soleil. Elles étaient les filles du roi du Soleil et de la reine des Animaux.

Plus elle continuait de lire et plus Phoebe fut troublée. Et, quand elle vit une image de la reine, elle fut sous le choc. Elle laissa le livre tomber sur le sol tandis qu'il resta ouvert là où se trouvait cette image. La reine regardait ses deux bébés en train de dormir dans les bras de son roi. Et, à la différence de lui, elle possédait des oreilles et une queue de léopard des neiges.

Tout à coup, Neyla rentra dans la pièce. Alors que Phoebe ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de voir, son amie s'arrêta nette en remarquant le livre ouvert, au sol :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Neyla.


	30. Chapter 28

_**28.**_

 _Durant le coma de Phoebe…_

Pendant qu'elle dormait, son esprit vaguait dans un tout autre univers. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était ici. Mais une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas là par hasard. Elle s'avança devant cette lumière qui l'éblouissait et, une fois qu'elle y était, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans une pièce immense. La verdure y régnait tandis que des tableaux d'une famille royale trônaient sur les murs. Sur sa gauche, elle aperçut la Terre à travers une grande fenêtre ouverte qui menait à un balcon. Elle s'approcha, intriguée, et elle sentit comme une certaine familiarité qui enveloppait son âme.

\- Où suis-je ? se demandait-elle.

\- Tu es chez toi, dans ton futur royaume, répondit une voix inconnue.

La jeune fille se retourna. C'est alors qu'elle vit une jeune femme : elle était belle et elle avait des oreilles et une queue de panthère des neiges. Sur ses longs cheveux blonds, trônait une couronne de pierre solaire ; ses yeux verts émanaient une certaine pureté en elle ; sa robe blanche enveloppait son long corps gracieux et fin… Elle était tout simplement magnifique ! Malgré cette beauté incontestable qu'elle dégageait, Phoebe ne resta pas moins surprise en voyant les attributs félins. Jamais elle n'avait vu ça auparavant ! Comment se faisait-il ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Phoebe à la jeune femme.

\- Je suis Maria Soleila, répondit-t-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante, la reine du royaume du Soleil.

\- C'est… C'est impossible… Comment… Je…

La reine souriait en voyant la réaction troublée de la jeune fille. D'un pas lent, elle s'avança vers elle et lui dit :

\- Calme-toi mon enfant, ton âme est ici, mais ton corps se trouve encore dans ta ville.

\- Mon âme ?! répéta la brune en haussant d'un ton. Je suis morte, c'est ça ?!

\- Non, fit la reine. Je suis navrée, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de temps pour t'expliquer ta venue dans ce royaume. Néanmoins, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer. Suis-moi.

Phoebe lui obéit. Ensemble, elles s'avancèrent vers une fontaine en cristal blanc qui se situait au centre de la pièce. La reine s'arrêta et l'eau se figea.

\- Que fait-on devant cette fontaine ?

\- Ceci est la fontaine de Voyance, révéla la jeune femme. Elle te permettra de découvrir ton avenir.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous me le montrer ? demanda la jeune brune, encore plus intriguée.

\- Lorsque le moment sera venu, tu comprendras.

La reine passa sa main gracieuse et délicate devant l'eau. Elle forma aussitôt un mini siphon. Plus il se créait, plus des images apparaissaient. La jeune fille regarda alors chaque image qui défilait comme le temps qui s'écoulaient :

 _Il s'agissait d'un moment qui serait, sans doute, l'un de ses plus beaux jours de sa vie : son mariage. Elle s'approchait d'un pas lent vers l'hôtel, tout en regardant son futur mari, Killian._

Phoebe rougissait en voyant cette scène. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle finirait avec lui ! Certes, ils ont failli s'échanger un baiser, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était destinée à lui ! À son pirate ! Aussi, en plus de découvrir son futur époux, elle vit une étrange chose qui l'intrigua : des oreilles et une queue de tigre blanc. Comment cela était-il possible ? Était-ce un déguisement ? Elle se retourna aussitôt vers la reine. Phoebe encore plus surprise en la regardant :

\- Comment… Est-ce… ? fit Phoebe.

\- Chut… murmura la reine. Regarde.

La brune hocha la tête et continua d'observer la scène dans l'eau.

 _Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait de dire oui, une personne les interrompit. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la mariée. Étrangement, la mariée savait de qui s'était. Elle avait une chevelure aussi claire que le soleil, ses yeux bleus transperçaient toutes les personnes qui osaient s'interposer avec elle, ses attributs de lion blanc se révélaient de telles manières que toute sa royauté jaillissait en elle. Malgré tout, elle était bien l'une des seules qui vivait que pour la noirceur._

 _Lorsqu'elle vit les jeunes mariés réunirent, elle eut un sentiment de dégoût, mais aussi d'amusement. Quant à Phoebe et Killian, ils furent surpris de la voir ici._

Au fil des images qui défilaient, Phoebe s'aperçut que cette jeune fille était un danger pour elle. Et, quand elle vit les deux mariés se séparer, elle réalisa que seul les bagues les liés face à une nouvelle menace qu'ils allaient affronter. Mais laquelle ? De quelle fin heureuse parlait-elle ?

Ce fut dans cette interrogation que les images disparurent et que la fontaine se ranima.

\- Pourquoi me montrer-vous cela ? Que va-t-il se passer après ? Et pourquoi j'ai des oreilles et une queue ?

Toutes ces questions qu'elle posait à la reine défilaient aussi vite que les images auxquelles elle avait assisté il y a quelques secondes. Néanmoins, malgré la maladresse et la curiosité de Phoebe, la reine resta calme. Elle lui sourit et, lui répondit :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux tout t'expliquer. Le temps nous rattrape ici. Aussi, lorsque tu te réveilleras, mon passage dans tes rêves sera oublié mais seul les images dont je t'ai montré resteras gravées à ta mémoire.

\- Mais alors… Killian et moi… On sera vraiment ? continua Phoebe en rougissant.

\- Oui. Ce que tu as vécu auprès de lui n'est que le début de ta destinée auprès de lui. Et… (elle posa la main contre la joue de Phoebe en la regardant dans les yeux et lui dit) Il est fort probable que votre union changera le cours de ces images.

\- Quoi ? Mais quoi ? Quelle union ? demanda Phoebe, incompréhensible.

\- Tu verras. Cet hymen sera encore plus fort que ces alliances, mais surtout plus solides que les pouvoirs de la jeune fille que tu as…

Tout à coup, Phoebe fut incapable de comprendre ce que disait la jeune femme. Elle plissait les yeux en essayant de deviner la fin de la phrase. Malheureusement, plus elle se forçait, plus sa vision se troubla. Elle posa sa main contre la fontaine, se baissa et essaya de regarder ses pieds nus. Mais pourtant sa tête continuait de tourner. Le monde entier tremblait et son esprit s'en allait peu à peu.

« Adieu Perle et que le Soleil te garde ! »

Ce fut dans ces dernières paroles que la jeune fille tomba à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Et comme l'avait prédit la reine, elle oublia cette présence et elle se rappela seulement de cette vision à laquelle, elle avait assisté.


	31. Chapter 29

_Souviens-tu ?_

 _ **29.**_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Encore sous le choc, Phoebe mit du temps à lui répondre.

\- Euh… Je…

Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son amie, elle revint aussitôt à la raison. Elle se précipita vers le livre pour le ramasser et lui dit d'une voix confuse :

\- Je cherchais une serviette. Et… Comme je ne sais toujours pas où ils se trouvent, je suis partie à ta recherche.

\- En lisant un livre ? conclut Neyla en croisant ses bras.

Phoebe pinça ses lèvres en fronçant l'un de ses sourcils. « Griller » pensait-elle.

\- Bon d'accord, je l'avoue ! Je suis tombée par hasard sur ce livre…

Son amie soupira.

\- Phoebe…

Elle lui saisit le livre et elle le feuilleta sans rien dire. Durant quelques secondes, Phoebe sentit une tension se créer pour la première fois entre elles. Elle ne comprenait pas ces agissements soudains. Pourquoi semblait-elle si colérique ? Quelle était la valeur de ce livre ? Mais surtout, pourquoi Phoebe pensait qu'il était incomplet ?

Tandis qu'elle se posait des tonnes de question, Neyla finit par briser le silence. Elle regarda son amie, lui adressa un sourire et lui dit d'un ton subitement calme :

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais la prochaine fois évite de toucher à mes affaires. D'accord ?

\- Euh… Oui. répondit Phoebe, intriguée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Phoebe s'apprêta de s'endormir, elle repensa à ce mystérieux livre. C'était tellement étrange… Cette image qu'elle avait vue… Il y avait quelque chose qui lui semblait familier. Mais quoi ? Elle ne serait expliquée. Et le plus intriguant ici s'était la reine : elle portait des oreilles et une queue animale ! Comme elle ! La jeune fille se leva de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers son miroir et se contempla pendant un moment. Et si elle n'était pas la seule ? Et si elle était cette reine ? Peut-être que lorsqu'elle vieillira son destin animal changera en léopard des neiges ! La jeune brune ne savait pas quoi penser de touts ces faits. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette ville, sa vie entière avait basculé. Elle avait d'abord retrouvé Killian, puis elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorte de sorcière aux pouvoirs magiques et ensuite, elle avait appris qu'elle avait un côté animal. Et quoi d'autre après ? Tout cela lui parait tellement irréel aujourd'hui encore.

\- Peut-être que mon monde n'est pas ici… murmura-t-elle en touchant ses cheveux. Peut-être que je devrais retourner auprès de mes fans… Auprès de Thomas…

Le lendemain matin, Phoebe se rendit au café pour travailler. Durant son service, elle oublia le pirate et ne fit même pas attention à lui lorsqu'il était dans le bâtiment. La jeune fille fut tellement préoccupée par le livre qu'elle ne remarqua pas sa présence. Ceci d'ailleurs intrigua l'homme. Depuis son réveil, il avait remarqué un changement inhabituel. Mais quoi ? Bien qu'il ait voulu connaître les raisons exactes, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'adresser à elle. Il l'avait promis à Emma afin de sauver son couple. Tandis qu'il l'observait, Phoebe fut aussitôt intriguée par la discussion entre Emma, David et Marie Margaret. Bien qu'elle soit à l'intérieur du café, elle parvenait à entendre une infime partie de la discussion. S'était tout nouveau pour elle, avant elle était presque sourde comme une taupe lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écouter une conversation. Maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait mis un puissant appareil auditif. Bien qu'elle possède une audition plus développée qu'avant, elle avait néanmoins quelques difficultés à comprendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Ce qui lui arrivait était à la fois intriguant et fascinant. Au fond, elle se disait que c'était sûrement dû à son côté animal.

\- Instinct de félin… Jamais je ne penserais dire cela un jour… murmura-t-elle en soupirant.

Alors qu'elle continuait de servir des clients, elle s'arrêta aussitôt quand elle entendit ceci de la bouche de Marie Margaret et de David :

\- C'est le seul moyen d'être sûr qu'Emma n'apprenne pas la vérité.

\- C'est le seul moyen d'être sûr qu'Emma n'apprenne pas la vérité. »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils cachaient donc à Emma ? Pendant qu'elle versa du café dans une tasse, elle continua à réfléchir sur la situation : le livre, les attributs félins, le secret de ce couple, Ursula et Cruella… Et si tout cela n'avait qu'un unique point commun ? Inquiète, elle se précipita vers sa supérieure afin de lui demander une pause maintenant. Une fois que s'était fait, elle se changea aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et rejoignit la shérif. Courant derrière la jeune femme, elle parvint à la rattraper :

\- E… Emma ! cria Phoebe essoufflée.

En entendant son prénom, elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle se retourna, la reconnut et devint alors plus froide :

\- Que veux-tu Phoebe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

\- Ecoute…

La jeune fille s'arrêta de courir. Face à elle, elle plia ses genoux et posa ses mains dessus, à bout de forces.

-… Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre ce que je m'apprête à te dire, mais Marie Margaret et David te cachent quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'un évènement grave qui va se produire. Je suis sûr qu'Ursula et Cruella ne sont pas là justes pour faire « la paix » (dit, elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts). En plus, j'ai découvert un livre qui…

\- Arrête ça suffit ! interrompit Emma. D'abord, je sais qu'ils me cachent un secret et j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir. Ensuite, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont là qu'il va se produire quelque chose de grave comme tu dis. Et… Tu nous as écoutés ?!

Au fur et à mesure qu'Emma parlait, Phoebe remarquait une colère qui ressurgissait en elle.

\- Euh… Peut-être que oui… répondit la jeune fille en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ecoute, ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. D'accord, il s'est produit pas mal de chose dans cette ville, d'accord, tu es la petite fille qui a été recueillie par Hook, d'accord, tu as arrêté ta vie de star… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me voler Killian !

Face à cette révélation, Phoebe la regarda, surprise. Quant à Emma, alors qu'elle venait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait d'elle, elle essaya de se calmer.

\- Voler Killian… Mais… Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille… ? demanda la jeune fille, troublée par la situation.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Je sais très bien que tu as des sentiments pour lui !

\- Je… Des sentiments… Pour Killian…

Dès l'instant où elle entendit cette phrase, elle sentit une sensation étrange : son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à l'entente du prénom du pirate, des frissons lui parcouraient le long de son corps tandis qu'elle repensa à la scène du bal.

\- Non… C'est impossible… Tu mens… niait Phoebe, troublée.

Emma soupira en voyant sa réaction. Phoebe n'arrivait pas à comprendre que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était pas Thomas, mais Killian. Elle refusait d'admettre la vérité.

\- Je suis désolée mais je dois te laisser, j'ai une urgence.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles qu'Emma la quitta la laissant seule, en plein milieu d'une rue, l'esprit ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Regina et Emma tentaient de retrouver l'auteur, Mary Margaret et David explorèrent la grotte où avait été tué Maléfique.

\- David. Elles sont là, disait la jeune femme.

À l'aide de la lampe de la brune, ils apercevaient les cendres de cette sorcière. Son mari alluma la sienne et ensemble, ils se précipitèrent vers cette montagne de sable grisée.

\- Les cendres de Maléfique, fit David.

\- Nous l'avons fait, réalisa Mary Margaret. Nous les avons arrêtés.

Ce fut pour elle un moment de plénitude. Alors qu'ils arrivaient trop tard, elle réalisait que ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins… C'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de Cruella :

\- Pas exactement.

Surprit, ils se retournèrent aussitôt et reconnurent les deux femmes. Mais, ne les laissant pas le temps de prendre conscience de la situation, l'une des tentacules d'Ursula les bouscula, leur faisant ainsi perdre conscience.

Depuis la discussion avec Emma, Phoebe était troublée par ces révélations. Aimé Killian, elle ? C'était impossible ! Elle le considérait comme une sorte de grand-frère, voir même un père. Jamais elle n'envisagerait ce genre de relation. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle repense à la scène du bal, elle sentait un pincement au cœur. La danse, le jeu du regard, le touché et le sentiment… Tout cela était réel. Et, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était lorsqu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

\- J'aime… Killian…

Se disait-elle tandis qu'elle se regardait devant son reflet de la fenêtre du restaurant. Pendant qu'elle s'observait, elle posa l'une de ses mains contre sa joue et laissait ses lèvres entrouvertes. À sa plus grande surprise, elle s'imaginait en train d'embrasser le pirate. Et si tout ce que disait Emma s'avérait être vrai ? Et si elle aimait Killian ? Quand elle ferma les yeux, elle s'imagina d'autres scènes qu'elle aimerait vivre avec lui : des restaurants en tête-à-tête, se balader le long des rues main dans la main, se regarder bêtement, s'embrasser jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un… Tout, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit à tel point qu'elle ne réalisait pas de la gravité de la situation. Après tout, elle était en couple avec Thomas, elle était une star mondialement connue, elle avait contrôlé ses pouvoirs et surtout, elle avait des oreilles et une queue d'animal qui apparaissaient par moment ! Tous les plus grands problèmes disparaissaient dans sa tête. Il y avait seulement sa situation avec le pirate qui occupait son esprit.

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle s'apprêta à essuyer une table, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Par réflexe, elle se retourna pour saluer le client, mais elle reconnut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait du beau brun.

\- Killian…

Celui-ci, dès l'instant où il reconnut la voix de la jeune fille, il se retourna aussitôt vers elle. Durant un bref moment, ils s'échangeaient un regard qui en disait long sur eux, à tel point que sa patronne savait très bien ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là. La dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux et conscients, c'était pendant le bal. Bien qu'il ait promis à Emma qu'il ne s'approcherait plus vers Phoebe, il semblerait que le destin ait choisi autre chose. Alors qu'elle devait continuer son service, il s'avérait que la présence du pirate l'empêchait de travailler. Durant ce regard, elle repensa à la scène du bal, mais aussi lorsqu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Le pirate décida de faire alors le premier pas malgré les circonstances. Il s'approcha vers elle, tendant sa main vers elle et en lui disant d'une voix calme :

\- Ecoute Phoebe…

Mais celle-ci recula aussitôt. En voyant cette réaction, il comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec elle. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de s'approcher de Phoebe. Après tout, il avait promis à Emma qu'il ne tenterait rien avec elle, pour le bien de son couple. Il sentait alors une pointe de colère en lui : il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Phoebe, mais il aimait aussi Emma. Il ne savait plus ou il en était.

Quant à Phoebe, alors qu'elle était encore sous le choc par les derniers évènements, finit par prendre le dessus :

\- Non Killian…

Alors qu'il avait sa main vers elle, il la retira aussitôt en serrant son poing.

\- Ecoute Killian, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir une bonne fois pour toute. Je sais que ça va être difficile étant donné que c'est une petite ville, mais… Nous avons toutes les deux une personnes que l'on aime et que l'on ne souhaite pas faire du mal.

Pendant qu'elle lui expliquait la situation, elle détournait le regard afin de ne pas voir l'étonnement du pirate.

\- Et… C'est pour cela que je vais partir de cette ville…

\- Tu veux partir d'ici mais pourquoi… murmurait le pirate à travers sa barbe.

\- Comme ça on est sûr qu'on ne fera du mal à personne. Concernant ce qui s'est passé au bal et bien… C'était une erreur de ma part. Et… Je pense qu'il est préférable de ne plus en parler. D'accord ?

Le brun, consterné par les propos de la jeune fille, détourna à son tour le regard. La main dans sa poche, il observait la pluie qui inondait la ville. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle allait partir… Même s'il essayait de cacher son humeur, Phoebe remarquait bien ce qu'il ressentait en lui : une déception. Elle remarquait les joues du brun qui se creusaient pendant quelques secondes et sa respiration qui était légèrement plus forte.

Et, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait réagir face à cette décision, celui-ci ne fit rien. À la place, il restait là, sans rien dire et n'arrivait même plus à la regarder en face. La jeune fille souffla et se dirigea des toilettes en lui disant une dernière fois :

\- Je suis désolée…

Tandis qu'Emma et David restaient inconscient, Rumple ainsi que Cruella, Ursula et Noire les observaient dormir.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne suspectent pas que j'ai quelque chose avoir dans tout ça, fit Rumple d'une voix légèrement indécis.

\- Ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire, répondit Ursula.

\- Et Belle ? demanda le Ténébreux. A-t-elle des soupçons tandis que vous étiez dans ma boutique ?

Ursula et Cruella s'échangèrent un bref regard complice tandis que Noire les observait calmement.

\- Tu veux dire, a-t-elle posé des questions sur toi ? dit Ursula.

\- Elle n'a même pas mentionné ton nom, chéri. répondit Cruella d'une voix fausse. Je dirais qu'elle est passée à autre chose.

À travers ces paroles fausses, les sentiments de Rumple étaient tellement forts pour Belle, qu'il croyait à tout ce qu'elles lui disaient. Il soupira et fit un signe de la main à Noire :

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune fille hocha de la tête, laissant l'homme partir de cet endroit lugubre. Elle fit un pas vers le couple, dirigea sa main vers eux, rentra ses doigts mis à part l'index et fit un signe de droit à gauche. Au même moment, les mains droites du couple s'ouvrirent légèrement, laissant ainsi du sang sortir de leurs poignets ce qui les réveillait aussitôt. Noire ferma son index, lui permettant de déplacer le sang des deux individus sur les cendres de Maléfique.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Mary Margaret, perplexe.

\- C'est très simple, répondit Noire, la magie noire que nous utilisons pour faire revivre Maléfique ne nécessite pas une chose inutile du magasin de Gold. C'était juste un piège pour vous faire venir ici. Nous avons besoin de quelque chose de plus puissant… Le sang des gens qui lui on fait le plus de mal.

Pendant qu'elle leur expliquait la situation, Noire balança sa main de gauche à droite, créant ainsi une fumée noire qui se dégageait des cendres. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la fumée s'accentuait, créant par la suite une tornade de cendre.

\- On arrive trop tard… réalisa Mary Margaret.

Le couple se releva aussitôt et se précipita pour être ensemble. Quant à Noire, elle rejoignit les deux autres méchantes. Durant plusieurs secondes, la tornade noire s'amplifia. Au fur et à mesure, la tornade se mélangea avec des pierres de la grotte, créant ainsi une créature gigantesque. Par la suite, la fumée prit une forme solide de telle sorte qu'il ne restait que des roches. La tornade se déplaça dans la grotte laissant ainsi place à un dragon monstrueux au cœur de feu et aux yeux vert : il s'agissait de Maléfique. Cruella et Ursula regardaient la créature d'un air comblé tandis que Noire l'observait avec un léger sourire sur son visage.

Alors que le monstre volait dans la grotte, celui-ci se posa brusquement sur le sol, créant ainsi une grande fumée noire et laissant place à Maléfique dans son enveloppe humaine. Lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme humaine, elle prit une longue respiration avant de dire :

\- C'est bon d'être de retour.

Depuis la renaissance de Maléfique, Mary Margaret et son mari semblaient frustrés de la situation.

\- Peu importe ce que tu penses qu'on a fait, fit Mary Margaret en s'approchant vers elle, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire…

\- J'en sais assez, interrompit Maléfique.

\- Patience, Mal. Nous avons un plan, contesta Cruella.

\- Se débarrasser maintenant d'eux sera bien trop facile, continua Noire, d'un sourire malicieux.

Maléfique marcha d'un pas lent et tourna autour du jeune couple. Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle souleva son bâton et les observa d'un regard silencieux.

\- Blesse-moi. Laisse David tranquille, fit la brune.

\- Te faire du mal ? dit Maléfique. Non. Ça serait trop facile.

Face à ces paroles, Noire sourit.

\- Tu vas dire à tout le monde ce que nous avons fait en premier.

\- Je m'en fous de ton secret, objecta la sorcière. Tu peux le garder tant que tu veux, je veux qu'une chose ta souffrance. Et elle sera aussi longue et terrible et inflexible que la mienne. La souffrance que tu as causée.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, la jeune femme la regardait en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait auparavant. De la vengeance, voilà ce qu'elle aurait droit. Et elle s'en doutait, depuis bien longtemps. Qui aurait cru que le passé finirait par prendre le dessus ? Ces paroles crues et terrifiantes impactèrent les sentiments de la jeune femme. Tandis que Maléfique parlait, elle sentit ses yeux qui devenaient humides.

Mais cette souffrance, cet esprit de vengeance… Tout cela était un vrai plaisir autant à Maléfique qu'à Noire. Après tout, le côté de vengeance était après tout l'un des points communs qu'elles avaient. Aussi, Maléfique était après tout l'une des personnes les plus importantes qui lui a appris à contrôler son don, ce goût pour les ténèbres.

\- Je savourerai chaque moment douloureux. Et vous ? Vous allez regarder votre monde s'effondrer.

Maléfique se retourna. Elle s'avança vers la sortie de la porte et termina :

\- Je vous vois très bientôt, très chères.

Depuis la discussion avec Killian, Phoebe se pressait de terminer son travail pour préparer ses affaires. Elle contacta Thomas pour qu'il la rejoigne chez elle. En arrivant chez Neyla, elle alla dans sa chambre pour sortir sa valise et rangea toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur. Par ailleurs, elle laissa sur la table du salon un petit papier disant qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle avait terminé, elle posa sa valise dans le couloir. En se relevant, elle se regardait devant le miroir.

« Alors c'est fini » pensa-t-elle d'un air triste « Je vais retourner chez moi et reprendre mon ancienne vie de star. Je vais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, je vais contrôler mes pouvoirs et essayé de maîtriser mon destin animal. »

\- Je vais devoir oublier une nouvelle fois Hook… murmurait-t-elle.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie… »

Rien que de penser à ça, elle sentait un pincement au cœur. Finalement, Emma avait raison, elle avait des sentiments pour Killian. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait l'intention de partir pour l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Par ailleurs, elle avait enfin compris ce que s'était d'aimer : il s'agissait d'un sentiment à la fois douloureux et compliqué. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Killian n'était pas la même chose que pour Thomas, c'était… Différent. De tous les hommes qu'elle avait pu côtoyer, le pirate était le seul avec qui elle ressentait ce genre de chose.

Au bout de quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle se recoiffa une dernière fois, elle entendit Thomas qui rentrait dans sa chambre.

\- Tu m'as appelé, j'espère que tu vas bien au moins ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui oui ça va. Écoute… Il faut qu'on parle…

\- Euh… D'accord.

La jeune fille demanda Thomas de s'asseoir sur le lit et elle fit de même. Elle regarda ses mains et elle finit par lui avouer :

\- Ecoute je suis désolée mais je vais repartir à New York. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise là-bas qu'ici.

\- Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas bien ici ?

\- Non… En plus, je vais repartir, mais… Sans toi…

\- Pourquoi ça ? interrompit le jeune homme, surprit.

\- Parce que je veux qu'on arrête là. Je ne te mérite pas et… Je crois que je ne t'aime pas Thomas.

\- Tu as des sentiments pour Killian, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête. Face à cette révélation, le jeune homme se releva. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de balancer son poing contre le mur et de lancer une injure. Alors que Phoebe pensait qu'il réagissait ainsi parce qu'il aimait, elle se doutait loin de là que ce fût pour une toute autre raison : le plan. Tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Le charme avait été rompu par ce maudit pirate.

Elle se leva à son tour. Elle prit la main de Thomas pour qu'il se calme et posât son autre main contre la joue du jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolée Thomas.

Elle prit ses valises et partit de la maison sans même se retourner vers lui. Seule, elle marcha dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouver un bus ou même un taxi dans cette ville. Durant cette promenade, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivé : entre la découverte de ses pouvoirs, son sosie qui faisait le mal autour d'elle, ses retrouvailles avec le pirate, ses sentiments pour lui, la scène du bal et son destin animal, elle ne savait plus qui elle était vraiment. Non, je dirais plus qu'elle niait ce qui lui arrivait et préférait tourner le dos à son destin.

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle regardait derrière elle pour s'apprêter à s'engager une nouvelle route, elle vit soudainement Thomas qui était là, devant elle.

\- Thomas... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Le jeune homme la regardait sans rien dire. Ses yeux qui étaient habituellement bleus, étaient cette fois-ci d'un gris clair. À la différence de tous les jours, on ne percevait aucune expression sur son visage. Il était différent… Lorsque la jeune fille le regarda attentivement, elle remarqua sur la main de Thomas un symbole étrange qui lui brûlait : il s'agissait du même signe lorsqu'ils avaient échangé leur tout premier baiser.

\- Thomas… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives… Tu m'inquiètes… dit-elle, inquiète.

Instinctivement, elle fit quelques pas en arrière, mais malheureusement, attrapa son bras. En s'approchant encore plus vers elle, il lui saisit son autre bras et les serra.

\- Aïe Thomas… Arrêtes, tu me fais mal !

Et, alors qu'elle essayait de se débattre, elle tentait d'invoquer ses pouvoirs. Mais due à une puissance mystérieuse, elle sentait que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas pour la première fois. Que se passait-il donc ? C'est alors qu'une voix inconnue lui dit :

\- Ca ne servira à rien d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ici.

Phoebe se retourna aussitôt et vit une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. À travers cette nuit pesante, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de son reflet. Néanmoins, cette inconnue était différente d'elle. Même si elle avait le même visage, la même corpulence, la même taille et la même voix, cette femme avait des cheveux blancs comme la neige, à la différence de Phoebe, ses oreilles et sa queue étaient ceux d'un lion blanc et ses yeux étaient aussi vides que le ciel.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Phoebe tout en continuant de se débattre.

C'est alors que Phoebe vit un léger sourire sur le visage de l'inconnue.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi sœurette ?

Dès l'instant où elle entendit le mot « soeurette », Phoebe reconnut aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. Par la même occasion, la présence de cette jeune femme lui rappelait l'étrange rêve prémonitoire dans lequel elle avait assisté.

\- Noire…

14


	32. Chapter 30

_**30.**_

Quelque part dans la forêt enchantée, peu de jours avant la venue au monde d'Aurore, une petite fille d'environ cinq ans demandait de l'aide dans la forêt. Elle était là, allongée par terre, les genoux pliés et une cheville tordue.

\- A l'aide ! J'ai mal ! criait l'enfant.

Soudain, tandis qu'elle demandait de l'aide, elle vit une femme qui passait par ce chemin. Dès l'instant où elle entendait de l'aide, elle se précipita aussitôt vers la petite fille. Cette femme à la chevelure dorée, lisse et aux yeux clairs s'agenouillait auprès d'elle, inquiète.

\- Je suis là ! dit la femme blonde. Je vais t'aider.

Dirigeant sa main devant la cheville tordue, elle jeta avant un coup d'œil autour d'elle : non, personne. Elle regarda à nouveau la cheville de la petite et passa sa main devant elle. Par la suite, une minie fumée violette soigna la cheville. De la magie, pensa la petite tout en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Merci, dit la jeune fille. Et qui êtes-vous ?

-Je me nomme Malena.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière ? demanda la petite curieuse tout en se relevant sans la moindre difficulté.

\- Oui. Et toi, tu es… ?

\- Noire ! Je m'appelle Noire ! coupa la petite en souriant, fière de son prénom. Et j'ai des pouvoirs comme toi ! Hihihi.

\- Des pouvoirs ? fit Malena, surprise.

\- Oui ! Regarde !

La petite tendait sa main devant Malena. Elle ouvrait la paume de cette main, la regardait attentivement. Ses yeux, qui étaient de nature bleus devenaient légèrement noirs. Malena, intriguée par cette petite, observait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était alors qu'une petite flamme noire apparut quelques secondes au-dessus de la paume de la main. Malena, surprise, s'écarta aussitôt. Comment se faisait-il qu'une enfant puisse maîtriser déjà de la magie ? C'était alors qu'une petite flamme noire apparut quelques secondes au-dessus de la paume de la main. La flamme s'allumait à peine. Imaginez si elle était plus puissante ! Elle le serait encore plus que Malena ! Mais qui dit puissance à cet âge, dit aussi noirceur…

\- Depuis quand tu sais que tu as des pouvoirs ? demanda Malena.

\- Euh… Il y a quelques jours… Pourquoi ?

\- D'accord, je vois… Tu te débrouilles très bien pour ton âge, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Merci ! Mais c'est grâce à une amie que j'y arrive autant !

\- Ah oui et qui ?

\- Magotine, c'est une fée très gentille ! Elle peu exaucer n'importe quels vœux !

\- Et bien, je ne pense pas que le mien puisse être réalisable, dit Malena en soupirant pendant qu'elle regarde un château au loin sur une montagne.

\- Si si ! Tout ce que tu veux ! Viens, je t'emmène à elle !

Sur ces paroles, la petite prenait la main de la jeune femme et la guidait jusqu'à son amie.

Durant le chemin, Malena demanda comment elle connaît Magotine, mais aussi, ce qu'elle faisait ici toute seule dans la forêt. Plus elle passait du temps avec l'enfant, plus elle était intriguée par elle. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment avoir confiance en elle ?


	33. Chapter 31

_**31.**_

\- Noire…

Elle était là, devant elle. Phoebe avait du mal à y croire. Elle était exactement comme dans son rêve. Rien que de croiser son regard, elle en avait déjà des frissons. Oui, elle était sa sœur, mais elle la craignait. Après tout, elle était faible. La jeune femme était incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ici. Quant à Thomas, elle avait encore mal à comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici. Pourquoi était-il avec Noire ? Pourquoi servait-il cette vicieuse et horrible femme ?

\- Que me veux-tu ? demanda Phoebe tout en essayant de se débattre.

Noire lâcha un rire.

\- Ce que je veux ? Rhala si tu savais…

\- Crashe-le morceau.

Face à l'insolence de Phoebe, celle-ci sentit brusquement une sensation étrange qui lui brûlait les deux bras que Thomas tenait. Elle poussa un cri aigu tout en essayant de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

\- Morveuse, même en étant ainsi, tu es toujours aussi insolente, murmura Noire.

La jeune femme s'approcha de sa sœur, et, une fois qu'elle était face à elle à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, elle empoigna le visage de Phoebe et lui dit :

\- Ton malheur… Malheureusement, il semblerait que tu essayes de changer ce destin.

Elle regarda Thomas qui hocha la tête et dit Phoebe :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va se charger de ce problème…

Sur ces paroles, Noire lâcha la mâchoire de Phoebe et fit un vague geste de la main avant que sa sœur pousse un gémissement et s'endort.

\- Jamais tu ne seras avec Killian, jamais.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Mary Margaret et Regina s'étaient données rendez-vous devant le lac de la ville. En plein milieu de la pluie, Regina attendait la jeune femme qui était autrefois son ennemie. Quand Mary Margaret la rejoignit, Regina ressentit une pointe d'inquiétude. Pourquoi l'avait-elle demandé de l'attendre ici ? En plein milieu de la nuit ? Mais surtout, pourquoi devaient-elles être à l'écart de tous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cette réunion secrète ? demanda Regina en s'approchant de son amie.

\- Maléfique est de retour, révéla la jeune femme, inquiète.

Dès l'instant où elle entendit le nom de cette sorcière, elle comprit dès cet instant que sa ville sera une nouvelle fois en danger. Une femme dragon avait été ressuscitée… Mais par qui ? Regina comprit aussitôt qui étaient ces personnes qui lui avaient redonné à la vie…

\- J'aurais du savoir que le bâtonnet de poisson et le chien de fourrière seraient là pour plus qu'une deuxième chance, réalisa Regina.

\- Il y avait aussi Noire, Regina, fit Mary Margaret.

\- Noire ?! répéta la brune. Comment connaissent-elles cette femme ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Regina soupira. C'était encore pire qu'elle imaginait. Que faisait cette femme avec qu'elles ? Quel était le lien qui les unissait ?

\- Elles veulent détruire nos fins heureuses, continua Mary Margaret. Toutes.

\- Comment elles espèrent faire ça ? demanda Regina.

\- C'est là que tu entres en jeu. Nous devons découvrir ce qu'elles manigancent. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un proche d'elles, quelqu'un qu'elles croient être un méchant. Va avec elles sous couverture et aide-nous à stopper leurs plans…

\- Et tu crois qu'elles vont juste m'accueillir dans leur assemblée les bras grands ouverts ? interrompit Regina.

\- Tu étais l'une d'elles avant.

\- Selon elles, je suis un héros, contesta la brune. Elles ne croiront pas que je veux les rejoindre.

\- Alors trouve un moyen de leur faire croire, fit Mary Margaret.

Regina voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Et c'était bien ça qui l'inquiétait. Durant quelques secondes, elles se regardaient dans les yeux. Mary Margaret avait une totale confiance en Regina qui, celle-ci, semblait très pessimiste sur plan qui serait pour elle un risque à prendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elles sont déterminées à nous détruire ? demanda la brune.

\- À cause de quelque chose que David et moi avons fait il y a longtemps, avoua Mary Margaret avec hésitations.

Dès cet instant, Regina comprit qu'ils avaient commis quelque chose d'irréparable. Qui aurait cru que des héros finiraient par faire le mal autour d'eux. Etaient-ils vraiment les héros dont tout le monde. Mais qu'avaient-ils fait ?

\- Regina, une fois tu m'as demandé de… De garder un secret. Et je n'ai pas pu. Mais je vais te demander d'en garder un pour moi. Un qu'Emma ne doit jamais apprendre.

Quel secret Mary Margaret s'apprêtait-elle de lui confier ? Intriguée, Regina s'approcha vers elle. Le parapluie noir qui l'abritait jusqu'à présent protège maintenant en plus son amie contre la pluie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Emma est née avec le potentiel d'une grande noirceur, révéla la jeune femme, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Elle est la sauveuse. Un héros. Sa magie est aussi blanche que possible.

\- David et moi avons fait des efforts extraordinaires pour s'assurer que c'était le cas.

\- Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous rien lui dire ?

\- La même raison qui fait que tu ne veuilles pas qu'Henri le sache, répondit la jeune femme, de plus en plus inquiète. Toutes les choses terribles que tu as faites.

 _Tu veux le protéger_

Pendant que Mary Margaret révélait son terrible secret à Regina, Henri sortit dans son sac des livres qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de la ville.

 _Pour qu'il ne perde pas foi en la personne que tu es devenue_

Il regarda une page du livre qui était dans son sac. Pourquoi un dessin d'une porte ?

 _La personne qu'il a toujours crue que tu serais_

Il regarda attentivement tandis qu'une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. « Auteur ? » Était écrit sur le post-it, accroché sur la page. Qui était l'auteur ? Où se trouvait-il donc ? Pourquoi le dessin d'une porte ? Quelle était sa signification ?

 _C'est pourquoi Emma ne peut jamais apprendre ce que je vais te dire._

Durant cette soirée, Emma et Killian marchaient tranquillement dans la ville.

 _Elle commence enfin à ouvrir son cœur._

Blottis contre les bras du brun, elle souriait et profitait de cet instant qu'elle vivait auprès de lui.

 _Et si elle apprend la vérité,_

Mais cette bonne humeur fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle aperçut dans la rue d'en face Phoebe.

 _Si nous la laissons tomber,_

Elle était là, elle marchait tranquillement, mais elle aussi dans les bras d'un homme.

 _Elle perdra foi en nous,_

Il s'agissait de Thomas.

 _Et elle pourrait s'effondrer dans la mauvaise voie._

Cet homme souriait avec Phoebe. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux. Ils étaient en sortis de couple. Killian aussi les avait vus. Il ne disait rien et ne réagissait pas. Ils les regardaient juste sans montrer la moindre expression sur son visage.

 _Parce que lorsque tu trahis quelqu'un que tu aimes…_

Au loin, vers la boutique de Mr. Gold, Rumple observait au loin sa boutique. Non, il observait la seule femme qu'il avait toujours aimée : Belle.

 _Quand tu les laisses voir le pire en toi…_

En la voyant, il sentit un léger sourire qui s'échappait de son visage.

 _Ce que tu as fait change tout._

Mais ce léger bonheur qui l'envahissait était de courte durée. Alors que Belle accrochait un objet en face de la fenêtre de la boutique, un homme la rejoignit. Belle et l'inconnu se regardèrent, heureux… Rumple les épiait, malheureux.

 _Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière._

Et quand il les voyait qu'ils s'embrassaient, il sentit que le monde entier allait s'effondrer.

 _Tu as brisé les liens que tu as mis tant de temps à créer._

Il s'éloigna alors d'elle. Comme à son habitude, il repartit vers les ténèbres en se remémorant l'image de sa femme bien-aimée dans les bras d'un autre.

 _Et plus ces liens étaient forts…_

Au même moment, au-dessus de la ville, quatre femmes regardaient la vue. Cruella, Ursula, Maléfique et Noire. Chacunes d'entre elles s'imaginaient leurs fins heureuses. Maléfique fit apparaître dans l'une de ses mains un petit jouet.

 _Plus il est difficile de les recréer_

Ce jouet était pour les nourrissons. Elle le secoua et un petit son sortit de la boule. La jeune femme se remémora à cet instant une partie de son passé douloureux.

 _S'ils peuvent être réparés._

Les larmes aux yeux, elle les ferma en essayant de cacher sa faiblesse devant les autres femmes.

Face à ces paroles complexes, Regina demanda de manière directe à Mary Margaret ce qu'elle avait fait avec David à Maléfique. Avec hésitation, la jeune femme regarda dans les yeux Regina, les yeux larmoyants et lui révéla enfin :

\- À cause de nous Maléfique a perdu son enfant.


	34. Chapter 32

_**32.**_

Lorsqu'elles arrivaient devant la demeure de Magotine, Malena fut surprise par la singularité de la maison. Comment une fée comme elle pouvait-elle loger ici ? Ne vivait-elle pas avec les autres fées ? La petite fille rentra dans le chalet en bois avec Malena et l'appela :

\- Magotine ! C'est moi ! cria la petite en la cherchant du regard.

Soudain, une silhouette apparut derrière elles : il s'agissait d'une petite dame d'environ la quarentaine dont ses yeux gris illuminaient légèrement son visage tiré par des rides et blancs comme la neige ses cheveux noires commençaient à blanchir sur les pointes sa tenue noir enveloppait son corps vieilli et tordu. Malena fut très surprise par l'apparence de cette fée. Elle était différente de celles qu'elle connaissait comme Bleue par exemple. Une fée ? Elle avait des doutes maintenant…

\- Ma chère fille… fit la vieille dame en serrant dans ses bras la petite.

\- Mamie Magotine ! dit Noire, ravie de la revoir.

\- Qui est donc cette jeune femme mon enfant ?

\- C'est Malena ! Elle a besoin de toi !

La vieille dame jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme et lui demanda d'une voix sérieuse :

\- Malena… Que me vaut cette visite ?

\- Noire m'a dit que vous pouviez m'aider… avoua Malena, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- C'est exact, fit la vieille dame. je peux éxaucer n'importe quel vœu.

\- Et bien… dit avec hésitation Malena. Dans le royaume dans lequel je vis, la reine a invité tout le peuple pour la naissance de leur enfance excepté moi…

Magotine observa une nouvelle fois Malena et soupira quelques secondes après. Face à cette confession, elle avait l'impression de la voir en plus jeune.

\- Je vois…

Magotine s'approcha vers la marmitte qui se trouvait au milieu du chalet et fit bouillir le contenu en passant seulement sa main devant.

\- Il y a quelques jours de cela, j'ai moi aussi vécu cette situation…

\- Ah bon ? demanda Malena, surprise.

\- Oui, lors de la naissance des filles de notre reine, elle a convié toutes les fées, excepté moi. Déçue et terriblement blessée, j'ai décidé de me venger en lançant une malédiction auprès de l'une de ses filles. Je me souviendrais toujours de leurs regards… Elles étaient terrifiées par ma présence et j'en souriais…

\- Mais… C'est horrible… fit Malena, surprise par ce comportement.

\- Mon enfant, parfois nous n'avons pas le choix. La seule chose à faire pour nous reconnaître et de se faire imposer. Je peux t'aider mais il faudra que tu fasses des sacrifices…

\- Des sacrifices ? répéta la jeune femme. C'est-à-dire ?

Magotine sourit. Elle s'approcha vers elle et passa sa main vers la chevelure blonde de Malena.

\- Es-tu prête à sacrifier ta pureté pour être puissante ?

\- Puissante ? Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, dit la jeune femme en reculant, ni même la vengeance, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

\- Mais tu es triste Malena au fond de toi, je le vois bien…

La doyenne s'approcha dangereusement vers elle et lui murmura d'une voix ensorcelante :

\- Personne ne te respecte, personne ne te considère tel que tu es… Grâce à moi tu seras enfin reconnu comme tu le sois... Grâce à moi tu seras enfin respectée… Ton nom sera présent sur tous les lèvres du royaume… Tout le monde te craignera et tout le monde implora ton pardon face à ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Malena imaginait déjà la situation. Se faire respecter, être craigné, être puissante… Au fond c'était ça dont elle voulait.

\- J'accepte, dit Malena en tendant sa main vers Magotine.

Dès cet instant, la jeune femme sentit une sensation étrange s'en prendre à elle. Elle se laissait emporter par cette vague de magie noire et se doutait loin de ce qui allait suivre.

Quelques jours plus tard, on l'appela Mal par son esprit Maléfique et ses pouvoirs dangereux.


	35. Chapter 33

Suite à la discussion avec Mary Margaret, Regina partit dans la cafétéria de la ville. Quand elle se retrouvait devant la porte, elle s'imaginait déjà ce qui l'attendait: le retour du mal. Allez-t-elle succomber à nouveau au mal ou allait-t-elle résister?

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle vit Maléfique, Ursula et Cruella. Elles étaient toutes assises autour d'une table. Maléfique était une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui portait un tenue sobre et classique. Ursula avait la peau métisse, les cheveux cuivrés et une tenue sombre et sexy tandis que Cruella était la seule qui n'avait pas changé de look: une couleur entre le noir et le blanc que ça soit pour ses cheveux que pour sa tenue rétro.

\- Alors les rumeurs sont vraies, dit Regina, tu es revenue de tes cendres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Regina? demanda Maléfique d'un ton froid.

La jeune femme regardait droit dans les yeux la jeune femme blonde et lui répondit:

\- Je te rends les choses plus faciles. Si tu veux tenter de me tuer, je suis là.

Cruella regarda Maléfique qui disparut aussitôt. Une seconde plus tard elle réapparut devant la brune, à seulement quelques centimètres d'espace entre elles.

\- Tu penses que c'est pour ça que je suis de retour pour te tuer, fit Maléfique en restant indifférente.

\- Je t'ai enfermée sous terre pendant 30 ans, et tu es plutôt du genre rancunière.

Ursula et Cruella s'observaient en se demandant si leur acolyte s'apprêtait à dire le plan qu'elles préparaient.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ce que tu as fait n'est rien dans mon grand dessein. Il y a des crimes bien plus graves qui exigent des réponses.

\- Attention, ma chère, intervint Cruella. Elle est cul et chemise avec les héros…

\- Pas par choix, interrompit Regina. Tu sais combien je voulais me venger. Mais dans cette ville, je devais jouer la gentille pour survivre. Seule… Observant se réjouir du bonheur qu'on me refusait. Si tu as prévu de détruire un peu de ce bonheur, je veux en être.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on va te croire, dit Ursula, peu persuadée de ce que la brune venait de dire.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit la blonde. C'est pour ça qu'elle est veut que l'on voit qu'elle est toujours l'une des nôtres.

\- Je le suis.

\- Allons le découvrir.

Maléfique prit un shooter sur la table et le passait à Regina.

\- Es-tu toujours une mauvaise fille, Regina? demanda-t-elle à la brune d'une voix provocante.

A cet instant, la brune savait pertinemment qu'elle devra se confronter avec elle-même: elle devra lutter le mal en faisant le mal. Ursula et Cruella se regardaient entre elles avant d'observer la réaction de Regina. Celle-ci prit alors le shooter, le bu dit en écrasant le verre avec sa main:

\- La pire

...

Seul dans sa chambre, le pirate repensait à Phoebe. Depuis qu'il avait pris cette douloureuse décision, il sentait comme un vide en lui. Il l'a voyait mais il ne pouvait plus s'approcher d'elle pour le bien d'Emma. Cette déchirure, cette sensation de se sentir incompris l'empêchait d'avancer. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les bras d'un autre homme, il avait compris à cet instant même qu'il avait commis une erreur. Elle semblait heureuse auprès de Thomas, amoureuse même.

En buvant une nouvelle gorgée, il s'imaginait tout ce qu'il aurait fait avec elle s'il l'avait choisi. Et oui, malgré les apparences, Killian est un grand sentimental. Lorsqu'il aimait quelqu'un cela était difficile pour lui de faire disparaitre ses sentiments.

Finalement, il n'avait pas pris de décision. Pouvait-il encore changer d'avis au risque de perdre Emma?

...

Le lendemain matin dans le magasin de Gold, Henry observait attentivement le mystérieux dessin. A l'aide d'une loupe, il essayait de trouver un quelconque signe sur le dessin. Mais rien. Belle, inquiète, lui amenait un beignet pour lui changer un peu les idées.

\- Hey, fit Belle en regardant elle aussi l'illustration. Donc, c'est la page qu'August a retirée du livre? Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

\- Je pense que cette porte a quelque chose à voir avec l'auteur. répondit Henry, déterminé. Je dois juste savoir où elle se trouve.

\- Tu trouveras, conclut la jeune femme. Ici.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle lui tendit le beignet au jeune garçon et partit ranger des objets précieux dans la boutique. Pendant ce temps, il continuait de chercher la solution. Que signifiait cette page? Quel était le lien avec l'auteur?

...

En arrivant à l'embauche, Granny remarqua aussitôt le comportement étrange de Phoebe. Habituellement, le matin elle était fatiguée, brailleuse, et parfois désagréable parce qu'elle n'avait pas bu son thé aux fruits rouges. Mais là, on avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune fille était joyeuse, elle chantonnait en nettoyant les dégâts qu'avaient fait les sorcières et elle n'arrêtait pas de soupirer en regardant le soleil qui brillait. Entre le comportement de la jeune fille ainsi que le bazar qu'il y avait, Granny commençait à devenir folle.

Plus tard, lorsque Killian était arrivé pour voir les dégâts, la vieille dame était encore plus surprise de la réaction de Phoebe. En fait non, il n'y avait pas de réaction de sa part. Phoebe ne prêtait pas attention au pirate. Quant à lui, alors qu'il avait passé sa nuit à penser à elle, cela le surprenait plus qu'autre chose. Après quelques hésitations, il décida de la voir.

\- Phoebe…

Rien.

Pas de réaction.

Stupéfait, le brun arracha des mains le ballet de la jeune fille et il la regardait ensuite dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- A euh oui très bien! répondit-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des jours.

Puis, elle reprit le ballet et continua son travail. Granny, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, prit de côté le pirate et lui murmura:

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ça fait depuis ce matin qu'elle est comme ça.

\- Granny, est-ce que ce soir je pourrais finir plus tôt? interrompit Phoebe. Avec Thomas on va aller au restaurant en amoureux. dit-elle en regardant les yeux au ciel.

Dès que le brun entendit le prénom de Thomas, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit grognement ainsi que de froncer les sourcils. Cet homme l'irritait de plus en plus et le comportement de Phoebe le blessait plus qu'autre chose.

Tout à coup, il aperçut sur l'un des bras de la jeune fille une marque étrange: il s'agissait d'un symbole qui représentait un soleil rouge. Serait-ce une autre tâche de naissance? Bien sûr que non. Le pirate se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de l'oeuvre de Noire. Phoebe était ensorcelée par cette femme. Mais pourquoi? Ca, il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir.

Ce fut dans cette conclusion que le jeune homme quitta le café. Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit Emma qui se sortait de la voiture. Inquiète, elle se précipitait vers Killian et lui demanda:

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

\- Une table brûlée, des bouteilles cassées, et une Granny très énervée. Apparemment, Regina et les sorcières ont mis l'endroit sens dessus dessous. Je pense qu'elle les a convaincues. répondit le pirate.

\- Sauf si c'est exactement ce qu'elles voulaient lui faire croire, fit Emma en essayant de comprendre la situation.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu es inquiète. Mais nous ne savons pas encore ce qui s'est passé…

\- C'est ce qui m'inquiète, interrompit Emma. Elle n'est pas chez elle. Elle n'est pas à son bureau. Mes parents vont vérifier son caveau, mais…

\- Et tu crains le pire, interrompit le pirate.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser. Si le truc de la couverture a marché, si elle a le contrôle de la situation, alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore rentrée?

...

Pendant ce temps, Cruella, Ursula ainsi que Maléfique arrivaient dans leur endroit secret. Il s'agissait d'un petit chalet qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt, loin des yeux des habitants de la ville. Rumple, inquiet, demanda aux femmes:

\- Où étiez-vous toute la nuit?

\- Ne sois pas désagréable. répondit Maléfique en s'installant dans le salon. Regina est venue nous voir. On avait du temps à rattraper!

\- Regina? Après quoi est-elle? Interrongea Rumple, intrigué.

\- Elle fouinait aux alentours pour des informations. dit Ursula en regardant la cheminée.

\- Je présume que vous ne lui avez pas que je suis ce que vous cachez.

\- Nous avons été prudentes, chéri. répondit Cruella. Elle ne sait rien.

\- Plan très intéressant, de nous réunir toutes ensemble, conclut Maléfique.

\- Mon plan commence à peine. dit le tracassin.

Tout à coup, Noire apparut dans une fumée bleu nuit. Souriante, elle s'approcha de la cheminée en repensant ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur très chère? demanda l'homme.

\- Et bien et bien… Disons que ma très chère soeur ne s'approchera plus de Killian. répondit la jeune femme heureuse. Son destin sera enfin détruite grâce à moi et il n'y a plus de prophétie.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Darling, interrompit Cruella en souriant. Nous savons très bien que les ensorcèlements ne fonctionnent pas éternellement.

\- C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes ensemble, dit Rumple. Grâce à nous la guerre va commencer et le mal gagnera enfin. Et ce soir, nous allons jeter le premier coup.

...

En fin milieu d'après-midi ,Killian s'apprêta à rejoindre Emma jusqu'à ce qu'il croise dans la rue Thomas. Il était là, avec son bouquet de fleur à la main en se dirigeant vers le travail de Phoebe. Pourquoi tout ce cinéma? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être auprès de Phoebe? Finalement, cela devrait être lui à amener des fleurs à la jeune fille et non Thomas. Il y avait quelque chose de suspect dans leurs comportements. Le pirate interpela alors le jeune homme. S'approchant violemment de lui, il se laissa emporter par ses pulsions, plaqua Thomas contre le mur et lui dit:

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue morveux mais sache que tu ne gagneras pas face à moi.

\- Ahah parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle sera à toi? Un pathétique pirate alcoolique? répondit le jeune homme avec provocation. Et oui je sais bien plus de chose que tu ne le crois. Phoebe est à moi et elle le sera toujours.

Enervé par la situation, le pirate tira le haut de son adversaire et commença à le frapper alors que Thomas se laissait faire.

Au même moment, alors qu'elle servait des clients, Phoebe entendit des bruits dehors. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit avec horreur la bagarre entre Killian et Thomas. Elle se précipita aussitôt dehors et, alors même qu'elle demandait au pirate de s'arrêter, elle propulsa celui-ci dans un coin avec sa magie. Il heurta contre un mur, loin de Thomas. En larme, Phoebe se précipita sur Thomas et criait à Killian, énervée:

\- Ca ne va pas dans ta tête! Pourquoi tu fais à Thomas, il ne t'as rien fait! Je te déteste tu comprends ça? Dégage de ma vie Killian! Tu n'es rien pour moi. Rien!

Dès cet instant précis, le pirate comprit que Phoebe n'était pas dans son état normal. Et même s'il savait qu'elle était ensorcelée, ces paroles avaient beaucoup blessées le jeune homme. Aura-t-il la force de la sauver ou allait-il la laisser auprès de Thomas?

...

Plus tard en plein milieu de la nuit, Mary Margaret, David, Emma et Killian étaient rentrés dans la bibliothèque de la ville. D'un pas discret, ils cherchaient Regina qui se cachaient en plein milieu des livres.

\- Nous sommes là, fit David.

\- J'ai dit que nous avions besoin de nous rencontrer secrètement, contesta Regina. Maintenant je vous vois ramener toute l'équipe Charmant de softball et leur mascotte pirate?

\- Nous étions inquiet pour toi, dit Emma.

\- Alors inquiétez-vous vite. Je ne peux être vue avec vous tous…

\- Regina, écoute-moi, interrompit la jeune blonde. C'est une mauvaise idée. Cette femme, ce dragon, elle est dangereuse. Et tu ne connais rien au fait d'être sous couverture.

\- J'apprends vite. Et Maléfique m'a déjà dit pourquoi elles sont là.

Regina regarda chacun d'entre eux avant de reprendre en soupirant:

\- Apparemment, elles sont aussi à la recherche de l'auteur. Je voulais juste qu'il change mon destin.

\- Que veulent-elles? demanda Emma.

\- Ils veulent inverser la balance. Afin que les méchants gagnent et que les héros perdent. Elles pensent que le seul moyen d'obtenir leur fin heureuse est de détruire la vôtre.

Killian comprit alors la situation. Noire avait ensorcelé Phoebe pour ne pas être avec lui. Mais pourquoi leur relation ont un rapport avec la fin heureuse de Noire?

\- Penses-tu qu'elles puissent trouver l'auteur? demanda Emma.

\- Elles ont une piste contrairement à nous. Et ce soir, elles veulent que je les aide à le voler… Peu importe ce que c'est.

\- Je te le dis, ces choses ne se terminent jamais bien.

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude, mais je suis de la partie.

Emma jetait un coup d'oeil vers ses parents ainsi que Killian. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la brune et lui dit:

\- Ok, alors j'en suis aussi.

\- Quoi?

\- Je vais te suivre. fit Emma, plus déterminée que jamais. Je surveillerai tes arrières pendant que tu feras ça.

\- Non. C'est trop dangereux.

\- J'ai dit que je faisais partie de l'Opération Mangouste. J'en fais partie. Tu voulais mon aide… Donc tu vas l'avoir. Peu importe ce que ça signifie pour nous deux. Quoi qu'elles aient prévu ce soir, je serai là.

Suite à cette conversation, Mary Margaret ainsi que David quittèrent la bibliothèque. Et, avant que Killian ne fasse de même, il prit à part Regina et lui demanda:

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide c'est urgent.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu le mauvais moment? fit Regina, pressée.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse qui se dessinaient sur le visage du pirate, elle lui accorda un moment.

\- Bon d'accord, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- C'est Phoebe, elle n'est plus elle-même depuis ce matin. Je crois qu'elle est sous l'emprise d'un ensorcèlement de Noire. Elle a une marque sur ses bras. A cause de ça Phoebe est sous le charme de Thomas et elle ne prête plus attention à moi.

\- Je croyais que tu avais choisi entre Emma et elle? réalisa Regina.

Alors qu'il demandait de l'aide, Le pirate ne répondait pas face à la question de la jeune femme. Elle avait raison, il avait pris une décision de base. Il jetait un coup d'oeil et regarda une nouvelle fois Regina. La jeune brune, ne pouvant pas faire grand chose lui dit tout simplement:

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois alors seul un véritable baiser d'amour pourra la guérir. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'aider autrement.

\- D'accord, merci. répondit le pirate avant de partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme convenu, Emma était dans une camionnette, pas très loin d'où se trouvait Regina pour pouvoir la surveiller. Puis, la voiture de Cruella arriva. Elle s'arrêtait en face de la bibliothèque. Le moment était venue, pensait Regina en restant calme. Dans cette ambiance sombre et pesante, les portières de la voiture s'ouvraient. Mais contre toute attente, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

Soudain, Maléfique apparaissait par magie à côté de la brune.

\- On y va? dit-elle.

\- Tu veux me faire rentrer dedans? demanda Regina perplexe.

\- Noire l'a enchantée pour qu'elle se conduise toute seule. Ou tu peux prendre le volant si tu préfères.

\- Oui, je préfère largement.

Regina regarda une nouvelle fois la voiture et demanda alors:

\- Où sont les trois autres?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles. C'est juste toi et moi ce soir, comme au bon vieux temps.

Se laissant guider par Maléfique et la voiture, elle réalisait que leur plan était de kidnapper un enfant: August. Mais pourquoi? Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait de commettre un kidnapping, Emma intervenait. Les jeunes femmes ne savaient pas pourquoi les sorcières avaient besoin de ce petit garçon. Il avait perdu la même et ne se souvenait de rien concernant l'auteur. Mais les deux femmes n'avaient guère le choix. Se laissant entrainer par le plan machiavélique des sorcières, Regina enleva alors l'enfant tant bien que mal. Elle rentra dans la voiture avec Maléfique qui l'avait attendu dedans et ensemble elle partaient dans la cachette des sorcières: le chalet.

Lorsqu'elles arrivaient, Regina découvrait enfin leur endroit.

\- La cabane de Gold? réalisa la brune. Que fait-on ici?

\- Nous avions besoin d'un endroit discret, répondit Maléfique en posant son manteau sur un porte-manteau. Pour accrocher nos coiffes et cacher nos poupées kidnappées. Et ce petit taudis est devenu disponible pour nous.

C'est alors que Regina comprit la raison de leur kidnapping.

\- Non, contesta la jeune femme. Votre magie noire. Ce n'est pas un sort ou un objet. C'est…

\- C'est exact, très chère, interrompit une voix familière.

Regina se retourna et vit Rumple.

\- C'est moi, dit l'homme en sortant de sa cachette avec la dague. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais rester banni pour toujours, non?

\- Non. Je ne le pensais pas.

\- J'ai un peu appris sur moi-même. Pendant mon petit voyage en dehors de Storybrooke. Tu avais raison Regina. Parfois le maître a besoin d'apprendre de son élève. Et parfois tu as besoin de tomber très loin pour enfin voir la lumière.

\- Finalement tu as accepté la même vérité que moi, comprit Regina. Tu ne peux pas avoir ta fin heureuse sans trouver l'auteur. Je suppose que ça nous met du même côté.

\- Je suppose que oui.

Soudain Cruella, Ursula et Noire rentraient dans le chalet. Cruella portait le petit garçon et le déposait sur un fauteuil. Regina, en reconnaissant Noire, lui dit:

\- Tiens, tu es avec nous toi maintenant. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue avec les filles hier soir?

\- J'étais… Occupée, répondit Noire avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Et maintenant, fit Rumple, avec l'aide du vrai garçon, que tu as eu. Nous pouvons faire nos premiers pas.

\- Que vas-tu faire? demanda la brune.

\- Ecarte-toi et je te le montre. Ou bien tu t'es ramollie.

Alors qu'elle voulait protéger l'enfant, elle n'avait pas le choix que de le laisser passer. Elle serrait son poing et s'écartait de lui. L'homme s'approcha avec la dague vers Noire. Celle-ci passait sa main au dessus de l'objet qui se mit aussitôt à briller d'une lumière bleu. Grâce à la magie de cette femme, la dague était beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant.

\- Vois-tu, nous n'allons pas questionner le jeune Pinocchio ici, dit Rumple en s'approchant vers l'enfant pour se rappeler de quoi que ce soit parce qu'il ne peut pas. La torture ne marchera pas sur lui. Mais ça marchera sur l'homme qu'il était avant.

Rumple approcha la dague vers l'enfant qui se transformait soudainement en adulte.

\- Bon retour, August.

...

Vêtue d'une belle robe longe et rouge, Phoebe avait changé non seulement de caractère mais aussi de style vestimentaire. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était heureuse auprès de Thomas et c'était bien tout ce qu'elle désirait en ce moment même.

Après le restaurant en amoureux, Phoebe devait récupérer quelques affaires au cafétéria avant de rentrer chez elle. Comme elle savait que cela allait prendre tu temps, elle avait demandé à Thomas de rentrer sans elle.

Quand elle arriva à la cafétéria, elle remarquait que c'était fermé. Elle prit alors un double des clés qui était rangée dans son sac et rentra. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle alluma la pièce et partait dans les vestiaires pour prendre ses affaires. Quand tout à coup elle entendait quelqu'un rentrer. Sans regarder de qui il s'agissait, elle dit:

\- Désolé nous sommes fermés.

\- Je m'en fou c'est toi que je suis venue te voir, répondit une voix familière.

La jeune fille, reconnaissant la personne se retournait et reconnu Killian.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda la jeune fille. Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te voir.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu es sous l'emprise de Noire. affirma le brun.

\- N'importe quoi tu as perdu la tête.

\- Non, et j'ai bien l'intention te prouver que j'ai raison…

Face à ses paroles, Killian se précipita aussitôt vers Phoebe. D'un mouvement brève et rapide, il saisissait la taille de la jeune fille par son crochet et attrapait son visage par sa main. Il la regardait quelques instants alors que celle-ci semblait confuse de ce qui se passait et il l'embrassait.

A cet instant précis, une vague de douceur se libéra entre eux et l'ensorcèlement fut rompu par leur amour. Phoebe ouvrait les yeux et reprenait enfin ses esprits. Elle observait Killian qui se demandait si le baiser avait marché ou non.

\- Ecoute Phoebe je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser à Thomas, dit-il en caressant le visage de la jeune fille. C'est toi que je veux, toi et toi seule…

Pendant qu'il parlait la jeune brune comprenait aussitôt que c'était elle qu'il avait choisi. Que c'était lui qu'elle voulait le plus au monde.

\- Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi… interrompit la jeune fille en l'embrassant à son tour.

Durant ce moment, ils ne pensaient plus à ce qui se passerait ensuite, ni même de leurs proches. Ce qui comptait le plus c'était eux et rien d'autre. Plus ils s'embrassaient et plus ils comprenaient qu'ils s'aimaient. Cette fois-ci il ne changera pas d'avis. Cette fois-ci elle ne partira pas. Ils resteront ensemble.

Se laissant entraîner par cette ambiance qui devenait de plus en plus intense, elle s'abandonnait pour la première fois à une personne. Elle inclinait sa tête sur le côté et ils se laissèrent pousser par la passion de leur amour.


	36. Chapter 34

_Quelques parts au royaume du Soleil, il y a des années de cela…_

Lorsque Noire n'avait que cinq ans, elle avait toujours était complice auprès de sa soeur jumelle Perle. Que ce soit dans le physique et le caractères, elles étaient l'opposées. Mais malgré tout, elles étaient toujours là l'une envers l'autre. Le royaume entier appréciait les filles de la reine. Mais, celle qu'il aimait le plus n'était d'autre que Perle. Elle était la future reine du royaume et tout le monde aimait son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Au fur et à mesure, Noire avait été délaissée des autres. On entendait parler que de Perle. Les soirs, Noire faisait des rêves étranges sur son avenir. Elle se voyait dans l'ombre tandis que Perle était dans la lumière. C'est alors que Noire comprit qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille du royaume mais plutôt l'inconnue qui errait dans les couloirs.

Un jour, alors qu'elle venait de s'enfuir de son château. Elle se baladait dans les coins les plus sombres et dangereux de la forêt.

Soudain, elle fit la rencontre d'un homme en peau de crocodile: il s'agissait de Rumplestilskin. Durant son éducation, elle savait très bien qui il était ainsi que ce qu'il voulait des autres.

\- Vous êtes Rumplestilskin? demanda la petite fille apeurée.

\- Oui ma chère! répondit l'homme en faisant un geste avec sa main. Pourquoi vous me chercher?

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Et bien je t'écoute Noire mais sache que ce que tu veux aura toujours un prix. dit-il en ricanant.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

\- Et bien et bien… Disons que je connais bien plus de chose que tu crois. Quel est ton souhait?

Noire hésitait longuement. Bien qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait peur des conséquences. Rumple, voyant sa réaction, disait:

\- Tic-tac tic-tac, l'heure tourne princesse…

\- Je veux connaitre mon véritable destin. Quel sera mon avenir?

Le Ténébreux ricanait avant de lui répondre:

\- Marché conclu! Mais sache que…

\- Oui oui que la magie a toujours un prix, je sais! interrompit la petite, pressée.

\- Haha alors c'est parti!

En faisant à nouveau un mouvement avec sa main, un tourbillon de couleur bordeaux les emportaient dans un monde où la temps n'avait aucune limite. Ils arrivaient dans un endroit sombre avec plusieurs miroirs qui étaient disposés sur des murs à moitié détruits.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est? demanda la Noire.

\- Hihi on est dans le Temps. répondit le crocodile en ouvrant ses bras vers les miroirs.

\- Le Temps?

\- Oui, il n'y a qu'ici que tu pourras découvrir ton avenir.

L'homme s'approchait vers un miroir où était inscrit au dessus « Noire ».

\- Ce miroir c'est ce qui permettra de découvrir ton destin. Es-tu prête princesse?

\- Toujours.

Le Ténébreux ricanait une nouvelle fois avant de laisser le miroir s'éclairait. Peu à peu, des images défilaient à l'intérieur. Plus elles se mélangeaient entre elles et plus des sons ainsi que des voix résonnaient dans cet endroit étrange:

 _Dans le royaume du Soleil, la reine mit au monde deux petites: Noire et Perle. Malgré leurs complicités, seule l'une d'entre elle deviendra la reine du royaume. L'une sera effacée par la gloire de sa soeur tandis que l'autre vaincra n'importe quel problème grâce à l'amour de ses proches._

En découvrant la vérité, Noire devinait aussitôt qu'elle serait celle qui sera effacer du royaume. A l'heure actuel, elle commençait déjà à l'être. Ce fût à cet instant précis qu'elle comprenait l'ampleur de la situation. Elle devait vaincre sa soeur, par tous les moyens. Elle voulait que Perle soit abandonnée tandis que de son côté Noire soit aimé aux yeux de tous. Face à cette conclusion, elle demandait au crocodile:

\- Comment dois-je faire pour vaincre ma soeur! Dis-le moi!

\- Oh oh doucement ma petite, dit le Ténébreux. Er bien comme tu as pu l'entendre, l'amour est ce qui résout les problèmes. Soit, autant éliminer ceux qui lui donne ce sentiment.

\- Je dois tuer ceux qu'elle aime?

L'homme riait une nouvelle fois en remarquant cette déduction.

\- Merci, fit la petite en souriant. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Maintenant prenait ce que vous voulez de moi.

\- Et bien pas maintenant! Dit le crocodile. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, lorsque le moment sera venu, tu le sauras.

Depuis ce jour, Noire se renfermait aussitôt sur elle-même. Elle ne jouait plus avec sa soeur et restait souvent dans sa chambre. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais aucunes personnes du royaume se doutaient qu'elle s'entraînait à pratiquer de la magie. Mais pour quelles raisons?


	37. Chapter 35

Allongée contre le torse nu du pirate, Phoebe dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle découvrait le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un, la protection et surtout, l'amour. Killian lui, l'observait dormir. Il caressait les longs cheveux de la jeune fille en repensant à cette belle soirée. Le sort était rompu et ils étaient enfin ensemble après tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais est-ce que cela allait durer?

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle posa ses yeux directement vers le brun. Elle lui sourit et lui dit:

\- Bonjour…

\- Salut princesse, répondit le brun en l'embrassant.

Elle se redressa par la suite et réalisa ce qui venait de se passer: elle avait fait sa première fois auprès du brun dans le restaurant de Granny, par terre. Ils avaient ensuite passé la nuit sur leurs vêtements. Pendant qu'elle le regardait, elle commençait à comprendre qu'Emma avait raison: elle aimait Killian.

En regardant encore sa belle, il se demandait pourquoi Noire essayait de les séparer. Encore à moitié réveillée, Phoebe lui dit:

\- Elle veut détruire notre amour pour me vaincre.

\- Comment ça elle veut te vaincre? Je ne comprends pas, fit le brun.

\- Moi non plus je ne sais pas. répondit la jeune fille. Mais le seul moyen de savoir la vérité et de trouver le livre chez Neyla. Je pense que je découvrirais aussi mes origines dedans.

\- Tu ne te souviens plus de quand tu étais petite? demanda le pirate, surprit.

\- Oui, je me rappelle juste que j'essayais de fuir des personnes avant de me retrouver dans ton navire.

\- Ahah je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour! dit-il en rigolant. Ce jour-ci je me demandais ce que j'allais faire de toi.

\- Et moi je me demandais dans quoi je m'embarquais.

Ils se regardaient une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, s'échangèrent un baiser et il lui demanda:

\- Pourquoi Neyla aurait un livre sur toi et Noire?

\- Je ne sais pas. En attendant il faudra qu'on garde notre relation secrète tant que cette histoire avec Noire ne sera pas régler.

\- Et Emma?

Quand il prononçait le prénom de la blonde, Phoebe ne savait pas comment réagir. Très bonne question. Qu'allaient-il faire d'elle? Diront-ils la vérité ou continuaient-ils de mentir?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Soudain, son portable sonna. C'était son réveil.

\- Merde! Granny va pas tarder à arriver! dit la jeune fille en se levant précipitamment.

Les deux amants essayaient de s'habiller rapidement. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques secondes ils remarquaient que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à rentrer. Phoebe prit le blouson en cuir de Killian et lui passa pour cacher son sexe.

Granny ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec étonnement Phoebe et Killian qui se tenait face à elle, à moitié nues. Choquée, elle ne disait rien. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça venant d'eux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire dans cette situation. Elle ferma alors la porte, prit une grande inspiration avant de leur dire en tentant de rester calme:

\- Si vous ne partez pas d'ici trente secondes, je ne me gênerai pas de balancer vos vêtements par la porte.

Phoebe et Killian se regardaient entre eux avant de se précipiter à s'habiller.

—-

\- Je crois l'avoir déjà dit, fit Pinnochio en s'adressant à Rumple, Regina et Noire. Je ne sais rien à propos de cet auteur.

Toujours dans la cabane, ils interrogeaient le pantin afin de trouver l'auteur. Quand Ursula et Cruella arrivaient à l'intérieur, la femme des mers eut une idée. Elle se précipita vers le pantin l'attrapa par le col et le menaça avec un couteau avant de lui dire:

\- Bien peut-être qu'une petite motivation t'aidera?

\- Ce couteau ne m'aidera pas à me souvenir de quelque chose que je ne sais pas, contesta l'homme en essayant se dégager d'elle.

\- Attends, interrompit Regina en prenant le couteau grâce à la magie.

\- Y a-t-il un problème? fit Ursula, énervée.

\- Je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas le cran pour le faire. réalisa Cruella en regardant Regina avec mépris.

\- S'il te plait, je torturais des gens quand tu jouais encore avec des chiots, fit la méchante reine. Ce couteau est inutile face à un homme fait de bois. Alors allumons un feu devant lui et voyons ce qu'il se passe.

Pinnochio observa la jeune femme et comprit aussitôt de quoi elle parlait: « Le feu », voilà bien un mot qu'il l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose étant donné qu'il n'est qu'un homme en bois… Regina créa une boule de feu dans sa main et regarda la jeune femme et commença à parler:

\- Bien. Tu sais quelque chose?

\- En effet je me souviens de quelque chose sur l'auteur.

La méchante reine envoya la boule de feu dans la cheminée qui prit vit aussitôt tandis que Ursula lui dit:

\- Ne nous cache pas…

\- Quand j'étais à Hong Kong, avant que la malédiction soit brisée, j'ai rencontrée une mystérieuse personne. interrompit Pinnochio. Son nom était Le Dragon. Je ne sais pas comment il savait à propos du livre, mais il était à la recherche de l'Auteur pendant des années.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ce « dragon » a appris? demanda Rumple.

\- Il est mort avant que je lui demande, répondit l'homme.

\- Eh bien, c'est quelque chose que vous allez avoir en commun.

\- Et après qu'il soit mort… J'ai pris ses recherches. Et je les ai emmenées avec moi à Storybrooke.

\- Es-tu sûr que cet homme-enfant dit la vérité? demanda Maléfique à Rumple.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il me ment. J'ai peur de devoir rendre visite à sa remorque pour le savoir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas continuer avec le reste du plan? questionna Ursula au vieil homme.

\- Le reste du plan? répéta Regina. Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas?

\- Tu vas devoir faire bien plus que kidnapper une marionnette et allumer quelques bûches pour que l'on te dise tout. répondit Noire.

\- Pendant ce temps, soit content que tu aies finalement choisie le côté des vainqueurs, fit le ténébreux.

Il partit ensuite pendant que Regina contemplait le feu de la cheminée. Noire l'observait en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Allait-elle continuer à jouer la gentille ou allait-elle enfin se comporter comme une méchante?

—-

Pendant ce temps, Emma, Mary Margaret, Killian et David étaient à la recherche de Pinnochio. Ils marchaient dans la forêt en suivant les traces de pneus de la voiture.

\- D'accord Emma, fit Mary Margaret. Aussi longtemps qu'il reste avec Regina. Pinnochio ira bien.

\- On en sait rien, dit Emma. J'espère juste qu'elle ne m'a pas laissée tomber.

\- Swan, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle laisserait tomber son portable, contesta le pirate.

\- Oui, mais je l'ai laissée me parler de son idée. Le kidnapper était une bonne idée. Si quelque chose arrive à cet enfant c'est ma faute.

Alors qu'il suivait les traces, David s'arrêta.

\- Les traces s'arrêtent ici, réalisa l'homme. Il semble que la pluie les a effacer.

\- Ce ne serait pas le bon moment pour un sortilège de localisation? demanda le pirate avec un peu d'humour.

\- Nous n'en avons pas besoin. interrompit Mary Margaret qui regardait au loin. Regarde.

Au loin de la forêt, on remarquait une fumée noir qui s'échappait de la cabane.

Soudain, celle-ci se précipita vers eux et rentra aussitôt dans le corps de Mary Margaret. Surprit, ils regardaient la jeune femme en se demandant ce qui se passait.

\- Regina?

\- C'était quoi ça? Tout va bien? demanda Emma.

\- Je dois faire ça rapidement. Dit Regina dans le corps de Mary Margaret. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Regina?

\- Pinnochio va bien, continua la jeune femme. Il est de retour à son ancien lui, ou lui plus vieux.

\- August…

\- Mais il y autre chose que vous devriez savoir… Gold est ici et Noire est avec eux.

David, Emma et Killian se regardaient entre eux, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient? Et comment Gold a réussi à rentrer à Storybrooke?

\- Nous sommes terrés dans sa cabane et il est en ville pas seulement pour l'Auteur. Mais il ne veut pas me dire quoi, donc peu importe ce qu'ils manigancent… C'est mauvais.

Tout à coup, Regina quitta le corps de Mary Margaret. David se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se redresser tandis que celle-ci retrouvait ses esprits.

\- Alors le Ténébreux est de retour, réalisa le pirate.

\- Oui, comprit Emma, surprise.

Malheureusement, Killian n'avait pas tiré de nouvelles informations sur Noire. Et visiblement ce qui venait se passer n'avait pas éveillé la curiosité d'Emma.

\- Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut nous aider à le ramener.

Emma comprit aussitôt que seule Belle pourrait les aider à comprendre quels étaient les intentions de Rumple.

—-

Après avoir travaillé toute la matinée, Phoebe avait son après-midi de libre. La première chose qu'elle fit était de rentrer chez Neyla. En arrivant elle se précipita dans la chambre de sa colocataire. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, la voix de Thomas l'arrêta aussitôt:

\- Je te cherchais toute la nuit! dit le jeune homme, énervé. Ou étais-tu passée encore?

\- Désolé, j'étais…

Sans lui laissait le temps de s'expliquer, l'homme l'embrassa. Phoebe voulait le rejeter mais elle repensait à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite avec Killian: garder leur relation secrète. Elle se laissa faire, contre son grès et lui dit avec un sourire:

\- Je suis désolée j'étais occupée.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la chambre de Neyla qui menait à la salle de bain et dit:

\- Bon je te laisse je dois aller me doucher.

Elle quitta le jeune homme et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet de la douche et observait si Thomas la regardait. Par chance, il était occupé au téléphone. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et partit aussitôt dans la chambre de Neyla. Malheureusement, le livre n'était plus au même endroit que la dernière fois.

\- Mince, où est-ce qu'il peut être…

Elle chercha dans le tiroir, l'armoire, dans les vêtements et sous le lit mais rien. Elle s'assit à côté du lit en soupirant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve au plus vite le livre pour découvrir la vérité et vaincre Noire, sa « soeur ». Soudain, alors qu'elle s'adossait contre le matelas, elle sentit quelque chose de dur qui heurta légèrement son cou. Elle se retourna et reconnu le livre qui était derrière les oreillers. Elle le prit, se releva et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire quelques pages du livre, elle entendit Thomas qui était dans la chambre aussi:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Dès qu'il vit le livre qui était entre les mains de Phoebe, il comprit aussitôt que le charme était rompu. Son expression d'homme amoureux se transformait aussitôt en quelque chose de différent. Il releva son bras vers la jeune fille et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la projeter contre le mur par la magie, Phoebe réagit aussitôt. En un simple regard, elle propulsa Thomas à l'autre bout de la maison et fit apparaitre des plantes qui recouvraient le corps de l'homme pour le bloquer.

\- Je suis désolée mais j'en ai marre qu'on m'empêche de découvrir la vérité, dit Phoebe en serrant le bouquin dans ses bras.

Et, d'un mouvement pressé, elle quitta la maison en courant en priant qu'elle ne croiserait personne de néfaste dans son chemin.

—

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Pinnochio était coincé avec les sorcières et il continuait d'être silencieux. Après avoir quitté le chalet, Rumple rentrait quelques heures plus tard. Il observait l'homme qui était ligoté et bâillonné sur une chaise.

\- Bonjour, mes chères. Dit Rumple en s'adressant aux femmes.

\- Dis-nous… Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans la caravane de la marionnette? Demanda Cruella en désignant le prisonnier.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Gold. Je n'ai même pas regardé.

Il accrocha son manteau contre la porte tandis que Noire, exaspérée par cette situation, décidait d'agir:

\- Et bien s'il ne veut pas parler, alors son nez le fera à sa place.

Elle s'approchait de l'homme, le tirait par les cheveux pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Montre-nous ton vrai visage, pantin…

Les yeux de Noire devenaient pendant quelques secondes de couleur saphir pendant qu'une brume bleu nuit enveloppait le visage de l'homme. C'est alors que son visage d'humain se changeait en visage de bois. Pinnocio savait dès cet instant que mentir serait désormais impossible pour lui…

Soudain le téléphone de Noire sonna. Elle se redressa et décrocha. Les femmes l'observaient et remarquaient que le visage de Noire se durcissait. Elle prononçait un « ok j'arrive » avant de quitter le chalet précipitamment.

Rumple, saisit le pantin et l'emmena aussitôt au bord de la chemin tandis que celui-ci commençait à avoir son nez qui grandir.

\- Où est l'auteur? Demanda Rumple.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Pinnocio.

Tout à coup le nez grandissait encore plus. Une douleur continuait à s'emparer de lui pendant que le feu réchauffait son nez en bois.

\- Ne te ridiculise pas. J'aurais ma réponse.

\- Ok.

\- Où est-il?

\- D'accord. Je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir.

L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil aux flammes avant de lui répondre:

\- Le sorcier a emprisonné l'Auteur derrière une porte.

\- Le sorcier? Une porte? Il parle en énigme.

Pour Ursula ce n'était d'autre que du charabia. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Et pourtant le nez du pantin ne grandissait pas.

\- Non, écoute-moi Gold, continua l'homme. Tu savais pour le sorcier. Tu sais que je dis la vérité. Et elle, (il regardait Regina) elle sait pour la porte.

Tout le monde observait la méchante sorcière, intrigués. Mentait-elle encore une fois? Visiblement, la confiance d'Ursula et Maléfique disparaissait de plus en plus. Elle les décevait une fois de plus.

\- Je sais que mon papa t'a donné mes affaires, dit Pinnocio en s'adressant à elle. Il y avait une page que j'ai prise du livre. Elle avait une illustration de porte dessus.

\- Regina?

\- Ce n'était que des bouts de papiers, contesta la jeune femme, perplexe.

\- Alors tu n'aura aucun problème a nous les faire partager. dit Rumple en continuant de menacer le prisonnier devant les flammes.

\- Eh bien, je l'aurai fait… Si je ne les avais pas déjà donné à Henry.

Rumple comprit aussitôt que cette page ne sera pas une tâche facile pour la récupérer. Il s'adressa à nouveau au pantin en lui demandant comment était la porte et il répondit avec hésitations:

\- Faites de bois. Un cadre sculpté à la main. Une dorure en or.

\- Où est la porte? insista Rumple.

\- Tout ce que je sais… C'est que… C'est quelque part à Storybrooke.

Il venait de dire la vérité. Regina sentait que le pire était à venir maintenant qu'il avait dit où était l'illustration. L'homme remercia le prisonnier, le replaça sur sa chaise et il quitta le chalet avec Regina et Maléfique. Maintenant ils allaient pouvoir trouver cette porte. A cet instant, Regina et Pinnocio espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas la trouver. Le début de la chasse à la porte était ouverte.

—-

Après que Phoebe s'était enfuie de chez Neyla, elle rentra brusquement dans le magasin de Gold. Essoufflée, elle tenait entre ses bras le livre avant de le lâcher sur le bureau d'accueil du magasin. Belle rejoignit le jeune fille et remarquait son comportement étrange:

\- Phoebe, mais que se passe-t-il?

\- J'ai besoin de toi Belle, demanda la jeune blonde encore épuisée. Je crois… Je crois que ce livre parle de mon passé…

Lors de ses dernières paroles, différents flashbacks apparaissaient subitement dans son esprit: la femme qui lui avait montré son avenir, le mariage, son enfance avec Crochet, son enfance à l'orphelinat, la rencontre avec Noire… Tout se mélangeait en elle. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

\- S'il te plait, il faut que tu…

Tout à coup, la jeune fille se maintenait contre le meuble tandis qu'elle commençait à voir trouble. Incapable de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, elle tomba subitement dans les pommes tout en laissant tomber le livre qui s'ouvrit au milieu d'un chapitre sur son enfance…

—

Pendant que Rumple, Regina et Maléfique cherchaient la porte, Ursula surveillait Pinnocio tel un chien gardant sa maison. Soudain, Emma ouvrit brusquement la porte:

\- Je suis ici pour mon ami.

\- Donc, la sauteuse nous a trouvé, n'est-ce pas? questionna Cruella en saisissant son arme. Maintenant part.

Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à utiliser ses pouvoirs, le chien de garde fut assommer par Mary Margaret à coup de poêle.

\- Bien joué, Maman, dit Emma.

\- La première chose qu'on apprend quand on est un bandit… Les portes de derrière sont souvent déverrouillées. révéla la jeune femme en reprenant son souffle.

Emma, Mary Margaret et David libérèrent aussitôt le prisonnier grâce à la magie. Surprit, il félicita les progrès d'Emma. Elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a bien longtemps de ça et lui répondit:

\- Je me souviens d'une personne me disant que j'avais besoin de croire en moi.

\- J'ai toujours su vous comprendre, dit Pinnocio.

Elle s'agenouilla afin d'être à la même hauteur de l'homme et lui dit:

\- C'est bien de t'avoir à nouveau. Même si ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses devraient être. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir à attendre 20 ans pour te voir à nouveau toi-même.

\- Moi aussi.

—

Suite à ces derniers évènements, Phoebe était fatiguée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se retrouvait sur le canapé, dans le magasin de Gold. Elle inclinait sa tête sur sa gauche et vit Belle. Assise sur une chaise, elle lisait le livre dont Phoebe avait volé. Elle semblait perturbait par un passage du livre. La jeune brune se redressa et lui dit, encore fatiguée:

\- Que s'est-il passé?

Belle releva sa tête et ferma aussitôt le livre.

\- Tu t'es évanouie.

Elle posa le livre sur la table de nuit qui était située à côté du canapé et lui demanda:

\- Dis, est-ce que tu sais de quoi parle ça parle?

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil avant de lui répondre:

\- Oui enfin je crois… Ca raconte mon enfance, mes origines…

\- Pas que, interrompit Belle. Ce livre raconte ta vie. Il parle non seulement de ton passé mais aussi de ton présent.

\- Comment ça de mon…

Soudain, Phoebe comprit de quoi elle venait en venir. Si le bouquin parlait de son présent, cela voudrait dire que sa relation avec Killian serait inscrite ici-même. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle saisit le bouquin tel un enfant qui voulait un bonbon et chercha le passage du baiser avec lui. Puis, alors qu'elle cherchait le chapitre en question, elle s'arrêta aussitôt sur une illustration: il s'agissait d'elle et du pirate qui s'échangeait leur tout premier baiser. Non pas chez Granny, la nuit dernière, non, mais à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle était dans le coma. Elle posa ses doigts dessus en prenant conscience que Killian l'avait embrassé pendant qu'elle dormait. Finalement ce n'était pas Thomas qu'il avait fait, mais le pirate. Quant à l'autre, elle comprit que Thomas n'était d'autre qu'un complice à Noire et qu'il la manipulait en sortant avec elle pour l'éloigner de Killian.

Curieuse, elle continuait à regarder d'autres pages et elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois vers une autre illustration: cette fois-ci il s'agissait du baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés pour vaincre l'envoutement de Phoebe. Elle repensait à cette nuit qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. C'était vraiment fantastique, jamais elle n'avait vécu ça auparavant.

Elle refermera le livre quelques secondes plus tard et regarda Belle. Maintenant c'était trop tard pour lui cacher la vérité, elle l'avait lu. Face à cette réaction, Belle la rassura en lui disant:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien à Emma pour toi et Killian. L'amour est quelque chose d'imprévisible. Elle arrive là où on s'y attend le moins.

\- Merci. Dis-moi, comme tu as pu le lire avant moi, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il raconte sur mon enfance s'il te plaît?

Belle hésita. Elle prit le livre, le feuilleta durant quelques instants avant de lui dire:

\- Et bien... Pour commencer sache que les héros gagnent toujours pour commencer...

\- Belle tu me fais peur...

\- Tu es issue d'une famille royale: celui du royaume du Soleil. Ton père est le roi de ce royaume ta mère appartient à celui du royaume des animaux, ce qui explique pourquoi tu es a des attributs félins. Ton véritable prénom est Perle et tu as une sœur jumelle qui s'appelle Noire. Et tu es destinée à devenir la prochaine reine du royaume. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, Noire veut changer le destin en t'éliminant. Un jour tu devra l'affronter. Et d'après ce que je vois, elle est prête à tout pour te détruire avant le combat. Fais très attention à elle car elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse que tu ne le crois...

\- Dangereuse? Je vois...

Phoebe se doutait bien que Noire était quelqu'un de mal intentionné. Mais en apprenant ce qui allait se produire, elle sentit son ventre se nouer. Elle était en danger. Peut être que c'était aussi le cas pour Killian. L'amour peut devenir quelque chose de destructeur après tout?

\- Alors ça veut dire que…

\- Que Killian et toi êtes en danger, conclut Belle avec inquiétude.

\- Mais je ne suis pas prête, je ne suis pas assez forte, mes pouvoirs sont imprévisibles et…

\- Il faut que tu en parles à Emma, interrompit la jeune fille en essayant de la calmer. Elle seule pourra t'aider le temps que tu apprennes à te contrôler et que tu deviennes aussi puissante qu'elle.

Phoebe ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle regarda longuement le livre en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix que d'être aider par Emma. Quant à Killian, elle n'aura pas le choix que de lui cacher la vérité par peur qu'il se mette lui aussi en danger. Un jour ou l'autre elle devra régler cette affaire seule.

—-

Plus tard en début de soirée, après avoir ramené la voix d'Ursula par le biais de son père, Killian les accompagnèrent au port.

\- Je suppose que c'est un adieu, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la mer.

\- Ca l'est, mais d'abord, je dois tenir ma fin du marché. répondit Ursula.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son père qui partit aussitôt, laissant seul la jeune femme et le pirate.

\- Le plan de gold… J'ai peur qu'il implique Emma. Elle est le seul moyen qu'il peut garantir pour les fins heureuses des méchants.

\- Je pensais qu'il allait chercher l'Auteur pour écrire les histoires des autres? Demanda Killian, perplexe.

\- Ce n'est pas simple. répondit Ursula. L'Auteur ne peut juste pas changer les choses dans ce monde parce qu'il n'a pas donné les fins heureuses à tout le monde.

Killian baissa ses yeux: c'était le cas pour elle. Elle lui avait donné sa fin heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Phoebe.

\- Elle est la sauveuse, reprit Ursula en parlant d'Emma. Et. Aussi longtemps qu'il y aura une sauveuse, l'Auteur ne peut pas donner aux méchants ce qu'ils veulent vraiment. Et le Ténébreux le sait.

\- Le Ténébreux va essayer de tuer Emma?

\- Pire… Il compte remplir son coeur de ténèbres pour toujours.

Face à cette révélation, Killian sentit son coeur se resserrer. Emma était en grave danger. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas tout…

\- Ce n'est pas tout…

Killian regarda Ursula en se demandant bien quel était l'autre problème:

\- Noire veut détruire Phoebe. Elle est en grave danger.

\- Quel est le lien avec l'Auteur?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu ne la protègeras pas, alors elle mourra et le monde sombrera dans l'obscurité.

\- Comment ça?

Ursula jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle en espérant que personne d'autre ne les écoutaient et continua:

\- Noire et Phoebe sont soeurs jumelles et elles sont des filles du royaume du Soleil. Si jamais Noire tue Phoebe, elle s'emparerait du royaume et le monde entier sombrerai dans l'obscurité total.

\- Phoebe est une…

\- …Oui, interrompit Ursula tout en hochant la tête. Elle est la future reine d'un royaume.

Le pirate ne répondit pas. Emma était en danger tout comme Phoebe. Comment fera-t-il pour les protéger? Killian devra une nouvelle fois faire un nouveau choix. Il serait impossible de s'occuper des deux jeunes filles face à ces situations dangereuses. Allait-il aider Emma à ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres? Ou allait-il protéger Phoebe des griffes de Noire?

—

Après avoir secouru Pinnocio, celui-ci se reposait chez Mary Margaret et David. Regina rentra et l'aperçut, rassurée.

\- On est chanceux qu'il aille bien, fit Regina en fermant la porte.

\- Ce n'était pas de la chance, contesta Emma. Tu nous a donné ce message. Merci.

La brune s'approcha d'Emma dans la cuisine et lui dit:

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- J'ai fais un rêve aujourd'hui… Robin des Bois était revenu, nous étions finalement ensemble, mais après, je…

Elle se remémora le rêve et se rectifia:

\- La Méchante Reine… S'est montrée avec une boule de feu dans la main.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas Archie, mais ça sonne comme si tu avais peur de la méchante que tu étais et celle que tu pourrais devenir à nouveau, conclut Emma en préparant un thé.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Dans mon rêve, je ne pense pas que la Méchante Reine était là pour blesser Robin. Je crois qu'elle était là pour le protéger.

\- De quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai juste… Ressenti. Tu avais l'habitude de traquer des gens en tant que métier. Peux-tu m'obtenir un numéro de téléphone, un moyen de le contacter, quoi que ce soit?

\- Ouais. Ouais je peux faire ça.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Peut-Être que ce rêve n'était d'autre qu'un moyen pour que Regina retrouve Robin des Bois, son amour maudit. Sans doute Regina aurait droit à nouveau à l'amour, au bonheur. Mais comment?

Tout à coup, Phoebe rentra dans l'appartement. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici et, grâce aux indications données par Belle, celle-ci avait pu le trouver sans la moindre difficulté. Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent vers elle, surprise de sa venue ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Emma.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide…

Elle ne voulait pas de l'aide d'Emma, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Killian. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix d'après Belle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Questionna à son tour Regina, aussi intriguée que la blonde.

\- C'est Noire. répondit la jeune fille avec hésitation. Elle veut me détruire et je ne suis pas assez forte pour la vaincre.

\- Comment veux-tu que je t'aide?

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à être plus forte. Ainsi, quand je devrai l'affronter, je saurai me défendre.

Regina et Emma se regardèrent entre elles avant que la Méchante Reine hoche la tête et lui dit:

\- C'est sûr que seule tu ne pourras pas la vaincre. On sera là pour ça ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je préfère m'occuper de toi pour t'améliorer en magie. Compris?

\- Oui, merci.

Soudain, Pinnocio se réveilla de son sommeil. Henry posa le livre sur la table base afin de laisser voir l'illustration devant l'homme tandis que les jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers lui. Il remarqua la présence de Phoebe et fut assez surprit de voir une inconnue ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? demanda l'homme en regardant Regina avec méfiance.

\- Oh, tout va bien. Je te le promets. répondit Emma en le rassurant.

L'homme soupira et ferma ses yeux afin de reprendre ses esprits.

\- August… On doit parler à propos de comment je vais continuer d'entretenir ma couverture avec Gold, fit Regina. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pu venir ici est parce qu'ils pensent que je vole cette page.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le livre avant de continuer:

\- Nous n'avons pas trouvé la porte au manoir du sorcier…

\- … C'est parce que ce n'est pas ici, interrompit l'homme.

Tout le monde jetèrent un coup d'oeil entre eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas la situation. Si elle n'était pas ici, où se cachait-elle?

\- Mais… Tu disais que tu ne savais pas où c'était. Et ton nez ne s'est pas allongé. fit Regina, intriguée.

\- Mon nez ne s'est pas allongé car je ne mentais pas. Quand Gold m'a demandé, je ne savais pas où était la porte car je ne savais pas où Henry gardait cette page (il montra la page et se releva du canapé) Regina… Ce n'est pas juste une illustration. C'est la porte. L'Auteur est pris au piège à l'intérieur du livre.

Regina, Emma, Henry et Phoebe se regardèrent à nouveau entre eux. L'Auteur était enfermé dans une illustration. La personne la plus convoitée était depuis le début devant eux…


End file.
